


Stony Series Vol. 3

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Conjunto de one shots Stony.De todo un poco18+
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Claridad

o recuerdo cada vez.

Recuerdo ese lejano oeste, donde te conocí. Eras un sheriff muy valiente y amable. Por alguna razón, que no logro comprender, te agradé. Estabas ahí siempre que mi estupidez me metía en problemas. A veces, me metía en problemas a propósito, sólo para recibir tu atención. Recuerdo la canción que te cantaba, sólo para molestarte, pero, también, porque me recordaba a ti. Y cuando llegaba a ese momento en la letra en el que mi corazón se exponía, mi voz se quebraba.

"Oh, Danny boy, I love you so!"

Recuerdo que me sonreíste una noche antes de que te perdiera. Recuerdo el titilar de las estrellas y el rechinar de la mecedora donde estaba sentado. Pero, sobre todo, recuerdo el roce suave de tus labios, el aliento tibio que se coló entre mis dientes y el latido de mi corazón ensordeciéndome. Cuando te mataron, mi corazón murió contigo. Me convertí, entonces, en un vengador. Creé mi armadura, sólo para vengarte, le llame mi ataúd, porque sí, ya estaba muerto.

Recuerdo, después, esa vida en la que no me amaste. Encontraste el amor en Natasha y no te culpo. Y yo era feliz viéndote serlo. Recuerdo lo hermosa que fue su boda y la luz en tus ojos. Luego, ocurrió una tragedia y perdimos a todos nuestros héroes, incluyéndote. Pero quedaba algo de ti que no podía dejar, una parte de ti que deseaba cuidar: tu hijo. Recuerdo a James Rogers perfectamente, tenía tus ojos y tu arrojo. El nuevo y digno líder de una reciente y joven generación de vengadores.

Luego, están todas las vidas en las que nunca nos atrevimos. Esa donde yo te traicioné, o debería decir, esas muchas otras en las que te herí. En las que moriste por mi culpa y las veces en las que apuñale tu espalda. Siempre me arrepentí, siempre te pedí perdón. Y cada vez, tú me perdonaste.

Entre ellas hubo una vez en la que no pude hablar en tu funeral, todo lo que quise decirte lo hice en privado. Después, volviste, pero no eras exactamente tú. Nunca pude mirar a ese tú a los ojos, nunca me atreví a más. Era incapaz. No te merecía.

También, recuerdo la vida en la que tú me ocultaste la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres. Me dolió, me enojé. Pero no pude vivir eternamente así contigo. Dios, no contigo. Siempre me serás necesario, siempre necesitaré estar contigo para poder ganar. Esa vez, fui yo quien se fue primero. Tal vez, nuestro amor ahí era diferente. Un amor dividido, porque yo sé que amabas a Peggy Carter y que yo amaba a Pepper y, sin embargo, también nos amábamos uno al otro. No pude despedirme de ti como habría querido, pero sé que entendiste. Porque yo aprendí a ser un héroe, de ti.

Recuerdo otra vida, una más alegre. Éramos adolescentes y aunque al principio nos odiábamos, con el tiempo molestarte se convirtió en mi pretexto para estar contigo. Jóvenes y locos. ¡Cuánto nos amamos entonces! Besos furtivos entre los libreros de la biblioteca. Caricias tras las gradas del campo de fútbol. El baile de graduación, nuestra primera vez. Tan dulce, tan amable. No terminó. Fuiste mi primer y único novio, hasta que nos casamos.

Otra vida dulce fue cuando nací mujer. La atracción fue inmediata, nuestras pequeñas peleas no eran más que coqueteos. ¿Guerra civil? Jamás. Unión civil fue lo que tuvimos. Firmamos un acuerdo entre los dos, nuestro contrato de matrimonio. Tuvimos una hija a la que nombramos como a nuestras madres y, luego, un hijo al que llamamos como tu mejor amigo y mi padre. Vivimos y trabajamos juntos siempre, hasta nuestra vejez. Ser madre junto un padre como tú, fue lo mejor de todo esa experiencia.

Recuerdo esa vez en la que Deadpool no asesinó a todos, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que morí junto a ti, suficiente consuelo para mí. O la vez que tu yo malvado confesó que tu yo bueno, me amaba. Lástima que yo estaba en coma,y no pude contestarle. O la vez que nacimos en una dimensión en la que eramos animales, yo un ratón, tú un gato, que conveniente ¿no crees?

Recuerdo cada vez, Steve. Cada vez. Y no sé si es una bendición o una maldición. Pero en esta vida recuerdo todas las demás. Y no sé qué hacer. Porque tengo miedo.

Ojalá no fueras parte de mí. Ojalá no aparecieras en mi camino cada vez. Porque todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido una locura, con más tragedias que finales felices, el sentido común dicta que deberíamos mantenernos lejos. Sé que, si hablas, si me das una señal y abres tus brazos, correré hacia ti. Sé que, si yo lo hago, tú vendrás a mí. Sé que nos elegiremos, pero temo al resultado, al final.

Steve ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos por un breve momento. Tony dejó de hablar y también terminó de hacer pedazos la servilleta que tenía entre las manos. Esperaba dejarlo así. El tema quedaría en un punto muerto y él y Steve podían seguir adelante.

Se perseguirían, seguramente. Siempre filtreando entre ellos, jugando. Tal vez, de vez en cuando, se besarían; tal vez, de vez en cuando tendrían sexo, pero nada más. Nada más podía surgir. Su corazón no era tan fuerte, no quería esperar para ver si tendrían un final feliz o no. El sí y el no, nunca harían las paces.

Entonces, Steve abrió los ojos y le miró con esa profundidad de siempre.

—Si nuestro amor es tragedia, ¿por qué eres mi remedio? —dijo—Si nuestro amor es locura, ¿por qué eres mi claridad?

Tony despegó los labios, pero no dijo nada.

—Si recuerdas cada vez—continuó, Steve—, entonces, sabes que vale la pena.

En esa vida no eran más que dos personas comunes, nada de superhéroes. Dos hombres que se conocieron un día y que hicieron click. Tony lo supo cuando lo vio, quiso acercarse tanto como alejarse. Steve no lo dejó ir cada vez que intentaba lo último. Y sentía el placer ambiguo de saberse necesitado. Dulce o amargo, era como lanzar una moneda al aire.

—Vamos, sólo di que sí—insistió Steve y empujó sobre la mesa, un centímetro más, el estuche de terciopelo negro.

Tony lo miró. Luego, estiró la mano lentamente hacia el estuche, lo tomó y abrió despacio.

—Sé que el dolor siempre da miedo—dijo Steve—, pero ha funcionado antes, ¿no es así? Di que sí y adoptemos muchos niños.

Tony rió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Finalmente sacó el anillo que estaba en el estuche y lo giró entre sus dedos. Pensó: Bien, aquí voy de nuevo, a ahogarme en ti.

—Sí—dijo y Steve sonrió, se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se arrodillo al costado de la silla de Tony.

Éste sintió como Steve le quitaba el anillo, sólo para deslizarlo por su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Pero toda la culpa será tuya si...

—Acepto los cargos de antemano—lo interrumpió Steve y levantó el rostro sonriente.

Tony se quedó sin habla, tragó saliva y aceptó la condena que la vida siempre le ponía enfrente. Inclinó el rostro hacia él y selló su compromiso con un beso.


	2. Pillow talk

Steve despertó. La luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche le dio en la cara y con su brazo libre se cubrió momentáneamente los ojos, sin embargo, no evitó dejar escapar una queja por aquel ataque traicionero. Sobre su otro brazo, hasta ese momento extendido sobre el colchón, sintió como la cabeza de Tony rodaba hacia él, indicándole que también había despertado.

—¿Aún es de noche? —preguntó este último, escapando de la luz de la lámpara, también, al hundir el rostro en el cuello de Steve.

—Sí—contestó éste—, creo que sólo dormimos un par de horas.

Quiso comprobarlo mirando el reloj en la mesa de noche, pero éste estaba girado en un ángulo que no le permitió ver la hora. Pero bastaba con notar la oscuridad tras las uniones de las gruesas cortinas del hotel.

—Mañana es el gran día—murmuró, Tony, con los labios pegados a la piel del otro.

Steve suspiró y estrechó con ambos brazos el cuerpo que se pegaba a él.

—¿Suspiraste? —Tony preguntó con un ligero tono de burla en la voz.

—Algo así—respondió, Steve, intentando evitar caer en la provocación.

Tony rió, se despegó de él un poco y se incorporó, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres cumplir con esta misión, capitán?

—Sí que quiero. Es sólo que... no lo sé.

Tony apretó los labios y asintió después.

—Yo tampoco lo sé—dijo y se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, esta vez, en la almohada de verdad y no en la que había sido el brazo de Steve—. Es raro, ¿cierto? Estar aquí así...

Steve concordó con un silente asentimiento de cabeza. Y ambos guardaron silencio un momento, al tiempo que compartían una mirada. Fue Tony quién rompió el silencio.

—¿Crees que esto hubiera pasado en nuestras circunstancias?

—Mmh—Steve lo pensó unos segundos—. Honestamente, no lo sé.

—Yo tampoco. Pero, quiero decir, de alguna manera sucedió. Claro, no está aquí el resto de los vengadores ni amigos ni tenemos a la prensa sobre nosotros, nadie sabe quiénes somos. Bueno, a ti te ven un parecido con el Capitán América, pero nada más; y en mi caso... es la primera vez en mi vida que conozco lo que es el anonimato.

Steve rió un poco.

—Sucedió, tal vez, por eso—dijo.

Fue el turno de Tony de asentir.

—¿Esto cuenta cómo infidelidad? —preguntó—. Técnicamente, Pepper aún no nace.

—Técnicamente, tú tampoco—dijo Steve—. Pero no estoy seguro.

Tony rió.

—Sé tú respuesta, aunque la ocultes—dijo Tony—. Sé que es un sí. Pero no quieres hacerme sentir mal. Por otro lado, puedo decir que se me hizo hacer que hicieras algo indebido.

—He hecho muchas cosas indebidas.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No realmente. Como todo, es difícil de explicar, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Por otro lado, esto será algo así como Las Vegas: lo que pasa en los 70's se queda en los 70's. ¿Trato?

—Trato.

Tony miró, de nuevo, en los ojos de Steve y sonrió. Pensó que esa conversación parecía sacada de su imaginación, de sus sueños incompresibles y que, a veces, le habían dado miedo de sí mismo. Pero dormir con Steve aquella noche había resultado liberador. Como si hubiera soltado una liga que había estado tensa por mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Habían desatado una tormenta en ese cuarto de hotel, en el que se habían refugiado para planear su misión. Conseguir el Teseracto y las partículas Pym, no era cosa de coser y cantar. Necesitaban disfraces, una coartada y tener, al menos, una idea vaga de adónde ir. Los disfraces los tenían listos ya, después de darse una vuelta por la base en la que sabían que podían encontrar ambas cosas, y descansaban sobre las sillas que completaban el mobiliario del hotel. Se tomaron su tiempo, después de todo, al volver, nadie más sabría cuanto tiempo les había tomado realmente.

—¿Qué harás después? —preguntó, de pronto, Tony—. Sé que seguirás con los vengadores, bla, bla. Pero, no lo sé, ¿no has pensado otra cosa? Sé que ya lo hablamos antes, pero...

—¿Te refieres a una familia?

Tony asintió.

—Es lindo, ¿sabes? —añadió, Tony—. Tener a Morgan me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas de las que me estaba perdiendo. Eres un buen hombre Steve, mereces experimentar un poco de felicidad.

—Estaré feliz, si completamos está misión.

Tony sonrió.

—¿De verdad no te gustaría?

Steve le miró, desvió la vista un poco y torció la boca, antes de asentir.

—El único problema que veo es que la persona con la que querría hacerlo, está lejos de mi alcance.

—¿Te refieres a Peggy Carter?

Steve asintió.

—Simplemente, no he podido olvidarle. Llámame cursi.

—No lo haré, pero me siento un poco ofendido, después de todo lo que hicimos y dijimos hace rato.

Steve rió un poco; acunó la mejilla de Tony con la palma de su mano, y le acarició con el pulgar.

—No me malentiendas. Te amo, pero también a Peggy. Es complicado.

—Puede ser, pero lo entiendo—dijo, Tony, cerrando los ojos—. Te amo, pero también amo a Pepper.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo y, después, se besaron brevemente.

—Tal vez, puedas hacerlo—dijo Tony—. Piénsalo, tienes la herramienta perfecta para volver a tu tiempo y quedarte con ella.

Steve sonrió y asintió.

—Lo pensaré.

—En verdad, mereces tener una familia, Steve. Nadie debe reprocharte, si te marchas.

—Gracias, Tony.

Tony se dio por bien servido y se acurrucó de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Steve. Éste lo abrazó igualmente de vuelta.

—Es hora de dormir

Dijo alguno de los dos.

—Mañana es el gran día.

—Dulces sueños, mi amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Cuando pienso en el paso de Tony y Steve del MCU por los 70's siempre me pongo a pensar en ¿cómo consiguieron los disfraces que llevaban? ¿Lo planearon someramente antes? ¿Se quedaron unos días antes de ir a la base aquella? ¿Se quedaron después? Ah, los 70's, pintan para tanto fan fic, que se agradece. Siempre tendremos los 70's XD
> 
> En fin, recordé, después de poner el título, que hay una canción con ese nombre, pero no estoy segura de que le quede a este OS, así que no la puse jajaja
> 
> Eso es todo por hoy.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. El entrenador 1

María Stark frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras, al tiempo que veía a su unigénito tirado de panza en el sofá, con el control del Xbox en una mano, mientras con la otra se las arreglaba para alcanzar la bolsa de Doritos que estaba en la mesa de centro.

—No cabe duda—dijo en voz alta—, Jarvis tiene razón.

—¿En qué? —respondió su hijo escuetamente, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—En que volviste de la universidad más... rellenito, Tony.

El muchacho giró, entonces, un poco para ver a su madre.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy igual que siempre.

—No es verdad—María salvó la distancia entre ellos y le pellizcó el costado—Mira esto.

Tony dijo un respingo y ante el ataque no tuvo de otra que incorporarse y mirar a su mamá con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué comes en el campus? ¡Dios mío!—Prosiguió María—. Además, me dijeron que dejaste de ir a tus clases de box y ni hablar del ballet, ya ni siquiera vas a nadar, ¿verdad?

—Estoy ocupado—refunfuñó, Tony—. La universidad no es coser y cantar, mamá.

María levantó una ceja.

—Niño, ¿me vas a decir que se te dificulta? ¿A ti? ¿Es en serio? ¡Para ti es coser y cantar! —María volvió a pellizcarle las carnes— Por eso te la pasas comiendo porquerías y tirando sin hacer nada, ¿a qué sí?

—¡Mamá!—se quejó, Tony, y tuvo que abandonar el sofá, para evitar nuevos ataques de su madre.

—¡Nada de "mamá", Anthony!—dijo María severamente— ¡Tienes que cuidar de ti mismo!

—Cuido de mí mismo.

—Esto déjamelo a mí.

Tony hizo un mohín.

—No, no quiero más clases de esas. Además, ¡estoy de vacaciones!

—No me interesa—María le miró de manera tal que Tony supo que no tenía escapatoria—. Te contrataré un entrenador personal. No quiero que te escaquees. 

Tony cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, fastidiado.

—Nooo, mamaaaá...

—Silencio. Te pondrás en forma antes de que regreses a clases.

Sentenció, María, sin dejarle a Tony opciones para apelar.

***

—Es una joda—dijo Tony mientras rodaba en su cama.

—Tómalo con sabiduría—se escuchó la voz de su amigo Rhodey en el altavoz de su teléfono—, tendrás a todo el mundo a tus pies cuando regreses a clases tonificado.

—Me importa un bledo—Tony no estaba contento, no. Quería quedarse a dormir hasta las tantas, ver televisión y jugar vídeo juegos hasta el anochecer. Eran sus vacaciones, carajo, ¿por qué su madre tenía que arruinarlas con ejercicios matutinos? —. ¿Sabes que me dijo mi padre hoy en la mañana?

—No tengo idea—dijo, Rhodey.

—¡Qué había conseguido que un amigo suyo de SHIELD me entrenara! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Ni idea—repitió su amigo.

—¡Qué debe ser un militar!

—Y eso es malo, ¿por qué...?

—Porque debe ser un tipo estricto, que te muele con ejercicios hasta que no puedes ponerte en pie. ¡Moriré, Rhodey!—dramatizó— Te heredo a Dummy, no tienes más que aceitarlo de vez en cuando.

Rhodey rió del otro lado del auricular.

—Vamos, no puede ser para tanto.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡TONY!

El mencionado dio un respingo, esa era su mamá, gritándole desde algún punto de las escaleras.

—Carajo—murmuró.

—¡Tony, ya llegó tu entrenador!—la escuchó de nuevo. 

—Ah, mierda, mierda—farfulló y la risita de su amigo al teléfono tampoco mejoró las cosas—Te dejo—le dijo.

—Suerte—alcanzó a decir Rhodey, antes de que Tony le colgara.

Con un suspiro, Tony se levantó de la cama y subió la cremallera de la chaqueta de su conjunto deportivo.

—Aquí, vamos.

***

Pateando gatitos imaginarios, Tony salió de su habitación y así, también, bajó las escaleras. No quería, no quería, no quería.

Escuchó la voz de su madre a lo lejos, proveniente de la sala. Parecía contenta, sonaba, al menos, alegre. Tony siempre se maravillaría de la capacidad de las madres para hablar hasta por los codos con extraños, bueno, no podía asegurar que todas fueran así, pero su madre sí que lo era.

—Es un buen niño—escuchó que decía con mayor claridad, a medida que se acercaba, arrastrando los pies, a la sala—. Sólo que es un poco voluntarioso y sobre todo, terco. Realmente espero que no le dé problemas. De todas maneras, cualquier cosa, sólo tiene que decírmelo y le aplicaré un correctivo.

Tony escuchó una amable risa, que siguió a las palabras de su madre. En su mente se formó la imagen del entrenador. Un tipo alto, mal encarado, con corte de cepillo y carácter del diablo. Dios, iba a sufrir.

Al cruzar el umbral de la sala, Tony vio la espalda de su madre, primero. Ésta seguía hablando y Tony tuvo que carraspear para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí y que ya podía dejar de hablar mal de él.

María sonrió al escucharlo y giró para verlo. Tony suspiró y miró sus tenis blancos. No quiso mirar al verdugo que se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él para presentarse.

—Tony, querido, él es tu entrenador, el capitán Steven Rogers—dijo María, encantada.

—Mucho gusto—escuchó la voz del dichoso capitán. Una voz grave, muy, muy varonil.

Tony vio la mano que éste le tendió. Una mano grande y de piel clara. La estrechó con renuencia y notó que estaba un poco fría. Pensó en aquello que dicen de las personas de manos frías: que tienen un corazón cálido. Y rogó porque así fuera y se apiadara de él.

—Tony, hijo, dí hola—María no es estaba muy contenta con la actitud evasiva de su hijo hasta ese momento.

—Sí, como sea... Hola—dijo y María frunció el ceño.

—Hola—dijo el capitán, el entrenador, el verdugo—. ¿Estás listo?

Tony suspiró y levantó el rostro para verlo por fin, después de todo, tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento.

—Pues sincera...

Las palabras se le cortaron ahí. Su entrenador, no era nada de lo que había imaginado. Si bien era alto, no llevaba un corte a cepillo, más bien llevaba el pelo más largo, lo suficiente para poder peinarlo hacia atrás y su cabello era rubio, bonito. No parecía tener mal genio, al menos, no de momento; le sonreía de manera amable y hasta podía decir que compresiva. Y ¡maldita sea! ¡Qué bonita sonrisa! Dientes blancos, labios rosas. Y no era para nada mal encarado, de hecho, era bastante bien parecido, guapo, que digo guapo, guapísimo. Tony se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto lo vio, en cuanto sus ojos castaños se toparon con aquellos zarcos. Nunca había visto un azul tan vibrante como el de esas pupilas.

No, no estaba listo.

¿Cómo se suponía que haría ejercicio con un Adonis como ese mirándolo hacer el rídiculo? Moriría y no por el ejercicio precisamente. Sin embargo, de pronto y al mismo tiempo, por primera vez en su vida, quiso hacer ejercicio como si fuera lo único que importaba en la vida.

—¡Sí, estoy listo! —dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.

El capitán le sonrió ampliamente y volteó a ver a María para asentir, y decir de esa manera que él también estaba más que listo para la tarea que le habían planteado como titánica.

—Entonces, vamos afuera—dijo sin dejar de sonreí, pero esta vez, a Tony.

—Sí, señor—dijo éste, dio media vuelta como un soldadito y salió al patio seguido de su entrenador; ante la mirada satisfecha de María.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Yo aquí haciendo trampa de nuevo jaja será un two-shot (con posibilidad de ampliarse a 3, todo depende) y... nada, adoro cuando Steve es más grande que Tony (bueno, siempre es así, pero ustedes entienden). 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. El entrenador 2

—No sabes lo que es—dijo Tony tumbado de panza sobre la cama de Rhodey, con el control de la consola de video juegos colgando de sus manos.

Rhodey lo miró de reojo, lo suficiente para no perderse de su juego. Él estaba sentado en la alfombra, con la espalda recargada en los bajos de su cama, así que, más que ver a Tony, lo que vio fue el control moviéndose al compás de los movimientos de su amigo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía por dónde iban lo tiros del castaño al decir algo así de la nada. No había hecho otra cosa durante toda la semana.

—Steve—dijo Tony con algo que le pareció a Rhodey una especie de suspiro.

—¿Qué con él?

Sabía que se arriesgaba con esa pregunta. Pero, ciertamente, tampoco era para tanto. Tony diría que su entrenador era el hombre más sexy y guapo que había conocido, seguido de una enumeración de las cosas que le gustaban. Rhodey se preparó para ello, pero no esperaba que ese día, su amigo rebasara la línea de sus observaciones.

Sí, Tony comenzó a hablar del cabello rubio y sedoso, peinado hacia atrás y que a veces con el sudor caía un poco sobre la frente de su entrenador, húmedo y sensual. Luego, describió sus ojos azules, brillantes, amables y, a la vez, tan penetrantes. Sus labios rosas y carnosos a los que Tony deseaba siempre dar un mordisco. Sus bíceps de hierro y lo fuertes que eran y lo mucho que a Tony le gustaría ser estrujado entre ellos. Ni hablar de sus manos grandes y algo frías, y los lugares que quería que le tocaran. Su pecho, al que le gustaría usar de almohada y ese torso que le encantaría abrazar antes de dormir. Todo eso, Rhodey, ya se lo sabía, pero entonces, Tony lanzó la bomba.

—Hoy le vi el paquete—dijo como si nada y Rhodey se paralizó.

—¿Qué?

—Estábamos haciendo un ejercicio en el que me sujetaba a sus tobillos e intentaba levantar las piernas, luego, él empujaba mis pies de vuelta el suelo. Ya sabes, para el abdomen bajo o algo así.

—Ajá—Rhodey no estaba seguro de que querer saber el resto de la historia.

—Entonces, a mitad del ejercicio, levanté la vista—Tony rió como un chiquillo travieso y Rhodey levantó una ceja pensando "hombre, ya tienes dieciocho años, compórtate como adulto"—. Llevaba un pants holgado, como siempre, pero, desde abajo, se notó que no tiene aquello pequeño.

—¡Tony! —Rhodey hizo un gesto de desagrado, a él imaginar partes nobles masculinas le causaba todo menos entusiasmo.

—Es más, creo que ni siquiera es tamaño promedio—continuó aquel, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de su amigo—. Y ¿sabes qué más?

Rhodey negó con cara de fuchi. En verdad que ya no quería saber.

—La otra vez que me corrigió las sentadillas, me agarró de la cadera, por atrás. ¡Uff, hubieras visto!

Rhodey negó, no, no habría querido ver.

—Me indicó como bajar el trasero correctamente para no lastimarme las rodillas. ¿Te imaginas que me agarre así para sentarme en su...?

—¡Tony! —Rhodey pausó el juego y lo miró airado— ¡No quiero imaginármelo, caramba!

Tony rió.

—No seas pudoroso—le dijo entre carcajadas.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan explícito? —se quejó Rhodey—. Tú sí que no tienes ni una pizca de pudor.

—Es que tengo que decirlo o explotaré. No sabes la tortura que sufro todos los días.

—No creo que sea tortura, bien que disfrutas que te corrija y al hacerlo te toque. Lo que me sorprende que es que él aún no te haya atrapado con una erección o algo así.

—Estuvo a punto—dijo Tony con renovado entusiasmo—. El otro día, mientras hacíamos unas abdominales normales, me sujetaba las piernas mientras yo me incorporaba. Estaba arrodillado frente a mí y me imaginé que me separaba los muslos y...

—¡Argg, Tony!

Rhodey sacudió la cabeza y Tony volvió a reír.

—Si sigues hablando de tu entrenador, me largo.

—Esta es tu casa.

—No me importa.

Tony rió por lo bajo, rodó para quedar con la espalda sobre el colchón y dejó caer su cabeza por el borde de la cama, desde ahí vio la imagen del juego invertida en la pantalla.

—Está bien—dijo a regañadientes y Rhodey reanudó el juego—. Pero, oye...

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que yo pueda gustarle?

—Ni idea. Tú lo que quieres es dártelo o, como veo, que te dé y no precisamente ejercicios de calistenia.

Tony volvió a reír.

—Sí, pero...—hizo una pausa y Rhodey volvió a mirarlo de reojo—... me cae bien, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te cae bien?

—Es que es muy amable y aunque es buena persona, es algo sassy. Me gusta cómo me trata y de lo que hablamos cuando el entrenamiento termina.

Rhodey frunció el ceño.

—Espera, espera—volvió a poner pausa—, ¿me estás diciendo que no sólo te gusta su físico, sino...?

Tony giró de nuevo y asintió.

—Rhodey, creo que me he enamorado de él en serio.

Rhodey levantó ambas cejas sorprendido. Eso sí que era nuevo.

***

Tony resopló. Era un día particularmente caluroso de ese verano. Tony estaba deshidratándose, entre el sudor y la baba que se le caía nada más ver a su entrenador con aquella playera blanca de la SSR pegada al cuerpo, especialmente en sus musculosos hombros y que, como la suya, estaba empapada en sudor. Su mente voló rápidamente y comenzó a imaginarse muchas cosas en tan sólo un segundo.

—Eso es todo—escuchó que decía el capitán con voz tranquilizadora—, sólo vamos a estirar.

Tony asintió en modo automático y comenzó a estirar imitando en lo posible los movimientos de Steve. Levantó los brazos hacia el cielo como si quisiera alcanzarlo y, luego, bajó, intentando tocar la punta de sus pies con sus dedos. Fue entonces que Steve se acercó a él, y su corazón latió como un loco.

Sintió como Steve corregía su postura, y empujaba, luego, desde atrás, su espalda baja un poco más hacia abajo. Tony ignoró el tirón que sintió en las corvas de las piernas, pero su corazón martilleó más fuerte que antes y una punzada le atacó el vientre. Steve estaba detrás de él, podía sentir su cercanía, sus manos le sujetaban la cadera... un centímetro más cerca, quizás nada de ropa y aquello...

—Ahora incorpórate lentamente—le dijo Steve— y al piso.

Tony obedeció y se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose frente a Steve. No supo porque hizo eso, cuando se dio cuenta estaba a centímetros del cordón que ataba los pantalones deportivos de Steve a su cintura. Sólo tenía que deshacer el nudo, bajarlos un poco y...

—Siéntate, Tony—escuchó que le decía Steve y daba un paso atrás, para darle espacio—, te ayudare con la espalda.

Tony se sentó en el patio con las piernas estiradas, levantó los brazos y se inclinó buscando, una vez más, alcanzar la punta de sus pies. Steve lo rodeó, se arrodilló tras él y le empujó suavemente la espalda para profundizar el estiramiento. Tony dio un respingo, dolía, pero lo que más lo conmocionaba eran esas manos sobre su espalda. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba apartar de su mente esas cosas. Por más que quisiera, Steve era mayor que él y era amigo de su padre, lo que era aún peor... así que se apresuró y terminó todos los estiramientos, intentando hacerlos tan bien, que la ayuda de Steve no fuera necesaria.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Steve cuando terminaron y se secaba el sudor del cuello con una pequeña toalla.

—Bien—dijo Tony evitando mirarlo y masajeando su hombro derecho distraídamente.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó Steve,

—¿Eh?

—Ven.

—¿Qué?

Steve sonrió, dejo la toalla sobre su hombro y se acercó. Tony sintió de nuevo su presencia a sus espaldas, seguido del toque de sus manos sobre su hombro, dándole un suave masaje.

—Tal vez, trabajamos mucho hoy—le dijo Steve—, si te duele mucho, dímelo.

—Es...está bien—murmuró, Tony, sintiendo su cara roja y dio las gracias por el calor y el ejercicio que también solían colorear de rojo sus mejillas.

—¿Seguro? Tal vez, sería bueno cancelar el entrenamiento de mañana para que...

—¡No! —Tony se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, nada más hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que había sonado aquello, sintió más calientes sus mejillas, pero ahora de vergüenza—, quiero decir, no quiero interrumpir el entrenamiento.

Steve le sonrió amablemente como siempre, le revolvió el cabello y, luego, apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—El descanso también es parte de un buen entrenamiento, no quiero que te lastimes.

Tony levantó la vista lentamente hasta encontrar las pupilas celestes de su entrenador; se mordió el labio inferior y creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta. Ya no tenía duda, Steve le gustaba mucho, mucho. Estaba tan cerca que, estaba seguro, si se ponía de puntitas podría besarlo. Era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Tony? —El capitán ladeó el rostro, el silencio en su pupilo no era algo normal, mucho menos aquel que parecía estar envuelto en una atmósfera de timidez. Preocupado por haberlo presionado en el entrenamiento de ese día, le tocó la frente—¿Te sientes bien?

Tony dio un respingo, sintió los dedos de Steve apartándole el pelo húmedo de la frente, para después acunarle las mejillas. Ah, iba a morir, si Steve se inclinaba hacia él en ese momento...

—Estás caliente—le dijo Steve y Tony se sintió expuesto—, creo que será mejor que entres ya a tu casa, te hidrates un poco y descanses.

—Es... estoy bi... bien—balbuceo sujetando las muñecas de Steve para que éste no apartara sus manos de sus mejillas aún—. Cap...—murmuró.

—¿Mmh?

—Quiero decirte algo— dijo, de nuevo, en voz baja—. Pero es un secreto, acércate.

Steve lo miró al principio confundido, pero aceptó acercarse. Tony estaba dispuesto a robarle un beso, pero justo cuando Steve estaba por inclinarse hacia él, escuchó la voz cantarina de su madre y la oportunidad se desvaneció.

María Stark apareció sonriente con un vestido primaveral floreado y un enorme sombrero que le cubría el rostro y los hombros del sol; llevaba en las manos una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos. Tony tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, estaba sediento y su botella de agua hacia minutos que se había terminado, así que la perspectiva de una limonada bien fría le hacía feliz; por el otro, su madre había roto la atmósfera, y le había echado a perder la oportunidad de cercanía con su entrenador, fuera de la corrección de posturas en los ejercicios, así que también estaba molesto.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó ella mirándolos alternativamente.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, señora Stark—respondió Steve educadamente y le ayudó con la bandeja, apartándose así, definitivamente de Tony.

María sonrió y Tony bufó.

—Vamos, Steve, llámame por mi nombre—María rió un poco, en opinión de Tony, tontamente—. Howard está adentro, me pidió que te dijera que no te fueras sin verlo.

Steve asintió y sonrió. María sirvió los vasos de limonada para cada uno y al entregarle a Tony el suyo, le pellizcó las mejillas.

—Creo que te está sentando muy bien el ejercicio—le dijo, mientras Tony intentaba escapar de sus arrumacos—, hasta creo que ya bajaste de peso. Es que, Steve, en serio, si por este niño fuera, su vida transcurriría sentado frente a una pantalla.

—¡Mamá!

Steve sonrió y le dirigió a Tony una mirada indulgente y cómplice, como si le dijera que no se preocupara ni avergonzara. Tony desvió la vista y, rojo como un tomate, se bebió su limonada de golpe.

—Bueno, ya que terminaron, entren a la casa, la comida está casi lista. Y Tony date un baño antes, ¿quieres? Steve, si tú lo deseas puedes ducharte también, antes de comer, así hablas con Howard. Tony indícale dónde.

María recuperó la bandeja con la jarra y deshizo el camino hasta el interior de su hogar.

Tony suspiró y volteó a ver a Steve.

—Disculpa a mi madre.

—¿Por qué tendría que?

Cierto, se dijo Tony, pero la sonrisa que le dirigió Steve le hizo notar que comprendía de que hablaba.

—Bueno, habla sin saber, te dice que te quedes a comer y no sabe si tienes algo que hacer; y también te dice que te duches, pero ni siquiera se preocupa por si traes ropa, en esta casa definitivamente no hay ropa de tu talla.

Steve rió y sacudió la cabeza, antes de señalar la maleta que había dejado apoyada en el tronco del árbol que les hacía un poco de sombra.

—De hecho, traigo una muda, después de venir aquí iba a ir al cuartel, ahí me ducharía y comería; creo que la oferta de tu mamá es más atractiva que el puré de papás con sabor a harina del comedor. Las mamás siempre tienen un sexto sentido. ¿No crees?

Tony sonrió. Bueno, tener la compañía de Steve por más tiempo, sin duda, era una ganancia que no podía dejar de agradecer a su madre.

—Bueno... entonces...—dijo rascándose la nuca, un poco nervioso— ¿te llevo a la ducha?

Steve se bebió el último trago de limonada y asintió.

***

Tony lo condujo a su habitación. Por ello estaba tan nervioso en el jardín. Lo había pensado, cuando su madre le pidió que le indicara a Steve donde podía bañarse. Claro, había más de una habitación para huéspedes en esa casa, cada una con un baño privado, así que bien pudo llevarlo a una de ellas, pero él era Tony Stark y si algo representaba un vuelco para su corazón, lo tomaría.

—Puedes dejar tu mochila ahí, el baño está allá—dijo señalando una silla y después una puerta.

Steve giró en redondo y se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

—¿Tu cuarto? —preguntó, sólo por confirmar.

Tony se quitó la playera sudada y la aventó descuidadamente al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Sí—dijo sintiéndose ligeramente expuesto ante Steve y, al mismo tiempo, sorprendido por su propio impulso.

Steve asintió, no preguntó la razón por la que lo había llevado ahí y lo observó mientras Tony se quitaba los tenis pisando el talón de uno y, luego, del otro. Realmente no podía ver porque María estaba tan preocupada. Tony era delgado, su piel lucía tensa sobre sus músculos juveniles, que, aunque poco desarrollados, correspondían a los de un hombre que está saliendo de la adolescencia. No estaba seguro si era producto del ejercicio que habían estado llevando a cabo hasta ese momento, pero, aun así, no entendía la preocupación de María.

—¿Me ducho primero? —preguntó y Tony asintió irguiéndose con las manos en la cadera y moviendo sus dedos dentro de los calcetines.

En cuanto Steve entró al baño, Tony tragó saliva, corrió a la puerta, puso el seguro. Luego, con los dedos temblorosos sujetó su celular.

Rodhey, 33-12 lo voy a hacer.

La respuesta de su amigo no tardó.

¿Hacer qué?

Sabes qué—respondió Tony—. Deséame suerte, espero que no duela mucho.

Rhodey le respondió con un emoji de sorpresa y un:

Espera, ¿qué?

Tony ya no respondió, sólo necesitaba exteriorizarlo, se dijo y se sentó en la cama, para quitarse los calcetines y el short que vestía, así como la ropa interior. Una extraña emoción lo invadió, se sentía muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo muy osado, dispuesto. Se estiró en la cama y mientras el agua corría del otro lado de la puerta del baño, él probó un par de poses que podía considerar sexys mirándose de reojo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía casi enfrente. Ninguna lo satisfacía, pero mientras estaba en ello, su deseo aumento, el roce de las sabanas tenía algo de erótico y su imaginación corría, anticipando el toque de manos invisibles sobre su cuerpo.

El agua dejó de correr, su corazón dio un salto y se giró en la cama acomodándose de costado, apoyando su cabeza en un brazo y con la mirada en la puerta. Un pequeño pensamiento corrió por su mente, una cosa que no había considerado: ¿y si a Steve no le atraían los chicos? Bueno, aquella era una posibilidad enorme, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba ahí.

La perilla de la puerta giró en lo que le parecieron a Tony minutos en lugar de segundos. La puerta se abrió y emergió un poco de vapor del interior, junto con Steve. El castaño abandonó la cama de un salto, ni siquiera supo cómo, pero se encontró pronto detrás de una cortina, unos pasos detrás de su entrenador. Éste se detuvo con la perilla de la puerta en la mano, mirando extrañado lo que le pareció una habitación vacía. Llevaba la toalla atada a la cadera y su cabello mojado escurría sobre su cuello; la piel de su espalda estaba salpicada de gotitas de agua. Y Tony no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo, sintió la punzada de excitación en su bajo vientre, seguida del tirón característico de la erección.

Su rostro se coloreó y vio a Steve cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia su mochila en la silla unos pasos más enfrente.

—¿Tony, dónde estás?—dijo apartándose el cabello mojado de la frente al tiempo que buscaba algo en su mochila.

Tony no contestó, por el contrario, estaba conteniendo la respiración tras la cortina. Asomando un ojo por la tela, vio boquiabierto la figura del hombre que le gustaba y casi podía sentir la baba resbalando por la comisura de sus labios. Vio cuando Steve, al no recibir respuesta, se encogió de hombros y sacó algunas prendas de su mochila y, después, se quitaba la toalla para secarse apropiadamente todo el cuerpo. Tony no puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en cada musculo, incluyendo los de su trasero. Se mordió los labios para sólo dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Cuando Steve se movió, girando un poco hacia él de frente, su vista indudablemente recayó en la entrepierna de su entrenador y todo su cuerpo tembló. Si lo hacían moriría, pensó, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

Steve se sentó en el borde de la cama y al hacerlo sujetó las prendas que Tony había dejado ahí. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que aquel no podía haber ido muy lejos sin calzoncillos, Tony también se dio cuenta, por lo que salió de su escondite con la intención de quitarle esa ropa de las manos. Corrió hasta él, olvidando su propia desnudez, trepó en la cama y arrodillado a su lado le quitó la ropa.

Steve le miró sorprendido, pero también algo divertido.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Tony tragó saliva y señaló la ventana tras, cuyas cortinas, se había escondido.

Steve rió.

—Creo que diste un espectáculo del otro lado—le dijo y Tony se sonrojo.

No lo había pensado, pero por estar viendo las posaderas de su entrenador, él seguramente enseñó las suyas por la ventana. Steve se dio cuenta de su turbación y se rió un poco más. Solía ser muy amable, pero después de unos días y de darse cuenta que a Tony le gustaba hacer bromas y burlarse de cualquier cosa; había entrado en confianza suficiente como para tómarle el pelo, también, de vez en cuando. Así que no se reprimió y rió ante el sonrojo de Tony, éste infló las mejillas y le estrelló el short en el hombro. No estaba del todo enojado, escuchar reír a Steve provocó su propia risa. Jugando, cubrió la boca de Steve con las manos y lo empujó sobre el colchón. El capitán le sujetó las muñecas y tiró de él, llevándolo consigo.

La risa paró cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que habían terminado. Tony estaba a horcajadas sobre Steve, y ambos estaban completamente desnudos. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, su corazón le martillo el pecho y el rojo en sus mejillas se volvió más intenso. Steve le miró y tensó el gesto.

—Ammh, creo que es mejor que vayas a ducharte—masculló.

Tony asintió, pero no se movió, de pronto no sabía cómo.

—Cap...—murmuró—, yo...

Steve lo miró a los ojos y las palabras, el tiempo, el deber, la vergüenza, todo se diluyó. Tony se inclinó hacia él. Su nariz rozó la del capitán y ladeó el rostro. Sintió la tibieza de la respiración de éste contra su mejilla y, cerró los ojos, esperando que sus labios encontraran buen puerto. Así fue, sintió los labios de Steve húmedos y tibios contra los suyos. No se había apartado, así que esa fue una dulce sorpresa para Tony. Otra sorpresa fue cuando sintió las manos de Steve sujetándole la cadera suavemente, mientras se besaban. Se estremeció ante el toque de esos dedos que después le acariciaron el costado y le rodearon la espalda, atrayéndolo un poco más a la piel todavía húmeda de su entrenador. Mientras tanto, el beso se había profundizado un poco más, dejando atrás el mero contacto que era. Tony entreabrió lo labios y sintió como los de Steve los atrapaban y los dejaban ir a un ritmo cadencioso y suave.

Sin lugar a dudas, sus cuerpos reaccionaban, se sentían cómodos y, a la vez, exaltados, deseosos. La temperatura subió. Tony era consciente de su erección rozando el abdomen de Steve, se estaba derritiendo y sólo estaba esperando que las manos que le acariciaban la cadera de nuevo, le atraparan las nalgas. Pero cuando estaba pasando, cuando los dedos de Steve le estrujaron el trasero, escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta y la burbuja en la que estaban estalló.

—¡Tony, a comer! —escuchó que decía su madre— ¿Capitán, está ahí?

Tony se incorporó presa del pánico, había puesto el seguro de la puerta, pero aun así... No supo que hacer, así que Steve contestó por él.

—Aquí estoy—dijo—, Tony me prestó su ducha, se está bañando ahora. Termino de vestirme y la alcanzo.

—Muy bien, por favor, dígale a Tony que no se tarde mucho, ese niño se tarda horas en el baño, se siente tritón o qué se yo.

Steve le aseguro que lo haría y, después, volteó a ver a Tony.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te bañes, ya—dijo.

Tony asintió enmudecido. Se separaron y Tony corrió al baño mientras Steve se vestía.

***

Cuando bajó al comedor, Steve ya estaba ahí, vestía su uniforme verde, y por supuesto, se veía exquisito. Ah, Tony tenía hambre, pero por primera vez en su vida, no era comida lo que se dice comida precisamente lo que quería devorar. Steve lo miró de reojo a la mitad de una carcajada que le había arrancado Howard.

—Vaya, hasta que te dignas—dijo éste último a su hijo, cuando lo vio tirar de la silla que estaba justo al lado de María.

Tony bufó, pero no dijo nada. Evitó la mirada de Steve, porque sabía que se sonrojaría y que eso lo delataría.

—Estábamos hablando de tu entrenamiento—dijo María para ponerlo al corriente.

—Steve dice que vas muy bien—dijo Howard y, luego, se dirigió al capitán —, es una lástima que tenga que interrumpirse, nunca lo había visto hacer tanto ejercicio como ahora.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Interrumpirse? —preguntó realmente alarmado, pero esperando que no se notara.

—Sí, Steve tiene que volver a servicio pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Howard.

Tony buscó, ahora sí, la mirada de Steve. Este se la devolvió y algo en sus ojos azules lo tranquilizó.

—Sí, pero aún tengo un par de semanas.

Tony suspiró aliviado y María sonrió al escucharlo, nunca había visto tanto gusto en Tony por el ejercicio físico, era una maravilla y solo esperaba que con o sin Steve, continuara con su entrenamiento.

Steve y Tony no pudieron hablar después. El rubio se despidió nada más terminar de comer, como había dicho tenía que dirigirse a su cuartel y reportarse. Tony volvió a su habitación con el cosquilleo de aquel beso en los labios y la sensación fantasma de las caricias sobre su piel. Se dejó caer en la cama, no sin antes atraer contra sí la toalla mojada que Steve había dejado estirada sobre el respaldo de la silla. Aspiró el aroma de ésta, como si pudiera llevarse el aroma del entrenador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. El entrenador 3

Tony se incorporó, esa era la quinta ronda de la serie de ejercicios que su entrenador le había dado para ese día. El sudor le recorría las sienes y empapaba el cuello de su playera; tenía la respiración agitada y no tuvo otra opción que tomar un par de tragos de aire por la boca. Al levantar la vista se encontró con ese par de ojos azules que habían invadido más de uno de sus sueños. Steve, el dueño de esos ojos, le sonrió y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Bien hecho—le dijo—. Eso ha sido todo.

Tony tragó saliva. El verano estaba por terminar junto con sus vacaciones; pero también era el fin de esos entrenamientos extenuantes. No era que iba a extrañar levantarse temprano y empaparse de sudor, o amanecer con los músculos adoloridos. No. Lo que iba a extrañar era a su entrenador, porque éste también regresaba a sus actividades cotidianas.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó jadeando ligeramente.

Steve asintió y, lentamente, comenzó a apartar su mano del hombro del muchacho, pero éste alcanzó a sujetarla. Tony no había podido olvidar aquel beso en su habitación, mucho menos el roce de su cuerpo con el de Steve. Había pasado unas cuantas noches abrumado por aquella sensación que, con el tiempo, se había magnificado en lugar de diluirse. Probablemente no se trataba más que de su deseo exacerbado, pero él estaba seguro que se trataba también de su amor. Un amor que por primera vez era más fuerte que sí mismo, un amor al que no le podía decir que no y frente al que no podía fingir. Eso justamente: no podía fingir. Todos sus pensamientos, todos sus sentimientos, estaba seguro, se reflejaban perfectamente en su voz, en sus gestos, incluso, en sus silencios.

Steve hizo una pausa, sintiendo el tacto caliente de aquellos dedos contra su muñeca. No le habría costado nada mover la mano y apartar ese toque, sin embargo, sabía que era inútil. Apartarlo en ese momento, no extinguiría lo que sentía ni, mucho menos, borraría aquel momento intimo que compartieron apenas unos días atrás. Tony no necesitaba hablar para que pudiera entender lo que en su mente bullía. Así que sin decir nada y tras echar un vistazo rápido, lo más discretamente posible, dio un paso hacia él, con su otro brazo le rodeó la cintura, lo abrazó contra sí, e inclinó el rostro para besarle suave y brevemente en los labios.

Tony aguantó un poco la respiración cuando lo sintió acercarse, y tembló como un adolescente cuando se sintió rodeado. Esperaba el beso con ansias, así que cerró los ojos antes de que éste se produjera. Por un momento, el mundo desapareció y todo lo que existía era ese beso, esa caricia que le rozaba los labios y le transmitía calor a su cuerpo ya cansado.

Cuando el beso se extinguió, Steve suspiró y Tony abrió los ojos.

—Esto no debería ser—murmuró el capitán y soltó suavemente al castaño.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú padre va a colgarme.

Tony sonrió y Steve le devolvió el gesto. Por supuesto que era algo a considerar, pero Tony podía notar que su entrenador no era un boy scout y, por el contrario, aunque las consideraba, no temía romper las reglas.

—Yo me encargo de él—dijo Tony—. Después de todo, ya no soy un niño. Ya voy en la universidad y puedo salir con quién yo quiera.

Steve suspiró y decidió tomar su toalla del pasto, así como la botella de agua.

—No lo sé, Tony—dijo y echó a caminar hacia la casa.

Tony tomó sus cosas también y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—Yo sí lo sé—le dijo.

Steve volteó a verlo y le sonrió de una manera que Tony sintió que no lo estaba tomando en serio. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando el diablo apareció.

—¡Hey, Steve! ¿Terminaron ya?—Howard gritó desde debajo del marco de la puerta que daba al jardín.

Steve no contestó hasta que se detuvo frente a él.

—Sí, ha sido una buena práctica.

—Ya lo creo—dijo Howard y le dirigió una mirada a su hijo—. Será mejor que te bañes, ya casi está la comida.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Sé lo que debo hacer—dijo—, ya no soy un niño—enfatizó eso último, incluyendo una mirada de soslayo hacia su joven entrenador.

—Ah, ¿no? —Howard lo miró con un pequeño dejo burlón—. Entonces, ¿por qué aún tienes tu pijama de dinosaurios?

—¡Papá! —Tony enrojeció, no se atrevió a ver a Steve y subió a su habitación casi corriendo.

Sabía que, si había algo que preocupaba a ambos, era el tema de la edad. Steve probablemente pensaba ser demasiado mayor para Tony, que éste debía tener experiencias con alguien de su edad o más cercana a ella. Pero para Tony, el miedo radicaba en ser demasiado infantil aún, no tener temas que hablar con él y aburrirle o hartarle en algún momento. Sin embargo, no iba a claudicar, Steve le gustaba y sabía que era reciproco.

Se duchó tan rápido como pudo y bajó de nuevo. Encontró a sus padres en el comedor charlando, con los platos servidos ya sobre la mesa, aparentemente sólo lo estaban esperando para comer.

—¿Y Steve? —preguntó.

—Tenía que irse—contestó María con una tenue sonrisa—. Anda, cariño, siéntate, debes de estar hambriento.

Tony bufó y corrió la silla con pesadez. No había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse y le molestaba, mas no se preocupó por ello, puesto que, pensó, ya tendría el día siguiente para ello. Durante la tarde, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ese "no poder despedirse" se extendería de manera indefinida.

—Steve llamó—anunció Howard al entrar a la sala.

Tony se incorporó del sillón en cuanto escuchó ese nombre y dejó de ver la televisión que hasta ese momento había tenido toda su atención. María también volteó hacia su marido, bajó su libro y se quitó los lentes para mirarlo.

—Me dijo que se adelantó su misión y no podrá venir mañana—dijo Howard y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Oh, que lastima—pronunció María—, con lo bien que le estaba haciendo a Tony...

Howard se encogió de hombros.

—Así son estas cosas, querida.

—Pero vendrá pasado mañana, ¿no?—preguntó Tony, esperanzado.

Howard sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a su mujer como diciendo que su pequeño hijo era muy ingenuo.

—No sé cuándo podrá venir—respondió—. Esas misiones a veces llevan más tiempo del estipulado. Sea como sea, estará fuera unos quince días, como mínimo.

—Pero...—Tony lo miró con aprensión—...yo regreso en una semana a la universidad...

—Me temo que tendrás que entrenar por tu cuenta, hijo—le dijo María.

—Pero...

—Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es una buena oportunidad para que pongas a prueba tu voluntad.

—Pero...

—Cariño, déjalo estar, sólo le queda una semana de vacaciones— Howard le guiñó un ojo a Tony—. Que flojee un poco.

María frunció los labios, pero termino asintiendo.

—Supongo que te lo has ganado—le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa amable.

Tony los miró alternativamente con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si las palabras se hubieran quedado ahí justo en el borde, a punto de salir.

Bufó molesto y abandonó la sala ante la mirada confundida de sus padres; ellos esperaban que estuviera contento con la perspectiva de dormir hasta tarde y quedarse tumbado en el sillón tanto como quisiera. Ellos no entendían que, en ese momento, su hijo estaba en medio de una tragedia. Steve se iba y quien sabe cuándo volvería, su entrenamiento era lo de menos. Tony se había hecho camino hacia el corazón de su entrenador, pero si se separaban ahora, las cosas se enfriarían antes de poder ser completamente sincero sobre sus sentimientos.

En su habitación tomó su teléfono celular, estaba a punto de llamar a sus amigos para lloriquear un poco y de paso que le dieran consejos, pero no quería dar lastimas. Se dijo que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hablar con Steve antes de que se fuera, y no, no valía hacerlo por teléfono. Dio varias vueltas en su habitación, pensando qué podía hacer. De pronto, se detuvo, una idea había llegado y le había iluminado la sesera. Sonrió y corrió fuera de su habitación.

No regresó a la sala con sus padres, sino que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Ahí, sabía, encontraría a su mayordomo. Jarvis estaba entretenido puliendo la platería, mientras horneaba un pastel y el café sobre la estufa empezaba a soltar su aroma característico, Tony supuso que estaba preparando la merienda.

—¡Jarv!—dijo patinando en el piso y apenas deteniéndose del borde de la isla.

—Joven Tony, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—preguntó el mayordomo sin apartar su atención a los cubiertos.

—¿Sabes dónde vive Steve?

—¿Steve? —Jarvis, ahora sí, volteó a verlo y dejó su tarea por un momento— ¿Se refiere al capitán Rogers?

—Ese mismo—Tony tamborileo los dedos sobre la superficie de granito de la isla—. ¿Puedes dármela?

—Me temo, joven, que esa información no la poseo a la mano. Tal vez, su padre...

—No quiero que mi papá sepa. ¿Puedes conseguírmela, Jarv?

Jarvis le miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Por qué no quiere que...?

—Por fa, Jarv. ¿Sí?

El mayordomo suspiró. Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, tenía debilidad por ese niño, bueno, ni tan niño. Después de todo, lo había cuidado desde el primer día de su vida. Así que prácticamente no podía negarle nada.

—Bueno, mañana revisaré en el despacho de su padre...

—No, Jarv, tiene que ser hoy—Tony estaba a punto de arrodillarse.

Jarvis se dio cuenta de su ansiedad y suspiró de nuevo. En ese momento, sonó la cafetera y Jarvis se levantó para apagar el fuego, unos minutos más tarde, casi como sincronizado, sonó la campanilla del horno. Tony vio como Jarvis lo abría y sacaba un biscocho que olía delicioso y lo dejaba sobre la isla.

—De acuerdo, joven Tony, pero con una condición—le dijo mientras se dirigía a la alacena.

—¡La que sea!

—Sirva usted la merienda.

Tony asintió más veces de las necesarias. Jarvis le dejo las tazas y los platos para que realizara su encargo con celeridad; mientras él se dirigía al despacho de su jefe. Tony se encargó de servir el café y el pastel, puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió a la sala, donde sus padres pasaban la tarde.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mosca te picó? —le dijo Howard cuando lo vio aparecer en la sala con su encargo.

—Nada. Quise ayudarle a Jarvis—dijo Tony dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

—Oh, gracias, querido—dijo María con una enorme sonrisa—. Me alegra que seas considerado.

Tony asintió.

—¿Y tú no vas a comer? —preguntó Howard al tiempo que estiraba la mano para tomar su taza de café.

—No...yo... no tengo hambre. Esperaré a la cena—dijo—. De hecho, no creo que cene, tengo mucho sueño. El entrenamiento de hoy fue muy pesado, así que creo que me iré a dormir.

Howard levantó una ceja, escéptico, pero no dijo nada. María, en cambio, le sonrió a su hijo y le hizo acercarse para darle su beso de buenas noches.

—Descansa, querido.

—Sí, mamá—respondió Tony—. Buenas noches, Howard.

—"Papá", igualado—lo corrigió su padre.

La broma de todos los días, se dijo Tony, estaba dicha. Subiría a su habitación, cerraría la puerta con llave... pero primero, necesitaba saber si Jarvis había cumplido con su misión. Fingió que se dirigía a su habitación, pero antes de subir las escaleras y torció hacia el despacho de su padre. Cuando iba llegando, Jarvis iba saliendo y cerraba la puerta.

—¿Y?—preguntó tan ansioso que Jarvis creyó ver que había saltado en su lugar.

Por toda respuesta, el mayordomo le entrego una pequeña nota. Tony la tomó, leyó la dirección y sonrió.

—¡Gracias, Jarv!—dijo y lo abrazó brevemente—¡Te debo una!

Sin esperar respuesta, salió disparado a su habitación. Una vez ahí, decidió darse otra ducha, prepararse, porque esa noche estaba dispuesto a todo. Después, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, y tras poner las indicaciones para llegar a la casa del capitán en su teléfono celular, salió por la ventana que daba al jardín. Corrió hacia el cobertizo, donde guardaban los autos de uso diario y su bicicleta. Despacio, esperando no hacer ruido o dejarse ver, salió de su casa dispuesto a encontrarse con su entrenador.

***

Cuando Steve volvió del cuartel, ya era de noche. Dejó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento y subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a su departamento. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar sentado en el piso y recargado contra su puerta a Tony, así como a una bicicleta medio arrumbada en el pasillo, la cual, seguramente, había subido por el elevador.

—¡Cap!—al verlo, Tony se incorporó—Te... te estaba esperando.

Steve sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—En bici.

—Me refiero a...

—Le robé la dirección a mi papá de su agenda.

—Vaya, chico listo—sonrió de nuevo y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo—, ¿ya cenaste?

Tony negó y esperó a que Steve abriera la puerta como un bueno niño. Entró detrás del capitán y cerró con cuidado. Steve dejó su mochila sobre un sofá y se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Pizza.

Steve sonrió y le tendió el teléfono. Tony pidió las pizzas. Le extrañó que Steve no le preguntara nada más sobre su visita y él no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Había ido hasta ahí para decirle que quería ser algo más que sólo su pupilo o el hijo de su amigo. Quería, de alguna manera, tener algo seguro entre ellos, aunque fuesen sólo palabras.

Steve le ofreció una soda de lata, mientras llegaba la pizza y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Pasaron un par de segundos y, de pronto, Steve le acarició el pelo detrás de la nuca, fue un gesto muy tranquilo, natural, como si fuera algo de todos los días. Tony se paralizó y sintió el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho.

—Supongo que te enteraste de lo de la misión—dijo el capitán acertadamente—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Tony volteó a verlo, se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía idea de cómo es que Steve lo sabía, o cómo es que podía leerlo tan fácilmente. Quería decirle que no se fuera, pero no podía hablar, por toda respuesta estiró los brazos y se aferró al cuello del capitán, dicho impulso le alcanzó para besarle. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Steve correspondió y lo abrazó acercándolo a él. Sus labios se movieron suavemente, profundizando la caricia, alcanzando el interior de esa ansiosa boca. Tony se movió, paso de su asiento en el sofá, a sentarse a horcajadas en las piernas de Steve, todo, sin romper el beso.

Steve lo abrazó más cerca, deslizando las manos por su espalda, deteniéndose en su cadera y guiando ésta delante y atrás, con sensualidad. Tony gimió dentro de la boca del capitán, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo debajo de su ropa, sólo quería quitársela y apagar ese incendio que nacía en sus entrañas. Pero justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta y tuvieron que separarse.

Steve se incorporó del sofá y fue por dinero para pagar las pizzas. Tony permaneció de pie, esperándolo, mirándolo, todavía ansioso, todavía saboreando el beso que humedeció sus labios. Steve cerró la puerta, dejo las pizzas sobre la mesa de centro de su sala y volteó a ver a Tony.

—¿Vamos a comer?

Tony volvió a morderse el labio inferior y, sin decir nada, caminó hacia Steve. Se detuvo frente a él, estiró un brazo y con sus dedos alcanzó la tela de la playera del capitán, se aferró a ella y apoyó la frente en el pecho de éste.

—Yo te defenderé de mi papá—le dijo en voz baja—, así que...

Steve sonrió, no dijo nada más, estrechó al muchacho entre sus brazos y le besó en la coronilla.

—Eres muy tierno, ¿sabías?

Tony frunció el ceño y levantó la vista.

—¡Claro que no soy tie...!

La frase se ahogó en la boca del otro. Un nuevo beso tomó fuerza poco a poco, y elevó la temperatura entre ellos. Steve se las arregló para levantar a Tony lo suficiente para que éste se aferrara a su cadera con las piernas. Así, lo llevó a la habitación contigua, la recamara. Tony sintió el colchón en su espalda y un poco del peso del capitán sobre él, poco después.

Cuando el beso terminó, Steve se incorporó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

—Creo que por el día de hoy has tenido suficiente actividad física.

—Un entrenamiento nocturno especial—dijo Tony bromeando— me viene muy bien, ya que estarás lejos mucho tiempo.

Steve sonrió y lo besó brevemente una vez más.

—Pon a prueba mi flexibilidad, cap—continuó Tony con una sonrisa, pícara—. Estoy listo.

Steve rió esta vez y se acercó a él, hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron.

—Pondré a prueba tu resistencia—murmuró y a continuación lo besó.

Tony rió dentro de la boca de su entrenador y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, profundizando y manteniendo por más tiempo aquellos labios contra los suyos. Steve deslizó sus manos por los contornos del muchacho, hasta encontrar los bordes de su playera y deslizar los dedos por debajo de la tela. Tony sintió las yemas de los dedos de Steve sobre su piel, sus dedos estaban algo fríos, como siempre, pero su tacto le provocaba escalofríos agradables.

Lentamente, Steve deslizó su beso por la comisura de los labios del castaño, hacia su barbilla, luego, hacia su cuello. Tony se estremeció una vez más, esa sensación era nueva, Steve le provocaba lo que nadie. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, temblaba de expectación, de un placer diferente.

Los besos de Steve sólo se interrumpieron un poco, lo suficiente para quitarle la playera. Luego, reanudo su exploración deslizando la lengua por la clavícula de Tony, deteniéndose en sus tetillas para delinearlas y succionarlas un poco, incluso, para morderlas suavemente. Tony se estremeció, movió la cadera debajo y sintió el roce de su excitación. Steve sonrió.

—No seas impaciente—le dijo y Tony gimió a modo de respuesta.

Ante eso, Steve tuvo que reconocer que el impaciente era él, sin embargo, quería tomarse su tiempo. Lo que no le impidió quitarle los zapatos y deslizarle el pantalón con todo y ropa interior de un sólo tirón; tomando por sorpresa al joven castaño, quien retrepó en la cama con los labios rojizos e hinchados y la respiración hecha un lío.

Tony vio a Steve levantarse de la cama y quitarse cada prenda. Con los ojos obnubilados volvió a ver el cuerpo que tanta impresión le había causado en su habitación. Steve gateó en la cama, hasta alcanzarlo. Tony había recogido sus piernas hacia su pecho, y vio como las manos del capitán se posaban sobre sus rodillas y las separaban poco a poco. No ofreció resistencia, le dio cabida entre sus muslos. Luego, esas mismas manos, le rodearon su erección y la acariciaron suavemente, ejerciendo un poco de presión aquí y allá. Tony se aferró a los anchos hombros de entrenador, hundió sus dedos en la carne, al tiempo que se estremecía. Se corrió por primera vez así y se sintió un poco avergonzado, había sido muy rápido. Pero Steve no le dio tiempo para seguir pensando en ello; sus dedos, tras untarse suficiente lubricante, encontraron un pequeño punto rosáceo entre sus nalgas y presionaron ahí un poco. Tony dio un respingo y cerró los ojos apretándolos.

—Tranquilo—le dijo Steve—, relájate.

—No es tan fácil.

Tony le escuchó reír por lo bajo, pero en seguida sintió un nuevo beso. Un beso arrebatador que le exigió toda su atención, de cada moviendo de sus labios, da cada roce de sus lenguas, de cada choque de sus dientes, de cada pequeña mordida, Tony fue plenamente consciente. El resto de su cuerpo se relajó y para cuando el beso se extinguió, se dio cuenta que el aro de sus músculos había cedido y que uno de los dedos de Steve se había deslizado en su interior. Se estremeció un poco cuando éste se adentró hasta su límite y comenzó a moverse en su interior. No sólo buscaba estirarle, sino tocar algo dentro de él, un punto preciso que se hizo evidente cuando Tony dio un respingo y una extraña voz abandono su garganta.

—Diablos—murmuró Tony después, dejándose caer de espaldas en el colchón derrotado.

Lentamente, la zona se ablando ante el taco del capitán, estando tan suave y flexible, que un segundo dedo pudo sumergirse en su interior para estirarlo más y así disminuir cualquier dolor posterior.

—Ya... Ya...—murmuró Tony moviendo la cadera contra esos dedos intrusos, deseaba ese toque dentro de sí, ese que lo hacía ver estrellas cada vez que lo alcanzaba.

Steve retiró, sus dedos y se apartó de él. Tony abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo, jadeante.

—Ven—le dijo Steve, al tiempo que se sentaba en el colchón y estiraba su mano hacia él.

Tony obedeció y trepó hasta quedar a horcajadas, una vez, más sobre la cadera del rubio. Sus erecciones se encontraron y fue el mismo Tony, quien las unió y frotó entre sus manos. Steve estiró el brazo hacia la mesa de noche, el cajón estaba abierto, Tony no se había percatado del momento, pero así era, y Steve sacó un sobre cuadrado, se trataba del preservativo. Tony vio como Steve abría el empaque y lo sacaba.

—Abre la boca, Tony—le pidió y deslizó entre sus dientes el preservativo—, con cuidado—le dijo.

Tony asintió y tomó aquello con suavidad, para después, inclinarse y deslizar el condón con su boca por el falo de su amante. Tomó tanto como pudo hasta que sintió la punta de éste contra su garganta. No pudo evitar sentir una arcada y se retiró tosiendo; pero el alivio vino cuando Steve lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó de nuevo.

Tony se inclinó con él a medida que Steve se recostaba por completo en la cama, de manera tal que su trasero quedó hacia arriba. Sintió las manos de Steve acunarle las nalgas, estrecharlas, para finalmente separarlas. Sus dedos tentaron la localización de aquel punto rosado y al encontrarlo se deslizaron dentro una vez más. Tony levantó un poco más la cadera, buscando ese encuentro.

—Sentadillas, Tony—le dijo Steve y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Sí, señor—respondió éste entre jadeos.

Entonces, Steve retiró sus dedos, con una mano guio su erección hacia la entrada del castaño, mientras la otra le guio la cadera hacia abajo. Tony aguantó la respiración cuando el glande se abrió paso en su interior. Intentó relajarse tanto como podía, mientras sentía el resto del miembro deslizándose contra sus paredes internas. La fricción lo estremecía, el dolor era poco para su fortuna, pero no podía evitar sentir aquella instrucción como algo nuevo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, se sentía lleno, extraño...

—Lento—le dijo Steve y Tony asintió.

Esa posición le daba el control del ritmo, era una táctica muy buena por parte del entrenador, de esa manera, Tony podía sentirse menos incómodo. Tony levantó la cadera un poco, lentamente y comprobó que le gustaba cuando el miembro del capitán salía de sí de esa manera tan lenta y, luego, volvía a internarse en él. Era extraño, pero le gustaba y mucho. Poco a poco, aumentó el ritmo, conservando esas largas retiradas y mezclándolas con profundas penetraciones después.

Steve le dejó a sus anchas por un rato, a él también le agradaba, por supuesto. Se sentía caliente en su interior, estrecho, como si se amoldara con exactitud a su pene; y cada reacción de Tony, cada gesto, cada suspiro o pequeño gemido, le encantaban, lo alentaban. En cierto punto, le fue imposible contenerse. Se incorporó y sujetando a Tony, rodó en la cama cambiando posiciones.

Tony jadeó y alzó la voz cuando Steve separó más sus piernas y empujó con fuerza su cadera adentrándose en él. Rozó su próstata y no pudo evitar temblar, sintiendo esos calambres característicos que anunciaban el orgasmo. Steve retrocedió un par de veces más y volvió a su interior, buscando ese punto, y también buscando su propio placer, el cual llegó poco después; sintió el tirón, el calor y la ola que le embotaba el cerebro hasta dejarlo en blanco por unos agonizantes y maravillosos segundos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió encontró que Tony también había llegado, sobre su vientre la prueba liquida de ello lo delataba, tanto como su respiración y los ligeros espasmos que aún recorrían su cuerpo.

Tony sintió que acunaban su rostro y en seguida otro beso más en los labios. Aquello trajo un poco de sosiego, regresó a la realidad, y era una realidad dulce.

—¿Toca otra ronda? —preguntó.

Steve rió y asintió, antes de continuar con ese beso.

***

*****

—Tú padre va a matarme—repitió Steve.

Tony sonrió con las mejillas llenas. Estaban aún en la cama, pero sobre ella se dedicaban a otro placer terrenal: comer.

La caja de la pizza descansaba abierta sobre las sabanas y ellos sentados uno frente al otro la devoraban pieza por pieza. El ejercicio sí que daba hambre, pensó Tony.

—No te preocupes—dijo—, soy su único hijo, tiene que consentirme.

Steve rió.

—Ese es el problema, eres su pequeño.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije, déjamelo a mí. Aunque tendrás que darme algo de tiempo.

Steve asintió y estiró el brazo para revolverle el cabello cariñosamente. Tenían que terminar de comer y ducharse, puesto que Tony tenía que amanecer en su casa, aunque no quisiera, y Steve lo llevaría.

—Cuando regreses de tu misión—dijo Tony con media rebanada de pizza en la mano—, seguiremos viéndonos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad—le respondió, Steve.

—Necesitamos una excusa—dijo Tony pensativamente.

—Bueno, el entrenamiento. Un "entrenamiento especial".

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

Tony se imaginó, entonces, diciéndole a su madre que aún veía a Steve y que juntos entrenaban arduamente. Sí, se dijo, eso podría ser. Una cosa sí era segura: ejercicio haría.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Mi efecto en ti

Simplemente, no lograba entenderlo. No podía leerlo. Siempre sonriendo, como si nada importara, como si nada pudiera afectarlo. Supongo que él es así, y debería ser suficiente explicación, pero me intrigaba.

—Sólo dilo.

—¿Qué?

—Di que ya quieres correrte. De lo contrario no te dejaré hacerlo.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento, creí ver una pequeña perturbación en sus ojos castaños. Pero, como con todo aquello que pasa muy rápido, me quedó la duda de si había sido real o no, o si sólo mi mente deseosa de ver un poco más allá de la muralla, me había engañado.

—Bien, Rogers—dijo él, sin pestañear—. Quiero que dejes de presionar la base de mi pene, para poder correrme y de paso que lo hagas tú y me llenes con su semen—recitó con voz átona.

Silencio. Me dejo frío, simplemente, parece que realmente no le importa nada, pensé, y al mismo tiempo, lo solté y me hice para atrás retirándome de su interior.

—Olvídalo—le dije—, conseguiste que se me bajara.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tony se apoyó en sus codos— Pero si sólo dije lo que querías que dijera.

—¿Tenías que decirlo tan mecánicamente? ¡Dios!, le quitaste todo el chiste.

Tony ladeó el rostro y, una vez más, sonrió.

—No seas llorica—dijo y se incorporó. Me alcanzó, se apoyó en mis hombros y sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera—. Vamos, ya me faltaba poco.

—Stark...

Tony no me hizo caso, movió su cadera en círculos, al tiempo que me callaba con un largo y húmedo beso. Siempre se las arregla para hacerme caer. Sucumbí a su voluntad como siempre, y acallé mi mente, para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

***

—La plática sucia no funcionó, ¿eh? —Natasha sorbió un poco de su malteada y me miró con algo que era una mezcla de pena y burla—. No entiendo para qué te esfuerzas tanto. Él lo único que quiere es sexo, hombre, aprovéchalo y ya.

Torcí la boca.

Sí, eso lo sabía. Lo tenía muy claro, entre Tony Stark y yo, el sexo era lo único que nos mantenía unidos. Porque, si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué más podía ser? No teníamos nada en común, no asistíamos, siquiera, a las mismas clases. Si él sabía de mi existencia, era porque yo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la academia. Y si yo sabía de él, era porque no había manera de evitar saber de él, era muy popular entre las chicas de todos los grados y era el genio que traía todos los premios académicos habidos y por haber para la institución.

De hecho, si lo pensaba aún mejor, no podía entender cómo es que acabamos teniendo está extraña relación. Bueno, todo tenía un empiezo y ese era muy simple. Un día coincidimos en la misma fiesta. Una fiesta a la que no habría ido si Bucky y Natasha, mis mejores amigos, no me hubieran arrastrado. Fue una locura, todos acabaron más o menos ebrios. A pesar de ser menores de edad, el alcohol no había faltado, no quiero ahondar en ese tema, porque el punto es que la mayoría acabó durmiendo en las alfombras y sofás, demasiado mareados como para ponerse pie.

De pronto, los únicos en pie, éramos él y yo.

—¡Vaya! Tenemos un ganador —dijo con una lata de cerveza en la mano y caminó hacia mí, tambaleándose, de hecho, casi se cae, de no ser por mí, que lo detuve.

Tony rió tontamente, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en mí, yo luchaba por sostenerlo y que se mantuviera con los pies sobre el suelo.

—Creí que era el único con tanta resistencia al alcohol—dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

—Yo no tomé, y creo que deberías dejar de hacerlo tú—le dije cuando lo vi darle un trago a su lata de cerveza.

Tony me sonrió y me señaló un punto impreciso a mis espaldas.

—Creo que necesito recostarme—dijo— ¿me ayudas?

No lo entendí hasta entonces: quería que lo llevara a su habitación, porque sí, esa era su casa. Suspiré y decidí ayudarlo a llegar a su cama.

Llegamos dando tumbos y mi intención era dejarlo ahí e irme, pero él se aferró a mí. Cuando cayó en la cama, me arrastró con él y rodamos en ella. Él quedó encima de mí, a horcajadas en mi regazo. Sin dudarlo, se sacó la playera por encima de la cabeza y, casi de inmediato, se inclinó para besarme.

Su boca sabía a alcohol, pero había un regusto dulce detrás de ello. Sus labios eran suaves y su lengua aterciopelada. No pude huir de ese beso y cuando se apartó un poco de mí, lo miré incrédulo, pero él no parecía tener dudas. Me besó de nuevo y poco a poco, con cada roce, con cada suspiro, me deje llevar.

Después, a esa vez, siguió otra y otra y otra... pero eso era todo.

—Tal vez, tienes razón—murmuré a mi amiga y ella suspiró.

—Stark es famoso por ser de todos y de nadie, no eres sólo tú, Steve. No hay nadie que le afecte realmente.

Aquello, más que servir de consuelo, me molestó más. Ese era precisamente el problema: ser uno más del montón que giraba alrededor de él; y ser menos que su distracción de vez en cuando. Sólo otro más en la lista, una lista que él olvidaba y no prestaba atención.

—Hey, Rogers—Tony apareció, entonces, como si lo invocara.

Nat carraspeó y fingió que su sándwich era más interesante que lo que aquel quería decirme.

—Dime, Stark.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde?

—Tengo entrenamiento, ¿por qué?

Tony rodó los ojos.

—Quiero decir, después de tu entrenamiento—aclaró e ignoró el resto de mi oración.

—Nada, ir a casa—respondí.

—Bien, entonces, nos vemos después de eso... ya sabes—dijo sin apartar su sonrisa de siempre, pero lanzando una discreta, pero significativa, mirada.

Cuando se fue, Nat me dio un par de golpecitos con el codo en las costillas.

—No te preocupes, disfrútalo. Quien sabe cuánto durará.

Supuse, una vez más, que Nat tenía razón. Aquella "relación" llegaría a su fin el día que Tony se aburriera de mí.

***

Ese día llegó más pronto de lo que imaginé.

Tony organizó otra fiesta en su casa. El motivo: el regreso de un amigo suyo del extranjero. Estuvo todo el tiempo con él, riendo estridentemente, pero fue cuando se acercó a mí con él, que comprendí el motivo de su parquedad conmigo... bueno, con el resto del mundo.

—Este es Steve—dijo al presentarme con su amigo—. Es un jugador de fútbol, pero no es nada tonto.

Su amigo me tendió la mano y me sonrió.

—Hola, soy Víctor—dijo éste—. Eres el pintor, ¿no? Tony me ha dicho que también haces eso.

Asentí.

Víctor von Doom provenía de un país europeo y había estado estudiando en Estados Unidos durante un tiempo, ese en el que conoció a Tony. Había vuelto a su país, pero se había tomado unas vacaciones para visitar a sus amigos. Era un tipo alto, elegante, notablemente adinerado, apuesto y tenía toda la atención de Tony. Podía ver en los ojos de éste último un brillo distinto, incluso su sonrisa era distinta. Tras pensarlo y analizar un poco su comportamiento cuando von Doom estaba a su alrededor, concluí que lo único distinto es su sonrisa era el hecho de que era genuina. Se comportó como otra persona, parecía orbitar alrededor de von Doom.

El resto de la noche la pasó con él y yo con mis amigos. Apenas si cruzamos miradas, mucho menos palabras. Yo lo miré a lo lejos. Parecía tan feliz, tan emocionado. Por más que me dijera a mí mismo que aquello no debía dolerme, lo hacía.

Casi a media noche, Nat y Bucky quisieron irse, y como yo no quería quedarme ahí solo, decidí irme con ellos. Antes de marcharnos, mis amigos pasaron al baño y yo me dirigí a buscar nuestras chaquetas. Todas las habíamos aventado en la habitación de Tony, así que entré ahí y me encontré con la montaña de ropa. Mientras buscaba nuestras prendas escuché un gemido que provenía del otro lado de la montaña. Me asomé. Tony estaba sentado en el suelo, del otro lado de la cama, apoyado la espalda en ella.

—Hey, Stark—lo llamé y rodeé la cama para acuclillarme, después, frente a él—¿Estás bien?

Él levantó el rostro, tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Acabó de vomitar—dijo y me sonrió bobaliconamente, aquello me tranquilizó un poco—. Creo que bebí de más.

—¿Tú? Si tú aguantas muy bien el alcohol—le dije y lo ayudé a incorporarse, para después tenderse en la cama.

—Es que está vez no sólo fue cerveza—dijo él haciendo a un lado algunas prendas, y derribando con los pies la montaña.

Sacudí la cabeza y le toqué la frente.

—Intenta dormir un poco—le dije.

Tony me miró y sujetó mi mano; tiró de ella.

—Ven—dijo como si quisiera contarme algún secreto.

Ingenuamente, como siempre, caí y me incliné hacia él, sentándome a su lado en el borde de la cama. Él me acunó el rostro con ambas manos y me besó. Tras ello, Tony apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y me miró desde ahí con una sonrisa.

—Tengamos sexo—dijo sin más—. Ya me dieron ganas.

No me dio tiempo de contestarle, me atrajó de la playera y me plantó otro beso. En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió. Se trataba de Rhodey, otro amigo de Tony, con un vaso de agua.

—Hey, Tony, ¿otra vez?

Se acercó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche. Por supuesto, por reflejo, me aparté de Tony y vi con apuro la situación.

—Discúlpelo, capitán—dijo—, siempre se pone así cuando bebe de más. Ataca a cualquiera que tenga a la mano. Pero es inofensivo.

Asentí tontamente. La puerta abierta dio pasó a más personas, Natasha y Bucky, quienes iba a ver porque de mi tardanza, pero también él, Víctor von Doom, quien rió nada más entrar.

—Otra vez, atacando gente—dijo—. Tú no cambias, eh, Tony.

—¡Yo no ataco a la gente! —dijo éste con un puchero y enrojeciendo de vergüenza. Reacciones que jamás le había visto.

—Ya, Tony—dijo Rhodey—. Trata de dormir un poco. Toma agua, anda.

—Nosotros venimos por nuestras chaquetas—dijo Buck y entró para sacar dichas prendas. También encontró la mía y tras mostrármela, me señaló la puerta como diciéndome que me esperaban afuera.

Asentí y tras disculparme, salí de la habitación tras ellos.

—¡Steve! —escuché a mis espaldas, se trataba de von Doom. Me dio alcance y me pasó un brazo por los hombros— Oye, estás sorprendido, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué? —dije pero hice por apartarme de su toque.

—Por lo que hizo, Tony. Solía saltar sobre cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance cuando íbamos en la secundaria, pero te prometo que no lo hace con mala intención.

Asentí.

—Así que, perdónalo, ¿Ok?

Volví a asentir.

—Entiendo—dije y tras un momento de duda me decidí a preguntarle—. Tú... quiero decir... ¿también te pasó?

Víctor le dio un trago a su copa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, a mí no—dijo.

Sentí una especie de alivio en mi interior

—Pero me acosté con él cuando no estaba borracho—Víctor se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Pero ahora tengo novio, así que guarda el secreto, ¿ok?

Tras decir eso, se marchó. No tengo ni que decir que sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Definitivamente, yo no era nada significante para Tony. Como lo temía, sólo era uno más. Aquella noche, sólo fue suerte. Comprendí sus palabras: "tenemos un ganador". Cualquiera habría estado bien.

***

—Steve, ahí te hablan—me dijo Bucky.

Volteé y vi a Tony a un costado del campo. Cuando vio que me fijaba en él, levantó la mano a modo de saludo y de llamada para que me acercara. Suspiré. Estaba en medio de un entrenamiento, y era raro que él fuera a interrumpir. Nunca lo había hecho. Siempre esperaba a que saliera de las duchas para invitarme a su casa o, si ya habíamos quedado, marcharnos.

Decidí ignorarlo. Tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

—Sigamos—le dije a mi amigo y tomé el balón para lanzárselo.

Supongo que ser ignorado es algo a lo que Tony Stark no está acostumbrado, porque irrumpió en el campo y se acercó a mí. No tuve opción más que parar.

—Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o me has estado ignorando? —dijo con los brazos en jarras, pero en su rostro se dibujaba el mismo gesto de siempre, ese que no me decía nada.

—He estado ocupado, Stark—le dije y le señalé el campo—. La temporada está por comenzar.

Tony asintió y bajó los brazos.

—Bueno, yo...—dijo y sonrió—. Creí que había sido otra cosa.

Giré el balón entre mis dedos.

—¿Qué otra cosa? —me encogí de hombros—. Oye, será mejor que te vayas, pueden darte un balonazo o algo.

Tony asintió, pero no se movió. Levanté una ceja, interrogante ante su falta de acción.

—Oye...—tardó un poco en pronunciar la siguiente palabra— ¿qué te dijo Víctor en la fiesta?

Lo miré.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, algo sobre... mí, tal vez.

—¿Sobre lo que haces cuando estás ebrio?

—No eso... eso te lo dijo Rhodey. No estaba tan ebrio como para no recordarlo—dijo él—. Pero... no sé... sobre... algo...

Suspiré fuertemente.

—Dijo que había dormido contigo.

Tony me miró por un breve instante en el que creí ver, de nuevo, algo que lo perturbaba. Pero sólo fue mi imaginación ¿a él qué podía importarle que yo supiera eso? Porque, ¿a mí qué me importaba? No éramos nada, no teníamos nada. Y aunque así fuera, ver como sonreía tras lo que le dije, sólo me hizo enfurecer. Los celos que había sentido aquella noche, cuando, a solas, mi mente no me dejó en paz, cuando me di cuenta lo poco importante que era para él.

—Ah, te dijo eso...—dijo como si nada.

No lo soporté más, no tenía derecho alguno, pero no lo soportaba ni un segundo más. Me sentía enojado, frustrado, dolido, celoso. Pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera reclamarle. Toda mi furia la dejé escapar aventando el balón contra el suelo, muy cerca de sus pies y eché a caminar del otro lado del campo.

—¡Hey, Steve! —escuché su voz a mis espaldas y, también, sus pasos — ¡No te enojes!

—¡No estoy enojado! —mentí mientras continuaba mi andar.

—Mentira—me dijo él, corrió, me alcanzó y me cortó el paso—. Cálmate y déjame explicarte.

—¿Qué tienes que explicarme? —le dije deteniéndome en seco— No hay nada que explicar. No me debes ninguna explicación. Es él quién te gusta, ¿no? No tuviste que decírmelo. Me di cuenta por mí mismo. Así que, ya que volvió, ¿por qué no dejas ya este jueguito?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Qué es suficiente, Tony! ¡Me gustas! Así que no puedo simplemente estar bien con ello. No soy cómo tú, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo simplemente continuar siendo ese sustituto que te alivia mientras él no está. ¡Búscate otro que, al menos, se le parezca un poco!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla. Tony me había dado una fuerte cachetada, lo volteé a ver.

—¿Qué dem...? —dije— ¿Por qué me pegas?

No lo pensé y completamente molesto, lo empujé. No lo hice muy fuerte, pero, obviamente, tengo más masa muscular que él así, que lo hice trastabillar y retroceder. Con todo, no quería seguir con aquello, volví a dar media vuelta, está vez, en dirección a las duchas. Necesitaba calmarme y el agua fría lo haría de inmediato.

—¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí! —lo escuché, de nuevo, tras de mí.

Pero yo no contesté. Tal vez, ese fue mi error, porque después de eso, sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

***

Me dolía la nariz y la zona donde había sentido el golpe anterior, cuando desperté. Estaba un poco confundido al principio, y tardé en darme cuenta que estaba en la enfermería. Aparte del dolor palpitante en mi cabeza y nariz, di cuenta de un murmullo extraño cerca de mí. Poco a poco, ese murmulló comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente, se trataba, más bien, de un sollozo. Giré un poco el rostro y descubrí un bulto que se estremecía en el borde de mi cama. Creí reconocerlo.

—¿Tony?

Él dio un respingo y, sin darme tiempo a nada, se giró y hundió el rostro en mi regazo.

—Lo siento—lo escuché decir, su voz se ahogaba en la sabana que me cubría—, no quería lastimarte.

—Ah, esto...—dije, aún no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero—... no importa, sanará.

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero sin levantar la vista.

—Yo... yo...—balbuceó—. Víctor y yo no tenemos nada. Es mi amigo desde la infancia, es como mi hermano... y sí, yo... en algún momento pensé que... ambos creímos...así que pasó, pero fue sólo una vez. Sólo eso... después de ello ambos nos dimos cuenta que no era así como nos queríamos. Sólo estaba muy contento de volver a verlo... yo no... lo malinterpretaste.

—Está bien, no tienes que explicarme na...

—¡No! —Tony levantó el rostro y por primera vez, vi la muralla desquebrajándose. No estaba más su sonrisa cínica y despreocupada de siempre. En su lugar, estaba llorando, tenía los ojos y el rostro rojos—. Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que pienses... no quiero que creas que sólo dormí contigo porque ese día estabas a la mano, no quiero que pienses... —volvió a hundir el rostro en las sabanas—Steve, ¡yo no dormiría con alguien que no me gusta! Sé que no vas a creerme, nadie lo haría, pero... por favor, Steve, tú... en verdad eres...

—Tony—al decir su nombre, entreveré también su cabello—, está bien. Anda, mírame.

Él levantó el rostro lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Je, je—reí por lo bajo—, es la primera vez que te veo tan alterado.

—No es verdad—dijo él limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chamarra—No lo estoy.

—Por primera vez, puedo ver un poco más allá. Es la primera vez que me dejas tener efecto en ti—dije acariciando con la yema de mis dedos sus mejillas húmedas.

Tony tragó saliva e hizo un tierno puchero, antes de recuperar su sonrisa.

—Tú siempre has tenido efecto en mí—dijo—, sólo que no quería que lo notaras.

Sonreí, Tony lo hizo conmigo. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porqué de ese deseo, me besó. Al final no me dijo explícitamente que le gustaba, pero su beso habló por él, su beso dulce y salado por culpa de las lágrimas.

—Ejem-ejem—escuchamos un carraspeó y nos separamos apenados al notar que se trataba de la médica de la academia—. Llegó la ambulancia—anunció.

Resultó que Tony había recogido el balón que yo había aventado al suelo; y tras nuestra discusión, enojado, me lo había aventado, con toda suerte, que me dio en la parte trasera del cráneo. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que me noqueó y caí, sin meter las manos, contra el césped de cara. Me rompí la nariz, pero lo que más preocupaba a los médicos era el golpe en mi cabeza. Así que me llevaron al hospital para hacerme algunas pruebas y tenerme en observación.

Afortunadamente, parece que soy un cabeza dura y nada me pasó, mi nariz quedó un poco chueca, pero nada que me importe o que me impida respirar, así que...

Pero lo mejor de todo fue que a partir de ese día, Tony y yo estamos saliendo formalmente. Y, aunque todavía se niega a decirme por qué se empeñaba en fingir estoicidad y, a veces, quiera hacerse el difícil; ahora, sonríe para mí sin tapujos.

Fin

***

Mini epílogo

En algún lugar de Nueva York.

—En verdad que eres malo, Víctor.

—Oh, vamos, Richard. Pensé que tenía que agitar las aguas o nada pasaría. Tony es muy inseguro cuando se trata de amor.

—No sé a quién me recuerda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> No se preocupen, la parte 2 del entrenador llegará en breve, y ya la estaré acomodando en su respectivo lugar... o no (??) En fin, estaba leyendo un manga y como siempre me pasa quise adaptar un one shot llamado: El susurro de un Rey, que aparece en el tomo del manga Kimi note de Junko 
> 
> Creo que eso es todo. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Lo más bello del mundo

—Tif, ¿onde eta, papi?

Que puedo decirle al pequeño que mira a todos lados con cara de angustia. No puedo más que sonreírle y revolverle el cabello.

—No te preocupes, Pete, seguro que vienen en camino. Anda, ve a tu lugar.

El festival está por comenzar y su profesora lo ha llamado por tercera vez. Peter asiente tras mis palabras y corre en dirección al resto de sus compañeros. En el altavoz se escucha el llamado del director, quien funge de maestro de ceremonias, pidiendo a todos los asistentes que por favor vayan tomando asiento.

No tengo opción y le mandó un mensaje a Tony.

¿Dónde estás?

No pasan ni tres minutos y la puerta del auditorio se abre. Ahí está él, es evidente que ha venido corriendo, su pelo está despeinado y la mochila cuelga descuidadamente de su hombro.

—Tony, aquí—le digo levantándome de mi asiento y señalando aquel que aparté para él.

Él me sonríe y está a punto de encaminarse hacia ahí, pero, primero, echa un vistazo hacia enfrente, en el escenario, donde Peter aguarda con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Papi! —grita el niño al verlo y levanta sus manitas para agitarlas en el aire.

Tony sonríe más amplio y más dulcemente, e imita el gesto de su hijo. Después, finalmente, esquiva a algunos otros padres para llegar a mi lado. No puedo evitar notar la mirada de esos padres, ni los gestos y cuchicheos que acompañan a el trayecto de Tony hasta su asiento.

—Dámela—le digo cuando veo que tiene dificultades para deshacerse de su voluminosa mochila.

—Gracias, Steve—dice él con un suspiro y, tras pasarme la mochila, logra sentarse. Con apuro saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia el sudor de la frente—Puff, creí que no llegaría.

—Está bien—le digo y sonrió—, pero, tal vez, también deberías darme eso.

Tony me mira por un momento extrañado, luego, comprende. Se ha dejado en la cintura el mandil que usa en su trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería. Ríe apenado y se remueve en su asiento para deshacerse de la prenda. Y yo lo veo y pienso, que es alguien extraordinario.

Tony es un estudiante de segundo año de ingeniería y, además, trabaja medio tiempo para procurarle un sustento a su pequeño hijo. En la universidad, no tiene tiempo para hacer amigos, así que casi no habla con nadie. En los pasillos yo siempre lo veía corriendo y cada vez que eso pasaba su andar era acompañado por el murmullo del estudiantado. Yo lo conocí por esas palabras que se esparcían por el campus a la velocidad de la luz.

Decían que había tenido a su hijo a los dieciocho años, que era de un amante más grande que él y que, además, era casado. En pocas palabras, que era un omega abandonado, uno de tantos omegas cuyos instintos los habían dominado y había seducido a algún alfa sin importarle nada. Pero la prueba de su inmoralidad estaba ahí y no podía deshacerse de ella. A mí me tenían sin cuidado esas cosas, Tony nunca se metía con nadie y por ello, de alguna manera, me molestaba que lo hicieran con él. Cuando me preguntaban mi opinión sobre ese omega perdido, simplemente les contestaba que debían ocuparse de sus propias vidas y que, además, nada tenían que reprocharle a un chico que, a pesar de tener una responsabilidad tan grande como la de tener un hijo, tenía las mejores notas del recinto.

Un día, mientras ponía unos carteles en el tablero de la escuela, alguien tocó mi hombro. Era Tony.

—Hola—me dijo con una amable sonrisa—, ¿das clases a niños?

Me señaló el cartel que acababa de poner, pero que no era el primero que repartía por el campus. Estaba intentando dar clases de pintura y dibujo para obtener un poco de dinero extra y pagar algunas cosas que necesitaba para mis propias clases.

No estuve muy seguro de que responder, nunca les había dado clases a los niños. Pero, entonces, me di cuenta que Tony no iba solo, iba con su pequeño hijo. Un niño encantador de cabello castaño y mejillas llenas, quien me sonrió con toda la inocencia de su alma, con tanta ternura que no pude negarme.

—Sí, claro que sí—dije.

A partir de entonces, Tony dejó de ser sólo el cotilleo de los pasillos y el chico que siempre tenía prisa. Comencé a conocerlo, a aprender más sobre la dinámica que tenía con su pequeño. Me enteré que tenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo, que a veces no dormía y que para poder terminar las tareas de la universidad tomaba tanto café como podía su sistema soportar. Además, tenía que ayudar a Peter con sus tareas escolares y atenderlo. Darle de comer, bañarlo, arroparlo por las noches, contarle cuentos; levantarlo por la mañana, hacerle el desayuno, vestirlo, peinarlo, llevarlo al colegio, ir por él después de clases, darle de comer... Nunca paraba, y, a veces, me confesó, se quedaba dormido en clase.

—No parece afectarte—le dijo riendo—, siempre eres el primero de las clases.

Tony rió, mientras ambos veíamos a Peter practicar sus círculos con gran concentración.

—Supe que habrá un concurso de ingeniería, ¿participarás?

—Tengo un proyecto—dijo él—, pero no puedo asistir; es algo de todo el día, y tengo que ir por Peter a la escuela. Su profesora siempre se enoja por que llegó tarde por él, je, je.

Ya veo, pensé y decidí de inmediato.

—Si gustas, puedo ir por él, traerlo y cuidarlo mientras estás en el concurso.

Tony me miró sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que le dijera algo así, creo que no esperaba ayuda de ningún tipo.

—¿Harías eso?

—Claro, sólo avisa a la escuela.

Tony me sonrió con alivio y hasta creo que animado. Asintió.

Aquel día, fui por Peter y lo lleve al campus, visitamos a su padre por un breve momento en el evento; y, luego, lo llevé a comer, le compré una hamburguesa y un helado. Peter es un niño muy pequeño, pero muy listo, aunque no pueda pronunciar correctamente todas las palabras, tiene un vocabulario muy extenso y, además, tiene un gran sentido artístico. Así que, tras comer, lo lleve a mi salón de arte, le mostré las pinturas y jugamos con las acuarelas.

La tarde cayó y Tony nos alcanzó en el salón.

—Gracias—me dijo y sonrió—, ¿cómo se portó?

—Muy bien—le dije—. Está dibujando a su papi.

Tony se asomó a ver el dibujo de Peter, una réplica de la puerta de su departamento, frente a la que estaba él y el mismo Peter, también, yo, y hasta había un perro.

—Hey, Pete—le dijo Tony—, pero si Steve no vive con nosotros y no tenemos perro.

—Toda'ía, no—dijo el pequeño sacándonos una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue?—le pregunté y Tony me mostró su trofeo de primer lugar— ¡Felicidades! 

—¿Ganaste, papi?

Tony asintió y Peter dejó su dibujo para abrazar a su padre, quien le correspondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Tony siempre lucía cansado, con ojeras y parecía siempre preocupado. Pero cuando estaba con Peter, siempre sonreía, y si nadie podía verlo, yo sí, cada vez que miraba a su hijo, cada vez que esa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, para mí, no había nada más bello en la Tierra.

Esa misma sonrisa tiene Tony ahora, mientras ve a Peter cantando con el resto de sus compañeros en el escenario. Y aunque yo también debería verlo, no puedo apartar mi mirada de Tony. No puedo dejar de admirarlo, de encontrar único su gran corazón.

Me lo contó un día. Cuando les invité a ir a Central Park un fin de semana. Peter perseguía a los patos con afán de darles un poco de pan, mientras Tony y yo lo vigilábamos desde una banca cercana. De pronto, por alguna razón, él me contó la verdad sobre Peter.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices a todo el mundo? —le dije cuando terminó su relato.

Tony se encogió de hombros. No podía importarle menos.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Pero, Tony—insistí—, ¿acaso no sabes que hablan a tus espaldas?

Tony apartó su vista de mí y la dirigió a Peter, quien finalmente había logrado que los patos comieran de su manita.

Un día, al terminar la preparatoria y en vísperas de entrar a la universidad, Tony salió de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Se había comprado una lata de refresco y una bolsa de frituras que devoró en el camino a su casa. Se detuvo frente a los botes de basura de una esquina para dejar su propia basura. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó algo raro que provenía de las muchas cosas que estaban ahí apiladas. Parecía el sonido de un gatito, y como era un amante de los gatos, imaginar que se trataba de un cachorrito abandonado le estrujó el corazón. Pensó que podía tener un gatito, si lo cuidaba bien, no creía que lo echaran de casa. Así que comenzó a buscarlo, apartó algunas bolsas hasta que encontró una maleta de la cual provenía ese llanto ahogado. Al abrirla, fue para él una enorme sorpresa descubrir no un gatito, sino un bebé humano. Pequeño y rojito, desnudo, solo y desamparado. Dios, Tony sintió que su corazón se estrujaba más y más. Tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo envolvió con su chamarra abrazándolo contra su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente junto con el niño. Pensó que, ya que había decidido cuidar de un gatito abandonado, por qué no hacer lo mismo con ese bebé. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente? Él también lo necesitaba.

Y como si en ese momento recordara ese instante, ahí, en Central Park, con Peter jugando con los patos, Tony sonrió, volvió a verme y con determinación dijo:

—Prefiero que hablen de mí que de Peter.

Comprendí. Cuando amas a alguien tanto y más que a ti mismo, entonces, ese alguien es tu prioridad. Nunca más le insinué que contara la verdad, pero calle todas las bocas que atrapé hablando mal de él.

El número de la clase de Peter terminó y Tony se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Lo llevó consigo, después, y lo sentó en sus piernas para ver el resto del festival. Peter sonríe recostado contra el cuerpo de su papá, a salvo, sano, feliz. Qué más puede pedir la vida que tener dos seres humanos así de hermosos en su seno.

—Tif, ¿te gusto mi canción? —me pregunta, Peter con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—¡Me encanto! —digo— No se te olvidó para nada la letra y eso que estabas muy preocupado.

—Po'que, Tiff, me ayudaste a apendemela.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece si después vamos por un pastel? Te lo mereces.

—¡Shii!

Tony me mira, me sonríe y veo el agradecimiento en sus pupilas.

Al terminar el festival y después del pastel prometido, decidí acompañarlos de vuelta a su casa. Peter iba dormido en los brazos de Tony, mientras yo cargaba todas nuestras mochilas. En la puerta, Tony sacó la llave y me estiró el brazo para que le diera su mochila y la Peter.

—Gracias, Steve, no tenías que invitarnos ese pastel.

—Oh, no es nada. Ambos lo merecían.

Tony rió.

—Ya me hago cargo desde aquí—me dijo.

—Llevas a Peter, no me pasa nada, si llevo hasta adentro las mochilas.

Tony sonrió y asintió. Abrió la puerta y con un gesto mécanico encendió la luz.

—Déjalas por ahí, iré a acostarlo.

Como él dijo, dejé las mochilas en el sofá. No era la primera vez que estaba en su departamento, pero era la primera vez que me sentía nervioso de estarlo. Tras dejar las mochilas, caminé siguiendo el rastro de Tony, la puerta de la habitación de Peter estaba abierta, así que vi como Tony lo arropaba con las mantas, le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la frente. Al voltearse me descubrió en umbral de la puerta.

—Está exhausto—dijo y caminó hacia mí—, ¿te apetece algo de café?

Asentí.

Tony tenía una cafetera llena y sólo tuvo que calentar su contenido.

—Lo siento—dijo—, la casa es un tiradero, no he tenido tiempo para barrer un poco.

—Está bien, Tony. No importa.

Él me sonrió.

—Gracias por haber ido al festival, Peter te quiere mucho y de verdad estuvo muy feliz de verte ahí—dijo al tenderme la taza de café.

—Yo también lo quiero mucho.

La sonrisa de Tony se eclipsó un poco entonces.

—Ah, Steve... hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, si tienes tiempo.

—Claro.

Tony tomó su propia taza de café y ambos nos dirigimos a la sala, hicimos a un lado las mochilas y nos sentamos en el sofá. Él parecía nervioso o, quizás, eran mis propios nervios los que me hacían creer aquello.

—Sobre las clases de Pete—comenzó—, creo que será mejor que ya no las tome.

Aquello me sorprendió.

—Oh, mmh... ¿hay algo que no te guste?

—No es nada contra tu trabajo, en verdad me gusta cómo le enseñas y él aprende mucho.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté sintiendo un gran vacío en el estómago.

—Es... amm... creo que es lo mejor. Steve, eres un alfa y no está bien que pases mucho tiempo con un omega... —hizo una pausa y desvió la vista hacia su taza antes de terminar la oración—... como yo.

—No entiendo.

Y realmente no lo entendía. ¿Qué importaba que yo fuera un alfa? ¿Qué tenía un omega como Tony?

Él sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

—Bueno, la gente habla...

Ah, comprendí. Seguramente había chismes por ahí sobre nosotros, no lo dudaba, yo pasaba mucho tiempo que Tony y con Peter, vamos, me habían visto paseando con ellos en el campus o cuidando a Peter yo solo.

—No me importa—le dije—. Yo quiero estar contigo y Peter, que hablen lo que quieran.

—Pero Steve, si pasas más tiempo conmigo, dirán cosas malas sobre ti.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tony, no me importa, te lo repito.

Él se mordió el labio inferior. Y entonces, supe que era el momento de ser completamente honesto con él. Dejé mi taza sobre la mesa de centro y envolví sus manos, que sujetaban fuertemente su propia taza.

—Tony, yo quiero estar con ustedes por el resto de mi vida. Quiero ser tu pareja y el padre de Peter—le dije de golpe y casi sin tomar aire, porque si no lo hacía así, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Tony levantó la vista y me miró incrédulo, sorprendido por completo.

—¿Qué? —farfulló, pero antes de que pudiera repetirle las cosas, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas— No puedes hacer eso—dijo apartando sus manos de las mías para poder limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha—. Steve, dirán que eres un alfa estúpido, que no tienes dignidad y que tu honor no te importa. Estar con un omega abandonado es lo peor que puede hacer un alfa. Steve...

—Ellos no saben la verdad, Tony. Y si aun sabiéndolo dicen esas cosas, me tiene sin cuidado. La única verdad en todo ello es que sería un alfa muy estúpido si te dejara ir... claro, eso... sólo si tú me aceptas.

Tony me miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Como podría rechazarte, cuando yo...

—¿Cuándo tú...?

Se sorbió la nariz y, sin que yo lo esperara, se abrazó a mí.

—Cuando yo te quiero tanto—dijo contra mi playera.

Lo abracé de vuelta, sonriendo, disfrutando del aroma suave que emanaba su cabello. Yo sé que no hay nadie mejor que él en este mundo y que algún día tendrá su recompensa. Y quise decirle todo ello en el primer beso que compartimos. 

***

Cinco años después.

—Hey, Tony, estás en las revistas.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿De nuevo?

—¡Qué presumido!

Él me sonrió y se acercó con su clásica taza de café en una mano y una dona de chispas de colores en la otra. Se inclinó hacia mí y vio en la pantalla de la Tablet las publicaciones de ese mes en las que es noticia. "Tony Stark el ingeniero más joven y famoso del mundo", rezaba una de ellas.

Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, su mejilla contra la mía.

—Tú saliste ayer hasta en las noticias—me dijo y me besó en la mejilla—, pintor favorito del año.

Sonreí y dejé la Tablet sobre la mesa, tomé una de sus manos y le besé en la parte interna de la muñeca, antes de dejarlo ir y verlo sentarse a mi lado en la mesa.

—A ver, déjame leer que dicen—dijo tras dejar su café y dona sobre el mantel; y estiró el brazo para que le pasara la Tablet.

Justo cuando eso sucedía, Peter atravesó la cocina directo al refrigerador, seguido de nuestra mascota.

—Buenos días—dijo y sacó la leche, para después ir por un tazón y servirse cereal—. Papá, papi, terminé la pintura, ¿quieren verla?

Ambos asentimos.

Peter sonrió y tras meterse unas galletas en los bolsillos salió de la cocina de nuevo.

—Dodggie te doy galletas acá afuera—lo escuchamos murmurar.

—Se supone que no debe darle eso al perro—dijo Tony.

—Y se supone que tú no deberías comer tantas donas—le dije y él sonrió.

Más tarde, alcanzamos a Peter en su taller, la pintura era el retrato de la familia, ese que había comenzado cuando era un pequeño de parvulario. Ahora, claro, el esbozo era más que eso. Las líneas estaban definidas, la técnica al óleo era perfecta y su composición precisa. Me sentí orgulloso por ello. Ahí, frente a la réplica de nuestra casa, estábamos Tony, Peter, Dodggie, yo y...

—Oye, Pete—le dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño y señalando la figura pequeña que estaba al lado de Peter y cargaba una enorme pelota—, pero tú no tienes un hermano.

—Todavía, no—contestó.

Tony me miró e inconscientemente se tocó la marca tras su cuello, yo no dije nada, sólo sonreí y le rodeé los hombros con un brazo. Sí, pensé, muy pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Alguien en el grupo de FB abreviado como SS 😆 publicó un vídeo (que no puedo poner aquí), que me hizo llorar a mares, y pidió un fic sobre ello. He hecho lo que he podido, y porque me a tocado el corazón ese vídeo. Ella no dijo nada del omegaverse, pero me pareció adecuado, espero que ello no le moleste. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. 18

Tony entró primero, dejó las llaves sobre el platito destinado para ello en la entrada y casi al mismo tiempo, con un movimiento mecánico, encendió la luz.

—Pasa, ponte cómodo—dijo.

Steve asintió y tras cerrar la puerta, se quitó la bufanda deslizándola por su cuello lentamente. No se fijó en el departamento, su vista saltó de inmediato al balcón, cuyas puertas dobles estaban cerradas, pero tras las cuales podía ver la nieve caer suavemente contra el fondo oscuro de la noche. Sin duda se acercaba una Navidad fría.

Tony estaba acuclillado frente a la chimenea de gas y se frotó las manos cuando consiguió encenderla.

—Lo siento—dijo—, no esperaba pasar Nochebuena aquí. Así que no encendí la calefacción.

—Está bien—respondió Steve, al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo y se quedaba, solamente con su suéter azul con una franja de grecas blancas que asemejaban copos de nieve.

Tony asintió y se levantó; pronto la habitación se calentaría, así que también se quitó el abrigo y recogió el de Steve para dejarlos en el armario de la entrada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó.

—Lo que sea que tengas—contestó Steve con una media sonrisa.

—Bien, veré que tengo. Vamos, siéntate, no te quedes ahí parado.

Sin decir nada más, ni ver si Steve había obedecido, corrió hacia la cocina.

***

Se conocieron un verano, en una playa del Golfo de México. Ambos estaban ahí por un viaje de graduación. Pertenecían a diferentes escuelas, pero habían coincidido en un restaurante-bar. Estaban en México y ahí, a sus 18 años, podían beber alcohol, por ello, cuando la cena terminó y el centro del restaurante se transformó en una pista de baile y las luces bajaron, todos los estudiantes transformaron aquello en una fiesta casi salvaje.

Fue como un hechizo, como si el mundo se detuviera. Tony de un lado de la pista, Steve del otro. Entre los cuerpos que brincaban y se contoneaban al ritmo de la música, de alguna manera, sus miradas se encontraron y ya no pudieron esquivarse. Había saltado una chispa, un algo se encendió y, al mismo tiempo, todo desapareció.

Una sonrisa coqueta atravesó el rostro de Tony; del otro lado, se dibujó como respuesta una sonrisa tímida. Pero la timidez dio paso al valor rápidamente. Steve se levantó de su asiento, y se internó en la pista. Algo en el estómago de Tony revoloteó y tras una mirada a sus amigos, y notar que no le prestaban atención, se levantó también, dispuesto a cumplir con aquella cita.

Se encontraron en la pista, justo en el medio. Ambos llevaban bermudas y una camiseta, hacía calor y el sudor resbalaba por sus cuellos. Sus rostros estaban algo rojos por el sol tomado durante el día, pero estaban seguros que el calor que sentían en sus mejillas no se debía a nada de eso.

—Tony—dijo el castaño.

—Steve—respondió el rubio.

Seguido de eso sonrieron y se mordieron el labio inferior, cohibidos y la vez emocionados. Parecía que aquello había sido como dar un salto al vacío y haber aterrizado en suelo franco.

—¿Ba-bailamos? —preguntó Steve.

Tony asintió y, justo entonces, alguien lo empujó. Y como en aquellas películas románticas llenas de clichés, aterrizó en los brazos del otro. Sintió un abrazo protector a su alrededor, cálido, firme, cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Steve, algo se derritió en su interior.

***

Doce años después, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Una vez más, en los lados opuestos de una pista de baile. Ninguno de los dos lo pudo creer al principio, creyeron que se habían equivocado, pero no había manera alguna de que hubieran olvidado los ojos del otro.

Era una fiesta de recaudación de donaciones para la beneficencia. Tony era uno de los patrocinadores, por así decirlo, ya que su empresa había organizado todo. Había invitados de todo tipo, desde personas de sociedad, políticos, hasta científicos, militares y trabajadores de la compañía. La fiesta también era un pretexto para festejar la llegada de la Navidad, por lo que todo tenía motivos blancos, rojos y dorados. Él mismo llevaba un traje blanco y corbata roja, pero el tono de la fiesta era, más bien, informal. Así que podían verse desde trajes de etiqueta hasta disfraces navideños.

La pista estaba abierta y, de pronto, Tony giró el rostro hacia ella, mientras levantaba el brazo para beber de su copa. Del otro lado de la pista, Steve volteó también, buscando con la mirada a uno de sus amigos. Y como antes, como hace años, la magia lanzó chispas y encendió una extraña luz en sus corazones; sus almas, de pronto, hicieron resonancia.

Se encontraron en la pista como entonces y se sonrieron incrédulos. No hubo ningún empujón en esa ocasión, sólo un deseo fantasma de que sucediera.

—¿En verdad eres tú? —dijo Tony.

—Dios, espero que seas tú—dijo Steve.

Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y sus risas brotaron.

***

Sus risas se escucharon, incluso, por encima del murmullo de las olas. Tony había saltado de una roca a la orilla de la playa y Steve lo había atrapado, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó a la arena mojada. Poco después, los embistió una ola, y aunque no fue muy fuerte, si los empapó por completo. Ambos rieron abrazados en la arena.

—Ahí viene otra—advirtió Steve y se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron.

Tony huyó de la ola tomado de la mano de Steve, sin poder dejar de reír, tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando éste se detuvo y giró para abrazarlo de nuevo. Una vez más, cayeron sobre la arena, pero a salvo de las olas. Rodaron haciéndose cosquillas y molestándose.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —chilló Tony—¡Me voy a hacer pipí!

Steve rió a carcajadas, pero se quedó a la mitad de una cuando Tony, aprovechando que se había detenido, se incorporó lo suficiente para besarlo en los labios. Un beso breve, suave, salado, pero dulce, tan dulce.

Cuando el beso terminó abrieron los ojos lentamente y se sonrieron.

—Ay, tengo arena en los calzones—comentó Tony con esa espontaneidad que tanto maravillaba a Steve; y rompiendo, también, el momento.

—Si te rozas yo te pongo pomada.

—Ja ja, que gracioso.

Steve rió y se puso de pie, estiró los brazos para darle su ayuda al castaño que continuaba sentado en la arena. Tony tomó las manos que le eran ofrecidas y se puso de pie. Se ocultaba el sol en el horizonte, y ellos caminaron por la orilla del mar abrazados. Steve pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tony, mientras éste se aferraba a su cadera del otro, por detrás de la espalda.

—¿Crees que nos echen en falta? —preguntó Steve.

—Nah, no importa.

Sabían que tenían que volver a sus respectivos hoteles antes del anochecer, pero no querían separarse tan pronto. Sin embargo, tres días después, la separación fue inevitable. Se despidieron en el malecón cercano al puerto, se miraron, se besaron y abrazaron. Tony se iría a estudiar al MIT, mientras Steve se mudaría temporalmente a Irlanda con su padre y estudiaría arte.

No volvieron a verse, tampoco habían pensado que aquel idilio de verano tuviera futuro.

***

—¿Recuerdas eso? — preguntó Tony doce años después, frente a Steve. Seguían en la fiesta, pero el bullicio alrededor les era ajeno.

—Cada segundo—respondió Steve.

Ambos se sonrieron. Tony podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago, revoloteando como locas, como aquella noche de sus 18 años. Era como si hubieran permanecido dormidas hasta ese momento. Steve no podía apartar la mirada de Tony, poco en él había cambiado, ahora llevaba barba, pero ese brillo en sus ojos permanecía inmutable, travieso como entonces, vivo y alegre.

—Creo—dijo lentamente, como si realmente estuviera pensando para sí—, que sigo pensando en ti.

Tony tragó saliva.

—Tal vez—murmuró—, yo en ti.

Volvieron a sonreírse. Guardaron silencio por un momento, ambos pensativos; y, después, como si hubiera tomado una resolución Tony se bebió toda su copa de un trago.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —dijo después, y sonrió coquetamente.

Steve le miró como si no hubiera escuchado bien, pero tras darse cuenta que lo había dicho, respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí.

***

Así es como Steve había llegado al departamento de Tony. Sentado en el sillón lo vio atravesar la puerta de la cocina y caminar hacia él con una botella de champagne y un par de copas.

—Fue todo que encontré—mintió el castaño y Steve, sonrió, aunque no le creyó.

Tony le tendió su copa y se dispuso a abrir la botella. El tapón saltó y salió algo de espuma de la boca de la botella.

Las copas fueron llenadas y, luego, ambos las levantaron a la altura de sus rostros.

—¡Salud! —brindaron.

Tony dio un buen trago a su bebida y, después, con un suspiro de satisfacción hincó una rodilla en el sofá, justo al lado de la pierna de Steve. Éste apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y con su mano libre sujetó suavemente la cadera del castaño.

—Es curioso—dijo Tony—, me siento como aquella vez.

—¿Como cuando teníamos 18 años?

Tony asintió y se inclinó hacia Steve.

—Lo sé—dijo, dejó cuidadosamente la copa sobre el brazo del sofá y con su mano libre le acunó la mejilla—. Te he amado desde entonces.

Tony sonrió y salvó la distancia entre sus labios. Lentamente, fue envuelto en los brazos de Steve, llevado hacía su regazo. A horcajadas en las piernas de Steve, Tony volvió a sentir la calidez de aquel beso inolvidable, el mismo beso de cuando tenía 18 años. Se aferró al cuello de Steve, sin soltar ni derramar su copa de champagne.

—No lo sabía entonces—dijo—, pero esto... quiero amarte y ser amado como entonces.

Steve no dijo nada más, se incorporó y cargó con Tony en ese movimiento. El castaño rió y hundió el rostro en la hondonada del cuello un hombro de Steve.

—La puerta de la derecha—murmuró—esa es mi habitación. Está noche no dejemos nada para después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Si puedo nombrar algún gusto "culposo" es la música de estos chicos jaja, me encontré con la canción. Ya saben, salió en la reproducción aleatoria y me inspiró. La canción por cierto es 18 de One Direction. 
> 
> Quise que fuera un poquito navideña, porque amo está época del año, yo en lugar de deprimirme, me alegro XD. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. El día que Steve se afeitó

—¿Estás seguro? —Natasha miró a su amigo—. Oye, gracias a ella te nombraron el superhéroe más sexy del año.

—Eso no me importa—dijo Steve, quien tenía untada crema para afeitar en el rostro y un rastrillo en la mano—, ya me cansé, me siento poco presentable con ella.

—Bueno, allá tú y tus manías militares—le dijo su amiga.

Minutos después, Steve se limpió el rostro con una toalla y se observó en el espejo. Por fin podía ver su rostro tal como era y sonrió satisfecho.

Natasha lo miró y levantó su pulgar, tenía que aceptar que, con o sin barba, su amigo se veía bien. Justo entonces, escucharon un llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua.

—Oh, tú hija te llama—le dijo Natasha y Steve se apresuró para ver a su pequeña.

Como tenía el día libre, se había quedado con los niños, mientras Tony tenía una junta en Industrias Stark. Para Steve, estar con sus hijos era la mejor manera de pasar sus días libres. En especial, disfrutaba de cuidar a su pequeña Sarah María.

La menor de los Rogers-Stark había despertado de su siesta y al verse sola, había prorrumpido en llantos. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su padre, llamándole, diciéndole que se tranquilizara que él pronto llegaría. María no comprendía tales palabras, pero si conocía ese tono de voz y moría de ganas por un abrazo de su padre. Sin embargo, quien se asomó en su cuna, no era su papá, aunque tenía la misma voz.

Steve vio cómo su hija detenía su llanto por un segundo, sólo para llorar a continuación con más fuerza. No lo pensó, sujetó a la pequeña en brazos y la meció suavemente.

—Ya, ya. No llores; papá está aquí.

El llanto amainó, Sarah, reconoció el abrazo, la voz y la calidez de su padre. Steve aprovechó, entonces, para sujetarla de manera que pudiera verle el rostro, y le sonrió. Pero aquello pareció contraproducente; la pequeña volvió a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Steve volvió a abrazarla contra su pecho.

En el marco de la puerta, Natasha rió.

—Creo que no te reconoce sin la barba.

—No puede ser—Steve suspiró. Tardó varios minutos en calmar a su hija y que ésta se diera cuenta que era él, sólo que sin barba. Su hija no pareció muy contenta, pero terminó aceptando el hecho y tras un cambio de pañal, volvió a quedarse dormida—. Vaya, no pensé que pasara esto.

Natasha rió y, entonces, escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

—Ah, los monstruos regresaron de la escuela—dijo la pelirroja y bajó con Steve a la sala.

Morgan y Harley habían dejado sus mochilas en el piso y habían corrido a la cocina en busca de dulces. Natasha los atrapó mientras una encima de los hombros del otro había conseguido abrir la alacena de las galletas de su papá Tony.

Steve corrió para tomar entre sus brazos a Morgan, quien se balanceaba peligrosamente.

—Pero, ¿qué hacen? Tony se va a enojar si encuentra que le falta una sola galleta—les dijo.

—Pero, papá...—Morgan estaba a punto de defenderse, cuando notó que a su papá le faltaba algo— ¡AHHH!—gritó y a continuación lloró— ¡¿Dónde está mi papi?!

—Soy yo, querida—le dijo Steve.

—No, no, mi papi tiene barba—dijo la pequeña de cinco años luchando por apartarse de Steve.

—Soy yo, mi amor, me afeite, es todo.

—¡Quiero a mi papi!

Con el escándalo, Harley volteó a ver a su padre con más atención, había aprovechado que Steve tenía en brazos a Morgan para trepar por la alacena y robarse el tarro de galletas con choco chips. Pero cuando vio a Steve, el tarro resbaló de su brazo hacia el suelo, haciéndose trizas.

—¡Harley! —Steve aun trataba de consolar a Morga, al voltear a ver a su hijo de siete años, para reprenderlo, pero, entonces, notó que éste también estaba en shock.

—¡Papá!—gritó—¡Hay un señor aquí que se está haciendo pasar por ti!

—No es así... Har...

—¡Papaaaá!—el niño saltó de la encimera, donde había estado sentado y echó a correr hacia el vestíbulo.

—¡Harley, espera! —Steve corrió tras él, con Morgan aun en sus brazos llorando y, Natasha detrás de él riendo a más no poder.

Harley se estrelló con su hermano de mayor, Peter, quien recién entraba junto con un compañero de la escuela.

—¡Qué carajos, Harley!—le reclamó, Peter, y ahí en el piso, donde habían quedado, le rodeó el cuello para frotarle la coronilla con los nudillos—¡Fíjate por donde vas, zopenco!

—¡Es que hay un intruso!—dijo Harley, queriéndoselo quitar de encima.

—¡Qué intruso ni que nada! Seguro que te atraparon comiéndote las donas de papá.

—¡Nooo!

Steve suspiró aliviado al ver a Peter. A lado de éste un chico rubio lo miró y le sonrió.

—¡AHHH, capitán, como siempre, usted tan guapo!—le dijo.

—Hola, Wade—suspiró, Steve.

—Aunque me gusta más con barba, en mis fantasías siempre tiene barba.

—¡Wade!—Peter volteó a ver al muchacho enfurruñado— ¡Estás hablando de mi papá! ¡No puedes tener fantasías con mi papá, si sales conmigo!

—Oh, pero es que no puedo evitarlo Baby boy, espero que heredes su barba—dijo Wade, fingiendo que babeaba—, aunque si te ves como él sin ella, no importa.

—¿Sin ella?—Peter dejó de torturar a su hermano y de ver a Wade, para voltear a ver a Steve—. ¡Oh, diablos! Papá, ¿qué te hiciste?

—Sólo me afeite, ¿por qué todos está haciendo un drama por esto?

—Es que usted es un papi con barba.

—¡Wade!—gritó Peter, pero no fue el único, otra voz acompañó al reclamo.

Tony había llegado.

—A ver, mocoso, ya te dije que te doy permiso de salir con Peter, mientras dejes de sabrosearte a mi marido.

—Lo intento, señor Stark, pero no me negará que es complicado.

—Ya lo sé... pero contrólate niño hormo...—Tony volteó a ver a su esposo y se quedó de piedra.

Steve vio como los enormes ojos castaños de su esposo se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Pero... pero... ¡¿Qué has hecho?!—gritó y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Tony!—Steve le entregó a Natasha a Morgan y salió en pos del castaño.

La pelirroja no se iba a perder eso y lo siguió con la pequeña sollozando en su hombro.

Tony se había ocultado bajo las mantas de su cama, era una montaña color rojo cuando Steve entró en la habitación.

—Tony, mi amor...

—¡¿Por qué te afeitaste?!—respondió la voz ahogada de Tony.

—Quería un cambio. Vamos, cariño, no es para tanto.

Tony apartó las mantas de su rostro y lo miró malhumorado.

—¡Claro que es para tanto! —le dijo—. No, no, no me gusta— pataleó.

Steve se acuclilló a un lado de la cama.

—Pero, Tony, amor...

—¡No me llames amor! ¡Ya no te quiero!

—No me digas eso...

—¡Quiero a mi Steve felpudo!—lloriqueó Tony.

—Ya, ya, mi amor, va a crecer de nuevo. Ya verás que dentro de una semana estará igual que siempre.

Tony lo miró con los ojos muy brillantes e hipando.

—¿En... en serio?

—Sí, no llores. Me la dejaré crecer de nuevo, sólo por ti. ¿Está bien?

Tony asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —preguntó Steve acariciándole el cabello.

Tony asintió, al tiempo que se tallaba un ojo. Luego, estiró los brazos, buscando fundirse en un abrazo con Steve.

Natasha, bajo el marco de la puerta, rodó los ojos. Dios, ¡pero qué familia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> La idea salió de una publicación del grupo HSS. 
> 
> Pequeñito pero con cariño.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. I want love

Una gota de whisky se derramó de la boca de la botella y cayó sobre la ansiosa lengua que le esperaba. Tony recogió el sabor de aquella gota y se dio cuenta que era insuficiente. Enojado y triste al mismo tiempo dejó la botella vacía sobre la barra de su mini bar. Luego, arrastrando los pies rodeó el lugar en busca de más alcohol. Encontró una botella de vodka a la mitad y sonrió lánguidamente, un poco complacido con su hallazgo. Giró la tapa para abrirla y bebió un largo trago sin siquiera hacer una pausa. El vodka le quemó la garganta, pero resultó un alivio repentino para su mente agitada. Se deslizó hacia el piso; se sentó ahí con las piernas extendidas, la espalda contra el mueble detrás y la cabeza gacha, de modo que la barbilla casi tocaba su pecho.

Suspiró y entonces, se dio cuenta que el alivio del vodka había sido momentáneo, tan breve, ten efímero que la tristeza que antes lo había inundado, parecía sólo haber retrocedido para golpearlo con más fuerza. Se parecía a la ola de un tsunami; igual de violenta y mortal, arrastraba todo a su paso dejándolo en pedazos. Quiso beber un trago más, pero no pudo hacerlo, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impidió siquiera intentar tragar más de ese veneno que tanto creía disfrutar. Intentó tomar aire entonces y sofocar esa sensación, pero sólo logró sollozar.

—Qué desastre—murmuró y las lágrimas escurrieron por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Una tras otra, hasta que se convirtieron en un continuó. Tony se encogió en sí mismo, recogió las piernas y hundió el rostro en sus rodillas. Sin soltar el cuello de la botella de vodka, convulsionó en llanto. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a tanto?

Había muchas cosas, y si hacia un recuento tal vez nunca acabaría, pero había algunas con tanta influencia en su estado actual que era imposible ignorarlas. Pocos podrían entenderlo. Había crecido con todas las comodidades que puede brindar el dinero, lujos y caprichos. Tenía el intelecto para sobresalir en todo lo que quisiera, se convirtió en un científico respetado y en un empresario exitoso. Sin embargo, había carecido de todo aquello que el amor puede dar. Sus padres habían tenido poco tiempo para él. Su figura paterna más cercana (y lo agradecía) era su mayordomo, Jarvis, quien, a pesar de su diligencia y cariño, no era su padre. Ese tipo de ausencias no tienen remedio. Pero no sólo estaba el ámbito familiar, el romántico también tenía sus problemas.

Sus amores siempre habían sido complicados. A vece fugaces, a veces duraderos, a veces tiernos, a veces tormentosos, pero siempre fallidos. En todos ellos buscaba una única cosa, en todos esos brazos, en todos esos labios, en esas caricias y en esas noches calurosas. Una sola cosa, la única, la más importante, aquella nunca había tenido: amor.

Quiero amor, se decía un y otra vez. Quiero amor, se repetía cuando justificaba una infidelidad o una conquista de una noche. Quiero amor, sólo un poco, sólo por un momento basta. Pero el amor como el whisky, nunca era suficiente. Siempre necesitaba más y más. Pero también, esas acciones que, al mirarlas a la distancia, le parecían despreciables, eran el reflejo de su propia inseguridad.

Podía ser el mejor estudiante, el mejor hijo, y aun así no recibía el amor que creía merecer. Entonces, pensaba, era porque simplemente no era digno de ese amor. Y como no era digno de ese amor, ¿cómo sería digno de cualquier otro? ¿Cómo una mujer u hombre, podrían amarlo? Era así que comenzaban los horribles conteos. El coteo especifico de porque era imposible que tuviera aquello que deseaba con vehemencia.

Era un hombre egocéntrico, presumido, sarcástico y hasta pedante, con un insoportable complejo de superioridad. Era un mujeriego, un fornicador vil, al que no le importaba quien fuese su amante de turno, o si sus devaneos sexuales perjudicaban o lastimaban a alguien más, fuese conocido o no. A veces confiaba demasiado en las personas equivocadas, había perdido así una vez, su empresa. Y como si aquello fuese poco ahora ni siquiera tenía un corazón, bueno, lo tenía, pero al borde la muerte. Manteniéndose vivo por aquella cosa que brillaba en su pecho, vivo... apenas. Él no ayudaba mucho bebiendo como bebía, desvelándose como se desvelaba, comiendo como comía. Tal vez, debería resignarse. Era imposible, podía querer amor, pero era imposible. Estaba roto en tantos lugares que le era imposible reunir el más importante de los requisitos para el amor: darlo. Si no puedes dar amor, no puedes recibirlo.

Aunque un par de veces creyó encontrarlo. Su primer amor, Marianne Rodgers, era perfecta, estuvo con él después de su secuestro, fue ella quien le sugirió los colores de su armadura. Ella estaba ahí para él, lo apoyaba, lo quería. Iban a casarse, Tony estaba seguro, creía estarlo. Pero todo se rompió, ella lo abandonó y después le persiguió con instintos asesinos. Los eventos que desembocaron en aquello aún lo atormentan. Luego, Pepper Potts, ¿qué habría sido de él sin ella? Lo era todo, lo fue todo, pero ella merecía más, merecía a alguien menos roto. No pudo amarla como merecía y ella terminó por marcharse, como era lógico y sano. Estaba bien, después de todo ella seguía siendo su amiga a pesar de estar ya casada con alguien más, aún estaba ahí para él, para ayudarle cuando era necesario, sin ella su compañía habría quebrado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahí estaban, dos ejemplos de su intento frustrado por amar y ser amado.

Las lágrimas habían amainado un poco cuando escuchó la voz de su IA informándole que el Capitán Rogers acababa de llegar al complejo. No hizo ningún movimiento, aquella información no cambia sus circunstancias actuales. No esperaba que el capitán entrara a su habitación y se moviera en la oscuridad hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Tony? —le escuchó decir—¿Tony, estás bien?

Seguido a eso, Tony sintió su presencia, justo a su lado. Por el rabillo de ojos percibió su sombra acuclillándose a su lado. A la luz de su reactor, pudo ver su rostro, serio y preocupado, mirándole con sus severos ojos azules. Tony sonrió displicente e intento girarse para apartarse de él, pero sólo logro hacer un movimiento extraño de borracho. Steve le sujetó del brazo creyendo que estaba resbalando hasta el piso.

—Vamos, te ayudo a ir a tu cama.

Tony manoteó, pero su intento de desembarazarse de Steve, fracasó. Con cuidado, el capitán lo levantó del piso y llevó a pesar de las protestas a su habitación. No prendió la luz, porque Tony no habría podido soportarla, pero abrió las cortinas y dejo que la luz de la luna combinada con la artificial de las lámparas exteriores, dieran un aspecto más luminoso a la habitación.

Tony lo miró mientras hacía eso, desde el borde de la cama, al cual había rodado. Steve era otra de esas cosas que podía clasificar dentro de sus fracasos amorosos. Nunca lo había dicho o manifestado de ninguna manera, o eso esperaba. Pero desde que lo había conocido, algo había cambiado en su interior, como si todo se le revolviera adentro hasta voltearlo de cabeza. No lo había entendido y había combatido la sensación, primero comportándose como un idiota con él, después, rindiéndose ante la amistad que le era ofrecida. Había un grado de admiración infantil prodigada por Tony hacia el Capitán América, que era innegable. Pero sólo aprendió que lo quería mucho después. Cuando Steve comenzó a salir con la agente 13. Esa relación con sus altas y sus bajas, se había mantenido en un continuo que había casi extinguido la llama que los celos habían provocado en Tony. Como siempre, el amor estaba lejos de sí.

—Te prepararé el baño—le dijo Steve girando hacia él, Tony vio sus rasgos sombreados por la dirección en la que caía la luz. Sus rasgos atractivos, serios la mayoría del tiempo, pero que cuando eran perturbados por una sonrisa eran los más bellos que él hubiera visto antes.

—No quiero—dijo Tony cual niño pequeño—, ¿dónde dejaste mi botella?

—¿Cuál botella?

—No juegues conmigo, Rogers.

—No lo hago.

Steve desapareció tras la puerta del baño y Tony escuchó a la llave de la bañera chirriar cuando la abrió, seguida de la caída del agua. Suspiró. Cuando el capitán volvió a la habitación, Tony volvió al ataque.

—Quiero mi vodka, Steve, no quiero un baño.

—Lástima, porque un baño es todo lo que obtendrás, junto con un vaso de agua y una larga noche de sueño.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—No eres nadie para...

—No estás en condiciones de discutir mis órdenes, Stark.

Tony creyó verlo sonreír a la distancia, mientras se acercaba a él. Algo en su interior también sonrió.

—No eres mi mamá—replicó.

Steve sonrió, ahora sí estaba seguro, pero no le dijo nada. En su lugar, le retrepó a la mitad del colchón, con una facilidad pasmosa y, luego, fue por agua. Tony se removió en la cama de nuevo, pero sólo para quedar boca arriba con la mirada en el techo.

Steve regresó, lo ayudó a desvestirse y meterse en la bañera. Tony se resignó y se remojó ahí un rato, se lavó un poco, pero sin ganas, hasta que Steve entró al baño y decidió tallarle el cabello. Tony no pudo replicar, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos ante el ataque inminente del shampoo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Tony mientras sentía el masaje sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—Eres mi amigo.

—Uh.

Tras un silenció algo incómodo. Steve decidió dejar aun más claro el asunto.

—Porque eres mi amigo y te quiero.

Tony abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, grave error porque se le irritaron con el jabón. Por reflejo se echó agua en la cara, hasta calmar el ardor en sus ojos. Escuchó la leve de risa de Steve a su lado.

—¿Me... me quieres? —preguntó Tony después.

Steve asintió, sin agregar nada más.

Tony tenía bastante de ese amor. Ese amor amable y suave, que se preocupa por él, por su salud y bienestar. Ya había conocido esa clase de amor, pero él siempre era un malagradecido. De todos los amores que había experimentado, sólo le faltaba uno, uno duro e inflexible, uno que ajustara las correas, pero que, al mismo tiempo, lo dejara ser libre. Un amor de otro tipo, un poco rudo, no tan dulce, pero que no lo destruyera, por el contrario. Y ese amor, era tan difícil de encontrar...

—Pues yo no te quiero. Así que déjame en paz—replicó más defensivamente, que molesto.

Steve ladeó el rostro como analizándolo. Tony desvió su vista y tras un pequeño instante de duda se sumergió en la bañera, escapando de Steve y, de paso, enjuagándose el cabello. Cuando emergió, esa mirada azul seguía ahí, como aguardándole.

—Pues me importa poco—escuchó la respuesta, como si no se hubiera interrumpido la charla—. Me quieras o no, eso no modifica lo que yo siento por ti. Así que lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte en paz.

Tony no supo que responder a ello. Steve se las arreglaba para sonar severo, seguro, pero a la vez cálido. Tony rio ante esas palabras, rio a carcajadas casi histéricas.

—Estás loco—dijo—. Vete ya, me las arreglaré para salir yo solo.

—No, podrías caerte, estás ebrio. Te ayudaré.

—Te digo que me dejes...

—Te dije que no estás en condiciones para rebatirme. Repróchame lo que quieras cuando estés sobrio, si es que lo estás en algún momento.

—Auch, eso duele, Rogers.

—No tienes idea.

Y no, Tony no tenía idea.

Steve lo ayudó a salir de la ducha, lo envolvió en una toalla, luego, le ayudo a ponerse el pijama, le dio a beber algo de agua y lo metió a la cama. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Tony volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ganas con ayudarme?

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero que estés bien, esa es mi ganancia.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué quieres tú, Tony? ¿Por qué te lastimas de esta manera? —preguntó Steve aprovechando el silencio del contrario.

Tony ni siquiera se percató de su respuesta hasta que era muy tarde para remediarlo:

—Amor.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, se giró en la cama, para llorar a gusto sin ser visto. Esperaba que Steve se marchara. Pero esa noche sus deseos no serían cumplidos. Steve desanduvo los pasos que había dado hacia la puerta y se recostó en la cama junto a Tony. Éste sintió el abrazo desde su espalda, y luego escuchó un susurro que, como si fueran palabras mágicas, alivió su tristeza como nunca el alcohol había hecho:

—Te entrego el mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Me encontré con esta conveniente canción y no la pude dejar pasar.
> 
> Ésta es I Want Love de Elton John
> 
> Este one, según yo, está basado en E-616, por ello me atreví a mencionar a Marianne Rodgers (curioso apellido jaja) quien fue novia del Tony de dicho universo, pueden googlearla para más información. Y creo que es todo.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Pastel

Para empezar, soy un simple mayordomo.

Tal vez estás pensando que ser un mayordomo no debe tener nada de inesperado o divertido y, en cierta forma, tienes razón: mi día a día es una sucesión de tareas rutinarias. Sin embargo, no estás contando con la familia para la cual trabajo. Los Stark son, sin duda, una de las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos. Puedo asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que han sido pieza clave en el desarrollo económico, militar y tecnológico que caracteriza a nuestro país. No puedo decir mucho de los tiempos anteriores a mi llegada a esa casa, pero desde que sirvo a Howard Stark, debo decir que no ha habido ni un solo día en el que me aburra.

Siendo sincero, a veces, años atrás, era molesto perseguir al señor por todos lados, tratando de salvarlo de sus líos de faldas o salvarlo de algún mal invento o una mala jugada política en la que sin querer se veía involucrado. Pero, pienso, no era tan malo, ambos éramos jóvenes, teníamos mucha energía y podíamos lidiar cada uno desde su posición con las circunstancias. Eran otros tiempos, quizás. Aquellos días, a pesar de ser caóticos, tienen en mi memoria y corazón un lugar especial.

Después vino un poco de sosiego. Si bien, los problemas y el trabajo no han terminado, ni nunca lo harán, al menos el señor Stark sentó cabeza. Se casó y tuvo un hijo. Tiene, pues, estabilidad en un área esencial de su vida y eso me ha quitado trabajo de encima. Como ya lo dije, soy un mayordomo y mis tareas son muy variadas. A veces, incluso hago tareas que quizás podría hacer alguien más, como, por ejemplo, una niñera.

No me quejo, confieso que una de las mejores partes de mi trabajo ha sido cuidar del pequeño hijo del señor Stark. Su nombre es Anthony, pero le llamamos Tony. Era un niño curioso y perspicaz, quizás un poco precoz. Tan inteligente como su padre y tan encantador como su madre; aprendía muy rápido y tenía muy buen sentido del humor, que aún conserva. Con apenas siete años, era ya un rompecorazones y un experto para decir los comentarios más sarcásticos. A veces, sorprendía a propios y extraños con esa agudeza mental y desenvoltura. Su padre, solía decirme que temía que se descarrilara en su adolescencia. Yo siempre le respondí que eso no tenía que suceder, porque Tony era un chico muy listo, aunque, también pensaba que le habría venido bien un poco más de atención paternal. Pero, eso, no lo voy a juzgar.

Por aquellos días, el joven amo regresó de la escuela un poco extraño. Parecía estar en las nubes y un poco letárgico, no hizo ninguna travesura y se comió todas sus verduras sin rechistar. Ese era un comportamiento tan atípico que me empecé a preguntar si no estaba enfermo. Y sí, lo estaba, pero esa enfermedad todos quisiéramos adquirirla, al menos, eso creo.

Una tarde, al recogerlo de la escuela, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. En la entrada de la escuela, Tony platicaba con otro niño, y este último parecía disfrutar de la plática alegre de mi joven maestro; sonreía ante sus gestos. Recuerdo que salí del auto y me detuve a unos pasos de los dos. Tony volteó a verme y suspiró diciéndome que lo esperara un poco. No me presentó a su amigo, pero éste me saludó amablemente, con una ligera inclinación y pensé que era un pequeño muy educado.

A los pocos minutos llegó la madre del niño, una mujer bonita, delgada y cuyo tono rubio de cabello era el mismo que el de su hijo. Los niños se despidieron y Tony, por fin, tomó mi mano para ir hacia el auto. Una vez que le coloqué el cinturón y avanzamos por el camino, le pregunté por el nombre de su amigo.

—Se llama Steve—me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Se ve que es un niño muy amable.

—¡Sí!—Tony asintió y abrió su mochila—. Mira lo que me regaló.

Tuve que esperar a un alto para poder tomar entre mis manos aquel regalo. Se trataba de un dibujo en acuarela de un gato, a Tony le gustan los gatos igual a ese, atigrados y de enormes ojos marrones. Estaba muy bien hecho y por un momento dudé que lo hubiera hecho Steve, así que se lo pregunté.

—Sí, lo hizo hoy en la clase de dibujo—me respondió él tomando entre sus pequeñas manos la hoja de papel.

—Es muy bonito.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Me extrañó un poco la pregunta, ¿acaso él no pensaba lo mismo?

—De verdad lo creo.

Tony rió un poco llevándose la acuarela al pecho.

—Steve dijo que se parecía a mí.

Ah, entendí.

—¿Steve le dijo que era bonito, amo Tony?

Él asintió.

—Pero yo digo que él es más bonito—dijo a continuación—, ¿no crees, Jarvis? Tiene unos ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello es dorado como el sol. Y es muy bueno, el otro día me regaló un chocolate.

—Vaya, veo que se han vuelto buenos amigos.

Tony asintió de nuevo y pasó el resto del trayecto contándome lo bien que lo pasa con su amigo Steve. Así me enteré que, este acababa de mudarse debido al trabajo de madre y que tenía una beca para estudiar en aquella escuela, porque no era un niño rico como todos lo demás. Era un niño muy amable y lindo, que había hecho amigos muy rápido, pero que, también, ya se había peleado con otros, porque, me dijo Tony, había defendido a Bruce (otro amigo de Tony, un poco tímido y al que algunos compañeros siempre molestaban), así que tenía también un sentido de justicia bastante firme.

Después de comer, aquel día, Tony me sorprendió con una petición.

—Jarv, ¿me enseñas a hacer un pastel?

Le miré extrañado, un poco confundido. Nunca me había pedido eso, por lo general me pedía que le hiciera un pastel, no que le enseñara a hacer uno.

—¿Qué celebramos, joven amo?

Entonces, vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Es que... Steve me regaló su dibujo y yo... quiero darle algo también...

—¿Un pastel?

—Me dijo que le gustan los pasteles, como a mí. Así que pensé que podíamos comernos uno juntos, pero no tendrá chiste si no lo hago yo... porque Steve hizo ese dibujo solito, así que...

—Me parece una buena idea—le dije con una sonrisa—, ¿qué le parece si, por esta vez, le ayudo? Después, podrá hacerle todos los pasteles que quiera.

El asintió sonriendo.

Hizo un plan. Haríamos el pastel y él invitaría a Steve a jugar con él. Así, a la hora de la merienda desvelaría su obra maestra. El plan se puso en marcha al día siguiente, que era un viernes, y tras el colegio, nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Encendí el horno para precalentarlo y sobre la isla de la cocina, puse la batidora y los ingredientes. A Tony le coloqué un mandil y un banco para que se parara en él y quedara a buena altura de la mesa.

—Muy bien—le dije—, usted me pasara los ingredientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

En la batidora mezclamos los ingredientes: la mantequilla, el azúcar, el huevo, la harina, la esencia de vainilla. Me divertí, debo admitirlo, viendo al joven Tony quebrando los huevos, midiendo las tazas de harina con todo cuidado y aun así mancharse con ella la barbilla y el mandil.

Lo dejé a cargo de la batidora y fui a buscar los moldes para pastel. Desde ahí lo vi asomarse al interior del recipiente, atento y muy dedicado a su misión. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué molde quiere joven amo? —le pregunte cuando deposite sobre la isla los moldes.

Él examinó uno por uno, mientras yo apagaba la batidora, en espera de su decisión. Había de todo: moldes rectangulares, cuadrados y clásicos redondos, hasta en forma de corazón. Pero su rostro se iluminó cuando sus ojos se toparon el molde con forma de estrella.

—¡Este! —me dijo—. A Steve le gustan las estrellas.

Sonreí y asentí.

Vertimos la mezcla en el molde y lo metimos al horno. Mientras eso estaba, preparamos la crema de mantequilla para decorarlo.

—¿Qué color le gusta a Steve?—le pregunté.

—Azul—me dijo—, pero también le gusta el rojo y blanco.

Así que preparamos crema de mantequilla color azul. Mientras lo dejábamos enfriar un poco, decidimos que el relleno tendría fresas y ganche de chocolate. Además, como Tony quería más estrellas, cortamos unas cuantas en fondant blanco y rojo. Cuando tuvimos todo listo, corté el pastel transversalmente y Tony colocó ganache sobre la superficie de la parte de abajo, luego, puso las fresas y, luego, más ganache; yo coloqué la parte de arriba y sólo quedaba que decorar.

Con una manga pastelera cubrimos el bizcocho de crema de mantequilla azul y, luego, con una espátula, Tony comenzó a alisarlo, no era una tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un pastelero con algo de experiencia, pero él se esforzó mucho. Puso tanta dedicación en ello que supe que su amigo Steve, era alguien muy especial para él. Finalmente, colocamos unas cuantas estrellas rojas y blancas, aquí y allá, y terminamos.

Tony estaba muy contento con el resultado y esperó hasta que su pastel estuvo a salvo en el refrigerador, para salir corriendo a bañarse; porque Steve estaría por llegar muy pronto.

Tal como Tony lo describió, Steve era un niño muy amable, un poco serio y muy caballeroso. Los padres de Tony quedaron encantados con ese amigo suyo, al que calificaron de una buena influencia para su hijo. Fue tanta su aprobación que la señora Stark llamó a casa del pequeño Steve para pedirle a su madre que lo dejara pasar la noche.

La hora de la merienda fue tal como Tony lo esperaba. En el comedor, les serví un vaso de leche tibia y traje el pastel de la cocina. Cuando lo dejé sobre la mesa, Tony sonrió.

—¡Yo lo hice! —exclamó— ¡Es para ti!

Steve pareció azorado, pero en su rostro se dibujó una enorme y linda sonrisa. Emocionado por el gesto de su amigo, Steve abrazó a Tony. Más contento aún, Tony lo instó a cortar el pastel y, luego, se sentaron con sendas rebanadas en sus platos a ver televisión.

—Está muy rico—escuché a Steve decirle—¡Muchas gracias, Tony!

Tony no cabía de felicidad. Y reafirmé mi intuición, era muy obvio. Eran unos niños, pero había algo en sus miradas y gestos que delataban algo de lo que, tal vez, ni siquiera estaban conscientes.

Eso fue ya hace tiempo, más de diez años han pasado desde esa tarde. Tony ha crecido, ahora es un adulto joven con un futuro prometedor. Muchas cosas le han pasado, pero sólo una ha sido constante en su vida: ese chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules, al cual, Tony sigue calificando de bonito. Hace un par de meses que Tony se ha mudado y comparte un departamento en Nueva York con Steve, ambos están en su último año de universidad. Pero hoy que vino a visitar a sus padres, me ha dicho algo que me regresó a ese momento años atrás.

—Jarvis—me dijo con una sonrisa—, ¿me ayudas a hacer un pastel?

—¿Un pastel? —le miré confundido, hace tiempo que el joven Tony puede comprarse los pasteles que quiera, y de la más alta repostería; o hacerlos, porque sé de buena fuente (Steve) que a Tony se le puede quemar el agua, pero los pasteles siempre le salen muy bien.

—Sí—me dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Steve y yo nos vamos a casar, y quiero informárselo con un pastel.

No pude evitar reír.

—Así que no va a pedírselo—le dije entre una carcajada y otra—, sólo se lo informará.

—No tiene escapatoria—me dijo sonriente—. ¿Me ayudas, Jarv? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

Le miré como cuando era niño, no había cambiado; seguía teniendo ese mismo espíritu.

—Por supuesto.

Tony me abrazó, y con ello me dijo aquello que con palabras no podía; de esa manera me hacía participe de su alegría. Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Pensé que ya lo sabía, desde aquel día, que el amor había tocado su corazón de manera irremediable, un amor que era correspondido a manos llenas. Esa clase de amor que sólo se da una vez en un millón de años.

Para terminar, sólo quiero recordarte que soy un simple mayordomo.

Y quizás pienses que es un trabajo tedioso, pero como mayordomo de la familia Stark he vivido muchas cosas, algunas no tan agradables, pero otras... otras como esta, me hacen pensar que no existe ninguna otra cosa que me hubiera gustado ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Estaba viendo Cake boss, porque cuarentena XD y en el capítulo Budy (el pastelero) le ayudaba a su pequeño hijo a hacer un pastel para la niña que le gusta. Me pareció algo muy tierno y se me vino a la mente mi querido Jarvis. Así nació este one shot. 
> 
> :D
> 
> Espero que la cuarentena no les este siendo tan pesada, mucho ánimo, cuídense mucho y 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Déjame

Enterraron a Steve durante una tarde nublada. Se suponía que tenía decir algunas palabras de despedida. Tenía un discurso perfectamente escrito donde expresaba mi consternación por su partida y, al mismo, tiempo hacía un recordatorio de las proezas del Capitán América, de su legado, de las personas que tocó en lo profundo y cambió para siempre. Yo estaba enlistado ahí y finalizaba dándole las gracias y diciendo que nadie podría llenar el vacío que estaba dejando. Tenía todo ahí, en varias hojas. Pero nada de eso pudo salir de mis labios, se suponía que era simple, sólo tenía que leer, pero cada palabra con la que mis pupilas tropezaban eran como un puñal que se clavaba en mi corazón, en mi estómago, en mi cuello. Nada pude decir, nada. Me tragué las lágrimas que se hacían nudo en mi garganta y sólo pude decir: "No se supone que esto pasaría" o algo parecido. Sólo parafraseo, porque, de ese nublado día, sólo recuerdo perfectamente el dolor de ver el ataúd cubierto con la bandera y rodeado de flores. Sólo eso.

Desde ese día a hoy, no ha habido grandes cambios, los días siguen siendo nublados. Era como si el sol se negara a salir, al menos, para mí. Veo como todas las imágenes que antes tenían color comienzan a deslavarse, dejando todo de una tonalidad gris, como si viera a través del celuloide de los inicios del cine.

Caí enfermo, los médicos no supieron que decir al respecto, porque todo funcionaba correctamente, mi hígado incluso, tan maltratado anteriormente, estaba bien. Yo tenía mi explicación, silente y certera. Traigo una pena de amor, traigo una aguja en el corazón, algo que no me deja descansar.

El primer día de mi convalecencia tuve fiebre y creí que se debió a eso, que Steve apareció frente a mí, sentado a un lado de mi cama, justo ahí donde antes había estado Pepper cuidando de mí. Su mirada era serena, no había rencor en ella, no me culpaba de nada, pero aquello no provocó alivio en mí, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba listo para el despreció, para el odio, pero no para la tranquilidad, no para la empatía. Steve me sonrió cuando abrí los ojos y retiró el paño húmedo, pero caliente de mi frente. Lo refrescó en la palangana con agua en mi mesa de noche y volvió a colocarla en mi frente. Sentí el frío y me reconfortó.

—Steve...

—Está bien, Tony—me dijo—. Ya pasó. Era el desenlace esperado.

Entendí lo que quiso decirme. Durante esa guerra infructuosa, él y yo seguimos hiriendo y fuimos enfermando. Hasta que ya no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer para detener la carrera de descomposición que habíamos comenzado. Ya no había manera de parar y todo lo que hubo murió. Murió la confianza, el respeto, el orgullo, la dignidad, murió la amistad... escuché sus palabras en mi mente como si pretendiera penetrar en mis sentidos.

¿Todo?, pregunté a esa voz.

—No— dijo él—. No murió mi amor por ti.

Se desvaneció entonces y comprendí que se trataba de un sueño. El más dulce y más amargo de todos.

Tras "recuperarme" salí de la cama y me incorporé a la vida común. Pero las nubes seguían ahí, y tomaron la forma de los antiguos vicios. Los de antes, los de siempre. Esos que me destruían y que esperaba que me hicieran bien.

Traigo tequila y mezcal; y una mujer hasta mi habitación. Los unos porque son fuertes, porque queman y hacen bullir la sangre por dentro, porque lastiman y confortan de la misma manera. Las otras porque no sé estar sólo, porque necesito calor y contacto humano, porque quisiera olvidar el tacto de sus dedos o el roce de sus labios. Una noche de locura, de embriaguez y lujuria, una tras otra, hasta que, esperaba, la figura femenina se desdibujara, hasta que fueran sus besos, sus caricias, cuando fueran sus manos las que me acunaran, cuando fuera su voz diciendo mi nombre, su voz grave, dura, profunda, esa que lograba erizarme cada vello del cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, Tony?

De pronto, su voz me llamó, estalló dentro de mí. Levanté la vista sólo para descubrirlo ahí, de pie junto a la cabecera de la cama, con la espalda contra la pared y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Lo miré, mareado, con nauseas. Cerré los ojos.

Y al despertarme por la mañana la despido a ella y le digo a él lo que estoy haciendo, porque no pude hacerlo en aquel otro momento.

—Comparo su olor con tu olor.

La situación se repitió, una, dos, tres veces. Su fantasma me perseguía. Aparecía intermitentemente, como si pretendiera volverme loco. Pero no lo sé, no estoy seguro de que así fuera, quizás sólo era mi mente, quizás era sólo mi propio dolor.

—Tienes que olvidarlo, Tony—me dijo alguien, no recuerdo quién y no importa, porque tenía razón, pero entonces, una vez más, cuando menos lo esperaba, ahí estaba él.

Lo veía caminando por el pasillo; sentado frente a la isla de la cocina con una taza de café en las manos, mientras veía en la pantalla las noticias; lo escuchaba susurrarme algo al oído; lo sentía detrás de mí, recostado conmigo en la cama, y justo antes de caer en el sueño, sentía su abrazó, su aliento en mi nuca, su calor. Y, a veces, cuando le hablaba, él levantaba el rostro y yo pensaba, yo le decía, mientras golpeaba mi pecho con la palma de mi mano.

—¿Cómo sacarte de aquí? ¿Cómo sacar tus recuerdos de mí?

Y él, sólo sonreía, como siempre lo hacía cuando aún estábamos juntos.

Fui a terapia esperando que aquellas visiones desaparecieran. El psicólogo me interrogó:

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

Le miré por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, antes de contestar.

—Traigo una pena de amor—le dije.

Traigo un vacío sin poder llenar. Por más que bebo, por más que lloro, por más que beso y me acuesto con otras personas, por más que lo intente, no puedo. No hay manera, una vez que pruebas el veneno del amor, éste te orada hasta lo profundo, con un molde especial que nada ni nadie puede sustituir. La terapia no ayudó, excepto que me dio otro vicio con el cual tratar de limar los bordes de mi dolor. El cigarrillo me anestesiaba un poco, y me ayudaba a parecer tranquilo frente al terapeuta, quien, finalmente, se dio por vencido. Porque el fantasma seguía apareciendo. Los cigarrillos me van consumiendo y él sólo me mira del otro lado de la mesa meneando la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Y yo me enojo, porque todo es su culpa y en cada trago de mezcal, encuentro el valor para hablarle de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te puedo olvidar? —le pregunto y le sirvo una copa para que me acompañe—¿Cómo podría dejar todo atrás?

—Explícamelo tú—me dice él con esa tranquilidad tan suya.

Lo miro impotente, desconcertado.

—Tony, ¿estás bien? — escuchó a mi lado.

Steve se ha ido. Sólo queda la copa intacta de mezcal en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Hoy desperté tras un bello sueño. Él estaba a mi lado y hacíamos las paces. Confiaba en mí y yo en él. Estábamos juntos de nuevo, durmiendo en la misma cama, comiendo palomitas en sofá viendo alguna película; en el jardín sentados a la orilla de la alberca, mojando sólo nuestros pies; su risa atravesó el espacio. Y desperté, una vez más, a la corrupta realidad.

—Tienes que olvidarme—le escuché a mi lado. Su susurro, en mi oído, me estremeció.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté—¿Cómo si entre mis sueños vives aferrado?

—Deja de pensar en mí—rozó mi piel, su aliento inexistente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

Me levanté, no había nadie en mi cama, pero él estaba ahí, siempre ahí. Atormentándome, acuchillándome, despedazándome...

—¡No puedo dejarte de amar! —le grité.

Silencio.

Ya no hubo respuesta. Pero él seguía ahí. Desesperado salí de mi habitación, tan sólo me puse la bata y subí a mi auto. En el retrovisor, lo vi. Me miraba sin rencor, sin odio, sólo así, como si estuviera muy lejos de mí.

El cementerio lucio tenebroso, todas las nubes acumuladas anteriormente se cernían sobre mi camino. Comenzó a llover y a la distancia reconocí su mausoleo. Él está ahí.

—¡Déjame! —le grito—, ¡no te aparezcas! ¡aléjate!

Mis manos golpean la placa con su nombre tallado en ella. Cuando él murió, yo también lo hice de alguna manera, y cada vez que él aparece y se va, sucede lo mismo, sucede...

—Que estoy muriendo otra vez—sollozo, las gotas de agua del cielo cae sobre mis mejillas, pero puedo reconocer mi llanto de la lluvia, porque con cada lágrima hay sal y dolor concatenadas interminablemente.

De rodillas frente a su tumba, con las manos enterradas en la tierra, en el lodo, se lo suplico una vez más.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Ya no me duelas y vete ya de mis recuerdos! Lo enterré todo. Enterré mi dignidad y mi honor; enterré mi amor y mis deseos durante la guerra; enterré todo, te enterré a ti ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! —le dijo golpeando ahora la tierra húmeda con mis palmas—. Lo enterré todo... ¿por qué no... por qué no he podido enterrar mi dolor?

—Tony...

Lo escucho. Pero no lo veo.

—¿Cómo sacarte de aquí? ¿Cómo sacar tus recuerdos de mí? —le escucho decir, como si se tratara de un eco—. Déjame, ya no aparezcas, aléjate, que estoy muriendo otra vez. Con cada lagrima hay sal y dolor.

—¡Basta! —le digo—¡Deja de repetir lo que yo te he dicho! ¡No te burles de mí!

—Suéltame, ya no me duelas y vete ya de mis recuerdos que no... que no he podido enterrar mi dolor.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó indignado, dolido.

—Tony...

Levanto la vista, ya no es más la piedra del mausoleo, lo veo a él, acuclillado frente a mí. En sus ojos hay lágrimas y su mano me acuna la mejilla.

—Tony...—repite y yo cierro los ojos ante su caricia.

Al abrirlos, él ya no está. Ha dejado de llover y la luna se asoma en lo alto.

—¿Steve? —le llamo, pero me responde el silencio—¡Steve!

Estiró los brazos, como si pudiera buscarlo en la nada, mi palma choca contra la placa de su mausoleo. La luz de la luna me alcanza, ilumina las letras grabadas en la piedra blanca brillante.

Y leo mi nombre en ella.

La voz de Steve vuelve a aparecer, me pide que descanse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les hay gustado.
> 
> La canción es Déjame de Los Daniels
> 
> Es un AU de la Tierra-616, después de Civil War, según yo.
> 
> Y si no entendieron qué está pasando, he cumplido mi misión jaja tal vez ambos están muertos, tal vez, el muerto es Tony, tal vez, sólo sigue soñando... ustedes deciden. 
> 
> Matsumoto Sakura, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Fingertips

Era su despedida de soltero.

Y tenía que ser justo entonces, cuando lo volviera a ver. Ahí, tras la barra de aquel bar en el que él y sus amigos había ido a parar para despedir su vida de soltero, estaba el barman más sexy que hubiera conocido en su vida. Recordó el sentimiento que sólo él le había provocado con anterioridad. Esa misma sensación que cosquilleaba a través de cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Tony, el baile va empezar—le dijo Rhodey, quien se había aprevenido con un fajo de billetes de a dólar.

En la pista, un par de chicas en diminutos atuendos se deslizaron hacia el tubo de acero en el centro. Tony asintió y miró distraídamente aquel espectáculo sensual, pero su vista atravesó el espacio, hasta la barra del bar. Él estaba ahí, indiferente al baile, agitando una coctelera. Llevaba una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y corbata del mismo color, lucía elegante, profesional, intrigante, agradable. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado de lado, pero sin fijador y unos cuantos mechones rebeldes tocaban su frente. Había crecido, ahora se adivinaba un cuerpo más ejercitado bajo la ropa y, por supuesto, era más alto que antes. Tal vez, podría estar equivocado, pero lo sentía, era él, lo sabía.

Despacio, dejó el asiento de honor en el que estaba y se deslizó entre la multitud hasta la barra. Se apoyó en ella y buscó la mirada del otro. El barman le miró y Tony comprobó el azul que recordaba en sus pupilas. El barman hizo una pausa, antes de sonreírle.

—Hola—le dijo—, tanto tiempo.

Tony sonrió de vuelta, contento de ser reconocido.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó.

El chico miró detrás de él al reloj que colgaba en la pared.

—En treinta minutos termina mi turno.

—Perfecto, sírveme uno de esos—dijo Tony, si notar realmente que había pedido.

***

Estaban en pleno verano así que no se preocuparon por las chamarras cuando salieron. Tony se sintió un poco mareado, así que se sostuvo del brazo del otro, quien le ayudó y llevó hasta la acera, donde ambos se sentaron. Por un momento guardaron silencio, mirando las luces de la calle, los autos que pasaba o se detenían en la entrada del bar, y a la gente que entraba y salía.

—Steve Rogers, ¿cierto? —Tony rompió el silencio, entonces.

El otro asintió.

—Tony Stark, ¿no? —le preguntó después.

—Ajá.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, voy a casarme... es mi despedida.

—Vaya, felicidades.

—Sí...

Tony levantó la vista hacia el cielo, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente.

—Es como aquella vez—le dijo.

Steve siguió su mirada y asintió silenciosamente.

—Parece que nos escabullimos de nuevo de la fiesta—le dijo Tony.

—Como aquella vez.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Navegábamos en aguas poco profundas.

—Tratando de estar solos, sin que nadie nos viera.

Ambos sonrieron.

En ese entonces, tenían diecisiete años, era su último año de preparatoria, era la última fiesta y todos estaban completamente desbocados. Pero ellos... ellos sólo querían estar a solas. Sentados uno a lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas, pero ocultándolas disimuladamente tras sus piernas recogidas, bebían y charlaban.

—Hablábamos de aquella noche, cuando estaba intoxicado—dijo Tony, recordando.

Había sido en otra fiesta, al final del primer año de preparatoria, otro verano como ese. Habían metido bebidas y otras cosas de contrabando a los dormitorios y habían comenzado una fiesta salvaje. Tony había decidido vivirlo todo, pero cuando se topó con Steve, sintió que todo lo que había tomado comenzaba a disiparse de su sistema.

—Intercambiamos miradas y robé la luz de tus amantes—continuó Steve.

Tony rió.

—Eran sólo un par—dijo.

Aquella noche, había coqueteado con algunas compañeras a las que sujetaba de la cintura cuando él y Steve se miraron, y todo se puso patas arriba. Está bien, se dijeron, eso que retumba en mi pecho no es mi corazón, no es amor a primera vista ni nada por el estilo. Pero había sido justo eso. Está bien, se dijeron, si me gusta, sólo eso. Pero había sido más que eso. Está bien, se repitieron, sólo le diré hola. Pero aquella noche, dijeron más que eso.

—Así es como lo recuerdo—dijo Tony—: Tú y yo. Nadie más.

Steve asintió y suspiró, dos noches de su pasado convergían en esa que vivía en ese momento. La primera latía fuertemente en su memoria.

—Lo recuerdo—dijo—, era una noche como esta. Uno de esos momentos que solamente fluyen. Pero que puedes sentir desde tu corazón hasta la punta de tus dedos.

Ese encuentro, ese instante en el que se enamoraron, era como el fluir de la sangre, o más que eso. Magia que sucede como si cualquier cosa, pero que no puedes ignorar, que es como un torrente violento que te doblega sin miramientos

—Sí. Lo recuerdo, fue dicha a finales de verano—dijo Tony—. Y te recuerdo a ti, eras el primero en mi lista.

Steve sonrió suavemente, al tiempo que apoyaba los antebrazos en sus rodillas y miraba sus propios dedos entrelazados. Justo como recordaba que lo estuvieron con los de Tony, entonces, en aquel otro verano, aquella segunda noche, cuando, sin saberlo, dijeron adiós. Un sentimiento extrañó se posó sobre su pecho, le calificó de nostalgia, y como toda nostalgia, contenía tristeza.

—Esa fiesta—dijo—, la última... ¿recuerdas? Bebíamos de los mismos viejos vasos, que tomamos prestados de mi compañero de habitación.

Tony rió. Recodaba esos feos vasos de whisky que Bucky, el compañero de habitación y mejor amigo de Steve, había robado de su casa. Eran tan viejos que Tony pensaba que databan de la Segunda Guerra Mundial o antes.

—Recuerdo que estábamos al final del pasillo y que eras como...—dijo Tony, aunque no pudo explicarse—... no estabas muy feliz con que bebiéramos ese horrible bourbon que Los Aulladores habían metido de contrabando.

Steve sonrió. Los Aulladores eran su equipo de rugby, él era el capitán y aunque no había estado de acuerdo con aquel osado e ilegal movimiento, lo permitió; sólo porque así, podría estar a solas con Tony, así, ocultos en la oscuridad del pasillo, al final de éste, bebiendo y mirando desde ahí como sus compañeros pasaban, bailaban, se besaban y hasta vomitaban en el resto del pasillo.

—Lo recuerdo—asintió Steve—, era una noche como esta.

—Sí, era uno de esos momentos en que simplemente dejábamos que todo fluyera.

Esa noche hicieron el amor en la habitación de Tony, cerraron con seguro por dentro e hicieron oídos sordos a los toques del compañero de habitación de éste.

—Pobre Bruce, durmió en el pasillo—dijo Tony y rió.

—Nos dejamos llevar.

Ese había sido su error. Pero no pudieron evitarlo, el deseo lo habían sentido recorrer desde su corazón a la punta de sus dedos. Sí. Había sido felicidad a finales del verano. Después, todo terminó.

Los encontraron en la habitación, como a otros compañeros, pero ellos eran diferentes. Llamaron a sus padres, quienes se enfadaron y les prohibieron verse. Ya no asistieron a los últimos días de clases, ya estaban aprobados, así que no importó, académicamente hablando. Pero perdieron contacto, ni teléfono, ni email les dejaron conservar, los enviaron a universidades en los puntos cardinales opuestos.

Terminó y ni siquiera pudieron despedirse.

—Cosas de la juventud—dijo Tony.

Steve asintió.

—Ahora vas a casarte—dijo—, me alegra por ti.

—Sí... gracias.

El teléfono de Tony sonó, era Rhodey, su mejor amigo y padrino de boda.

—Creo que tengo que volver.

Steve asintió, se incorporó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Tony estiró la mano, distraídamente. Las puntas de sus dedos tocaron las de Steve. Ambos lo sintieron entonces. De la punta de sus dedos a su corazón. Aquel torrente volvió a fluir, como el agua que pone en movimiento la rueda de un molino. El mecanismo, antes dormido, se activó. Steve sujetó la mano de Tony y éste se impulsó hacia arriba. Ni siquiera lo pensaron. Steve rodeó la cintura de Tony y se inclinó hacia él; Tony le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y cerró los ojos.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, supieron que nada había cambiado, esa noche era justo como aquellas otras dos. La misma dicha se filtraba en sus células, el mismo calor, el mismo deseo, el mismo amor.

El beso fluyó con naturalidad, como antes, como siempre. Tony se aferró al cuello de la camisa de Steve, con la punta de los dedos; y Steve le atrajo contra sí, presionando la punta de sus dedos contra su cadera.

Steve aun podía quitar luz a los amantes de Tony. Steve seguía siendo el primero en la lista de Tony. El uno estuvo seguro no le dejaría ir esta vez; y otro estuvo seguro que no se casaría. Todo en ese beso.

Ninguno jamás se había resignado. Ni por un momento habían considerado el adiós.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> La canción es Fingertips de OneRepublic
> 
> Una traducción cuasi-libre de mi parte :D 
> 
> Danitza Silva, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Protocolo para casos especiales

18+

Steve despertó. Había luz en la habitación, luz natural, lo cual resultaba un poco chocante, no porque le molestara, sino porque se daba cuenta que se había despertado tarde. Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche y sólo comprobó sus sospechas. Con un suspiro se incorporó y sentó en el colchón. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, él estaba desnudo. Posó su mano en el lugar a su costado, aún estaba tibio y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

No encontró sus pantuflas al lado de su cama, pero no las necesitaba, el piso tenía calefacción, era una de las ventajas de vivir en un complejo patrocinado por Tony Stark. Y hablando de éste, lo escuchó canturrear algo en el baño, su voz era inconfundible. Sin apresurar el paso, Steve caminó hacia el baño y, sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta.

Tony estaba de espaldas a él, frente al lavabo, se lavaba los dientes mientras tarareaba. Parecía alegre y despreocupado. A diferencia de Steve, llevaba encima algo de ropa, una camisa azul rey que le quedaba indudablemente grande; llevaba las mangas arremangadas y los bajos de la misma le cubrían hasta un poco antes de la mitad del muslo, por atrás, le cubría todo el trasero.

Steve se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y lo observó por un momento, sin emitir ninguna palabra. Tony se inclinaba sobre el lavabo para enjugar su boca, cuando decidió dar un paso al interior del baño.

—¿Es esa mi camisa? —preguntó.

Tony dio un respingo y tras escupir el agua, giró un poco, lo suficiente para verlo.

—No encontré mi ropa, debió quedar debajo de la cama o algo; y honestamente no me quiero agachar.

Steve sonrió y Tony quiso desviar la vista, pero no pudo. Steve estaba a un par de pasos de él, con el cabello rubio despeinado y sin una sola prenda encima, toda su perfecta anatomía estaba a la vista, toda, y era como un maldito imán para sus pupilas, siempre encontraba algo maravilloso que ver cuando Steve estaba así.

—No, si no te estoy reclamando—dijo Steve.

—Ah—Tony se encogió de hombros y abrió la llave de agua para terminar de enjugar su cepillo, obligándose así a poner atención en otra cosa.

De no haberlo hecho habría notado que Steve se aproximaba a él, y no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa el abrazo que lo envolvió desde la espalda.

—¿Steve?

—Te queda bien.

Tony se estremeció, la voz de Steve, grave y profunda, había hecho vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Tú...tú crees?

Steve no contestó, asintió y casi al mismo tiempo, enterró su nariz en el cuello Tony, respiró desde ahí y al exhalar le hizo cosquillas, pero de esas cosquillas que mandan descargas pequeñas de placer. Tony aflojó el cuerpo, dejó que descansara un poco contra el de Steve, y sintió las manos de éste calientes, incluso por encima de la tela de la camisa. La respiración pronto se transformó en un beso húmedo y mordelón. Tony rió y apoyó sus propias manos en las muñecas de Steve.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

Pero tal como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta. El beso se repitió y se dividió en pequeños besos que trazaron una línea ascendente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual fue atrapado por unos labios suaves que tiraron de él sólo un poco, antes de trazar el camino de vuelta. Tony ladeó el rostro, dándole a Steve todo el espacio que quisiera para marcar un camino de besos, ahora, hacia la base de su cuello. Una de las manos del capitán se despegó de su torso, para retirar la tela que le cubría el hombro, al cual mordió suavemente cuando lo desnudó. Tony suspiró.

—Steve—dijo.

—¿Mmh? —preguntó éste y levantó un poco el rostro.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos.

Tony no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo. Steve aprovechó que había girado el rostro y lo besó en los labios. Su tacto fue tibio, suave, un toque simple que le acaricio los labios, moviéndose lenta y cadenciosamente. La lengua de Steve le rozó los labios y se abrió paso entre sus dientes, le acarició el paladar y buscó el contacto con su homónima. Un sonido pequeño escapó de la garganta de Tony, mientras sentía un calor conocido dispersarse por su cuerpo, mientras aquel beso le devoraba los labios.

Cuando el beso terminó, suavemente arrastrando todavía un poco su labio inferior hacia el otro, también terminaron las sutilezas. Tony quería una respuesta respecto a lo que Steve hacía, y éste se la daría. Con firmeza, Steve devolvió a Tony completamente al frente, de manera que éste pudiera verse en el espejo del lavabo. Sus manos se deslizaron del abdomen a la cadera del castaño, sus dedos arrugaron la tela azul rey; sus palmas cubrieron la curva de aquella nalgas apretándolas después.

Tony apoyó las manos en el mármol blanco del mueble del lavabo.

—Espera, Steve...

Pero claro que éste no iba a esperar. Sus dedos exprimieron esas nalgas con verdadero deleite, masajeándolas también, provocando que la erección de Tony despertara junto con un deseo incontrolable y hambriento. No tuvo que pronunciar palabra, Steve separó sus nalgas, y deslizó los dedos corazón e índice de su mano derecha, tanteando el espacio entre ellas, buscando un punto en particular. Tony arqueó un poco la espalda, levantando la cadera de manera inconsciente. Steve encontró lo que buscaba, ese punto suave que no opuso resistencia a la intromisión de sus dedos.

—Aún estás húmedo—murmuró casi en la oreja del castaño.

Tony gimió y apretó los dientes antes de contestar:

—¿De quién es la culpa?

Steve sonrió, y movió sus dedos en aquel cálido interior. No tuvo que invertir mucho esfuerzo para deslizar un tercer dedo dentro de aquel aro de músculos, ya que éste estaba maleable aún, como si conservara todavía algo de memoria de la noche anterior. Tony, sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar un respingo, moverse un poco hacia adelante, inclinándose un poco más sobre el lavabo, maldijo algo entre dientes, cuando el dedo corazón en su interior se dobló un poco y tocó con su yema el punto justo que solía nublarle la vista. Sus piernas temblaron, pero Steve le sostuvo con su brazo libre.

—Bas... basta—rogó Tony, jadeando, sintiendo toda su cara enrojecida—, deja de jugar.

—De acuerdo— dijo Steve.

Tony sintió como se retiraban esos dedos intrusos de su interior. Cerró los ojos y los puños apoyados en el mueble del lavabo. Steve volvió a separar sus nalgas, pero esta vez no fueron sus dedos sino su pene el que trasgredió en su interior. Tony sintió la bulbosa cabeza resbalar y abrirse camino y luego al resto de su falo, lentamente, hasta la empuñadura, hasta que la pelvis de Steve se acopló por completo a la curva de su trasero.

Se tomaron un momento para dar cuenta de esa unión, del calor que irradiaba desde ese punto al resto de sus cuerpos. Tony consiguió apoyarse y levantar el torso, giró el rostro, en busca de un beso. Steve entendió y no dudó en besarle, le rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo así. Mientras sus labios se movían unos contra los otros, saciándose, Steve rodeó con su mano el miembro de su compañero y lo masajeó. Tony volvió a gemir y tuvo que interrumpir el beso cuando Steve movió ligeramente la cadera. El castaño se inclinó un poco más y separó las piernas buscado más apoyo en el piso. Era lo único que Steve necesitaba para comenzar a moverse. Lo hizo lentamente, primero, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía salir y sumergirse de nuevo, era como un aro de fuego que lo devoraba cada vez.

Tony movió también la cadera, en primera para aumentar el contacto en su interior y en segunda para aumentar el roce en la mano que aun acunaba su miembro. Se sentía bien, no había nada de dolor, a pesar de que hacerlo de pie siempre costaba un poco más. Paulatinamente, el ritmo se volvió más constante, frenético, cada encuentro era más fuerte y profundo. Tony cerró los ojos y vio estrellas cada vez que fue embestido, no le importó que Steve dejara de masturbarlo para poder sujetarlo con ambas manos de la cadera, el placer seguía ahí y aumentaba, estuvo seguro que tendría un orgasmo sin ayuda de sus manos, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Disfrutó de cada golpe contra su interior, del sonido que hacían sus nalgas y la pelvis de Steve al encontrarse, del sonido viscoso que procedía del punto en el que se unían, de la voluptuosidad que crecía en su interior. Finalmente, del orgasmo que lo sacudió, y del posterior derramamiento de la simiente de su compañero en su interior. Todo ello siempre lograba enviarlo a un mundo tan abrumador como delicioso.

Jadeando y con el corazón latiendo locamente contra su pecho, Tony abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro lo decía todo. Vio a Steve incorporarse y separase. Sintió como permanecía el calor y una sensación palpitante en su entrada. Respiró profundo y se irguió. A través del espejo, él y Steve se sonrieron.

Tony se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en la orilla del lavabo, así pudo volver a ver la anatomía del capitán por completo, su piel con gotitas de sudor, su miembro medio erguido, húmedo, y ligeramente rojizo en la punta.

—Steve...

—¿Mmh?

El rubio se acercó, no le dijo nada más ni le dejo decir nada más, lo rodeó con ambos brazos, despegándolo del lavabo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, muy, muy cerca; y lo besó de nueva cuenta. Se tomó su tiempo para ello, más que con pasión le devoró con cariño, con amor y Tony se derritió a fuego lento con ello, como si no se hubiese fundido antes.

Cuando se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron y volvieron a sonreírse. Tony estiró los brazos y rodeó con ellos, después, el cuello de Steve; éste lo levantó del pisó, y sintió como sus caderas eran rodeadas por las piernas del castaño.

—Otra vez —dijo Tony contra su oreja—. Pero hagámoslo en la cama.

Steve rió por lo bajo, y lo llevó, así, de vuelta a la recamara.

***

—¿Te excitó que usara tu camisa? —preguntó Tony cuando, tumbados en la cama, por fin, tomaban un respiro.

Con aire de quien no está preocupado para nada, Tony había encendido el televisor. En la pantalla estaban las noticias, a las que prestaba poca atención. Steve, a su lado, dibujó una figura imprecisa con la punta de su dedo en el hombro desnudo de su compañero.

—Sí—contestó sinceramente.

Tony rió.

—Vaya, lo anotaré.

Fue el turno de Steve de reír, apoyó la frente en el hombro de Tony y, luego, levantó el rostro para alcanzar su cuello y besarlo de nuevo justo ahí. Tony sonrió.

—Oye, no empieces de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me vas a matar—bromeó Tony, pero cuando Steve se apartó, él aprovechó para trepar a horcajadas sobre su cadera—. No te preocupes—le dijo—, tenemos todavía 39 días a solas.

Steve le miró y sonrió de medio lado por un breve instante antes de atraerlo en un beso.

En las noticias daban algunas recomendaciones para soportar los días de encierro de la cuarentena, pero ellos ya tenían un protocolo para ese tipo de casos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> El resto de los vengadores se quedaron en otro lado varados (?) jaja Así que Steve y Tony se quedaron solitos, en el complejo de los vengadores.
> 
> Aprovechando la situación se me había ocurrido un fic largo sobre esto de la cuarentena, pero considerando que a pesar de todo tengo trabajo que hacer, me sería muy difícil, así que me conformo con un poquito. 
> 
> No es mi intención quitarle seriedad a ese asunto por el que todo el mundo estamos pasando, pero sí un poco de peso a nuestros hombros. Entretenerles por unos minutos, mientras leen esto, ayudarles a pasar este trance. Incluso si sus circunstancias les impiden no salir de casa.
> 
> ¡Cuídense mucho!
> 
> y 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Nieto

Hace poco, mi hijo, mi único hijo, se casó. No es como si no lo esperara; es un Stark, es bonito, inteligente, carismático, gracioso y ocurrente; era más que lógico que llamara la atención de más de uno. Pero que un hijo se case es una sensación extraña, por un lado estas contento por su felicidad y deseas que haya elegido bien; y, por el otro, es como si perdieras algo, ese algo yo lo he definido como el lugar relevante en la vida de tu hijo... es difícil de explicar, como difícil es soltar a alguien.

Un día, hace años, Tony, mi hijo, irrumpió en mi despacho. Se detuvo frente a mi escritorio y yo lo miré confundido; no lo esperaba, como tampoco esperaba la expresión en su rostro. El ceño fruncido con la determinación que yo bien conocía en mí mismo, otro rasgo distintivo de nuestra ilustre familia.

—Viejo, tengo novio—me dijo.

Así, simple, conciso y demoledor. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sus mejilla y orejas se colorearon de rojo. Lo cual contrastaba con ese gesto resuelto, una linda mezcla entre valor y pena. Recuerdo que tragué saliva y sentí la boca reseca. Porque, deben comprender, es mi único hijo, mi niño grande y mi bebé, al mismo tiempo. Tenía novio, ¡novio! y era apenas un adolescente al que la barba aún no le salía o quizás era apenas una sombra que lo hacía ver gracioso.

—¿Novio? —pregunté cómo estúpido, ciertamente, no esperaba ese golpe.

Tony asintió.

Bueno, me dije, tenía que pasar. Sin embargo, había otros asuntos que me preocupaban, porque mi cachorro es un omega, un omega de posición inigualable, y como imaginarán, me sentí receloso de ese novio cuyo rostro ni siquiera quería imaginar. ¿Qué quería? ¿Realmente había amor? ¿Era un alfa? Si era un beta no me sentía tan preocupado de que pudiera herir a mi hijo, pero un alfa... por Dios, esos no sabemos comportamos.

—¿Es un alfa?—fue lo primero que atiné a decir.

—Sí.

Primer tache, pensé.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es de una familia respetable?

Tony se irguió un poco más y tomo aire, al aparecer estaba esperando esa pregunta, así que sospeché que, probablemente, conocía al desgraciado.

—Steve Rogers—dijo él.

Al principio no reaccioné, como si ese nombre no hubiera podido penetrar en mis pensamientos. Y, de pronto, caí en cuenta, Steve Rogers era un joven soldado perteneciente a SHIELD la agencia de seguridad en la cual yo era colaborador. De hecho, si lo pensaba un poco, que mi hijo tuviera novio era mi culpa.

Steve era más joven que yo, por supuesto, apenas había cumplido la veintena, pero era ya uno de los agentes más prometedores en entrenamiento. Nos conocimos en algunas pruebas de armas nuevas y equipo de seguridad. Congeniamos, nos hicimos amigos, podría resultar extraño, pero él ya era un hombre muy maduro en ese entonces, y yo siempre he sido un poco inmaduro, así que digamos que estábamos en el mismo nivel mental. Lo invité a comer a casa un par de veces, y par de veces, por supuesto, Tony anduvo deambulando por ahí. Pero, me pregunté, ¿en qué momento pasó? ¿Cuándo hablaron? ¿Cuándo se gustaron? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a tratarse? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a coquetearse? ¿Acaso todo había sido delante de mis narices y yo ni en cuenta? Probablemente, es mi respuesta para la última pregunta, para las demás tengo una sola respuesta: ellos debieron saberlo, en el mismo instante que se miraron, lo supieron. El destino hizo su trabajo. Alfa y omega destinados no necesitan más que eso; y después de que eso se daba, no había nada más, encontrarían la manera de coincidir, de reafirmar lo que la primera impresión les dijo. Claro que, en el momento que mi hijo me dijo que tenía novio, yo no estaba pensando en ello.

—¡Pero, Tony...— le dije—... te lleva como cinco años!

Y el descarado de mi vástago, me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Sí!—dijo como si eso fuera más una virtud que el defecto que yo creía ver.

Sacudí la cabeza y me negué. Pero como era de esperarse, Tony no estaba pidiendo mi permiso.

—Sólo te estoy informando, porque Steve no quiere que te lo ocultemos; de hecho, él vendrá a decírtelo, pero yo quise adelantarme para que no vayas a decirle alguna grosería.

—¡Se la diré, aunque me hayas advertido! —respondí emberrinchado.

Por supuesto, una vez que Steve vino y me informó que: 1) quería mi hijo, 2) que estaba seguro que era su destino, 3) que eran novios y 4) que esperaba que pudiera aprobar su relación; no pude hacer nada de lo que me había propuesto para encarar tal afrenta. Era y es mi amigo; también es, probablemente, el mejor muchacho que he conocido en mi vida. Uno de esos alfas que ya casi no hay: amable y respetuoso. Me constaba que a su algo mi hijo estaría bien, así que, a pesar de lo desagradable que fue saberlo, encontré lo bueno en todo ello.

No me equivoque al permitir su relación, no dieron ningún problema, ni siquiera un susto de embarazo antes de lo esperado, al menos, no que yo supiera. Fue hasta que Tony terminó la universidad y Steve alcanzó el grado de capitán que el primero llegó con otra noticia:

—Viejo, me voy a casar.

Está vez, no hubo sorpresa.

—Ya lo sé—le dije y Tony me miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo diablos?

—Steve me lo dijo, ¿olvidas que somos amigos?

Pude ver en su gesto que le había arruinado su plan de molestarme. Y yo me burlé de él por eso.

Total, se casaron hace unos meses. Y así es como llegamos a este punto, en el que Tony, junto con Steve, ha irrumpido en mi despacho por tercera vez. Veo que sonríe, mientras Steve trata de estar serio. Como no tengo prisa y ellos tampoco, he pedido a Jarvis que traiga un poco de té para todos, incluyéndolo, por supuesto.

Una vez que hemos tomado un poco de la infusión comienza realmente la charla.

—Viejo—empezó Tony y yo sólo estoy esperando el golpe—, tendré un bebé.

—¿Eh? —creo que no he escuchado bien.

Volteo a ver a Steve, quien ha sonreído, pero ante mi mirada ha tratado de reprimirla. Me limpio los oídos con mi dedo meñique. Seguramente, no escuché bien.

—¿Bebé de quién?

—¡¿Cómo que de quién?!—Tony frunce el ceño—¡De Steve, por supuesto!

—¿Steve tiene un bebé?

—Todavía no, en unos meses.

—¡Rogers, creí que querías a mi hijo!

Tony rueda los ojos y Steve se apresura a decirme algo que no quiero escuchar. ¿Cómo es posible?, pienso, se casó con mi bebé y lo engaña, yo que había creído que eran el uno para el otro, de haberlo sabido no había permitido esa relación, ni un solo segundo de ésta.

—Señor—me llama Jarvis, a la mitad de mi perorata, la cual ya ni sé de qué se trata—, lo que quieren decirle es que va a ser abuelo.

—¿Abuelo?—le miró desconcertado.

—Sí, señor—me repité Jarvis—, tendrá un nieto.

—¿Un nieto?

—Sí, Howard—me dice Tony con cara de fastidio—, estoy en espera. ¿Qué diablos te estás imaginando?

Volteo a ver a Steve y éste asiente.

—Lamento si la noticia fue muy repentina—se disculpa, tratando de justificar mi reacción. Empiezo a creer que, realmente, Tony es el suertudo aquí.

—¿Nieto?—repito como tarado y volteo a ver a Jarvis en busca de su confirmación.

—Sí, señor, será abuelo.

—Seré abuelo—al fin reacciono— ¡Seré abuelo! ¡SERÉ ABUELO!

Poco me falta para saltar.

—¿Es en serio?

Nuevos asentimientos de parte de todos. Corró a abrazar a mi hijo, a Steve, y los veo reír ante mi reacción.

—Tenemos que organizar una fiesta para anunciarlo, Jarvis hazte cargo. Ah, no olvides el comunicado de prensa.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Cómo lo llamaran? —preguntó—. Yo propongo que sí es niña se llame María y si es niño, Howard.

—Olvida es último—dice Tony.

—Oh, ¿y si son gemelos? —lo ignoro y sigo a la mía—Le compraré un Pony, yo creo que le va a gustar, ah, y un fideicomiso, sí, definitivamente...

—Padre—escuchó que Tony me llama, pero yo sigo haciendo planes—, ¡papá!

Me callo y mi hijo me sonríe.

—No te apresures, apenas es un frijol deforme.

—No le llames así a mi nieto—le digo, al tiempo que le doy un coscorrón—. El tiempo pasa volando. Steve ven conmigo, necesito que organicemos el día del parto, el hospital y todo... ¿ya saben qué médico llevará el control?

A mis espaldas puedo escuchar un trío de suspiros. Pero no me importa, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, porque en poco tiempo, tendré un lugar especial e irrevocable para el ser que más amaré en la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Tenía ganas de meter a Howard en alguna parte, jaja, pero siendo el papá bobo que me gusta y ahora, abuelo XD He escuchado que los abuelos suelen querer más a sus nietos, porque sólo tienen que dedicarse a quererlos :P
> 
> Y ya saben, cuídense mucho en esta época tan difícil. 
> 
> Mis mejores deseos y
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	16. I kissed a girl

Fem!Stony

Rule 63. 

La casa de Nathaniel Romanoff se había convertido en un verdadero antro de perdición. Había luces estilo discoteca y estrobos, música a todo volumen; vasos rojos con soda y alcohol que pasaban de mano en mano, y los hielos eran tan demandados como las botellas de cerveza. La gente se apiñaba en la sala, donde estaba la pista de baile, aunque también se desperdigaban de por todos lados, algunos para intentar charlar, otros para ocultar sus actividades de miradas indiscretas.

Entre tanta gente, Natasha Stark junto a su amiga Ruth Rhodes, observaban el circo que tenían delante, desde un rincón, mientras tomaban una cerveza. Vieron, desde ahí, regresar a Nath, lo habían estado esperando porque los hielos se habían acabado, y él había dicho que, aprovechando que iría por unas amigas a la estación del metro, de paso, iría por los hielos.

Toni, como solían llamar a Natasha, suspiró aliviada.

—Vaya, por fin —dijo—, ya no quería cerveza, está caliente y sabe horrible.

Ruth, a su lado, rió.

—Eres una exagerada—le dijo—Oye, ¿quién crees que sea la chica de las que nos habló Nath?

Toni se encogió de hombros, ya lo averiguarían.

—Seguro logrará su objetivo, siempre lo logra, maldito pelirrojo con la cara tallada por los mismísimos ángeles, y cuerpo de dios griego.

Ruth volvió a reír. Vieron a Nath dejar dos bolsas de hielo sobre la mesa y, luego, dirigirse hacia ellas. Había una cosa que no podían negar de él y era que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y esa noche no era la excepción, llevaba consigo tres amigas de la escuela a la que asistía antes de mudarse y cambiarse a la que Toni y Ruthie asistían. Una chica morena, sonriente, de contextura atlética, que llevaba el cabello corto y un solo arete en una de sus orejas. Ésta le dijo algo a la chica que iba a su lado, una joven bonita, de cabello castaño al hombro, por las descripciones de Nath, adivinaron que ella era la chica que le gustaba a éste y a la que esperaba poder confesar sus sentimientos esa noche de locura. La tercera, iba unos pasos delante de ellas y charlaba activamente con Nath, casi a gritos, ella era rubia, alta, delgada, hermosa, parecía modelo.

—Chicas, les presento a mis amigas de Brooklyn.

Toni y Jane levantaron las manos a manera de saludo. Luego, se enteraron de los nombres, Samantha Wilson, Jen "Bucky" Barnes y Stephanie Rogers.

—Vengan las presentaré con otros amigos—dijo Nath y se las llevó poco después del primer saludo.

Toni y Ruthie les vieron caminar y esquivar gente en su camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación. A su lado, apareció su amigo Pepper, otro pelirrojo peligroso, pero a diferencia de Nath, era más sobrio y dedicado; pasaba sus días arreando a Toni por toda la escuela para que realizara sus deberes.

—Ese Nath siempre rodeado de bellezas—dijo.

—Obvio, por eso somos amigos—dijo Toni.

—Por cierto—dijo Pepper—, me llamó tu novio, Toni, dice que no le contestas. Dile por favor que no soy tu secretario.

Toni rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar con él, que se joda.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué pelearon?—preguntó su amigo, harto de las peleas de esos dos.

Toni se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar de eso, había sido una estupidez, en realidad.

—Mañana le habló, vamos por una copa.

***

Toni se sintió abrumada, entre el alcohol y el gentío que abarrotaba la casa de su amigo, decidió salir a tomar aire. No fue, exactamente una buena idea, nada más salir, se mareo y casi se cae. Casi, sino hubiera sido por la amiga de Nath, Stepahnie que alcanzó a verla y le sostuvo del brazo evitando que cayera. Tenía un agarre fuerte, solido, y no la dejó caer.

—¿Estás bien?—le escuchó decir.

—Bebí de más—respondió Toni sintiendo que el piso se le movía.

Stephanie le ayudó y la condujo hasta uno de los asientos de playa frente a la alberca.

—¿Te traigo agua? —preguntó la rubia.

Toni negó, calmándose a base de pura respiración. Stephanie decidió sentarse frente a ella en la silla contigua, esperando a que se sintiera mejor. Cuando así fue, Toni la reconoció.

—Ah, eres la amiga de Nath, Stephanie.

—Dime Steph, así me dice todos. Eres Natasha, ¿cierto?

—Dime Toni—dijo ésta, irguiéndose—¿Tú no tomas?

—No me gusta mucho—dijo—. Además, tengo entrenamiento mañana.

—¿De qué?

—Softball.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo.

Steph sonrió, aunque no entendió a qué se refería Toni, ésta hablaba del fuerte brazo que había percibido en ella. Fue algo que, sin embargo, no importó mucho, pronto entablaron conversación. Toni era muy divertida, tenía comentarios precisos y a veces sarcásticos; y pronto Steph supo que era una genia, le gustaba la ciencia y era heredera de una importantísima empresa. Toni escuchó que Steph era una chica simple de Brooklyn, interesada en los deportes y el arte. Eran muy diferentes, pero, por alguna razón, les fue fácil encontrar temas de conversación.

Detrás de ellas, la música se oía un poco ahogada por las paredes de la casa. Había algunas otras personas en el patio bebiendo y besándose en la oscuridad. A lo lejos, ambas vieron a Nath caminando junto a Bucky, peligrosamente cerca de los rosales.

—Wuack—dijo Toni—. Seguro que le regala una rosa.

Stephe rió. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que sus amigos sentían uno por el otro, lo sabía desde que estaban todos en Brooklyn. Y con esa extraña confianza recién adquirida, le contó a Toni que, cuando la familia de Nath se ganó la lotería, Bucky había creído que éste dejaría de ser su amigo, que seguramente conocería a otras chicas mucho más guapas y, aparte con dinero cuando éste se mudo.

—Supongo que en las cosas del amor, nadie sabe—dijo Toni—; hay cosas que no cambian, no importa dónde se esté.

Steph estuvo de acuerdo.

—Vamos a la orilla de la alberca—dijo Toni con ganas de refrescarse—, y los espiamos de cerca.

Steph rió, y aceptó. Se movieron de las sillas de playa, y rodearon el borde de la alberca, sólo un poco para ver mejor a los tortolitos. Toni se quitó las botas, Steph los tenis, se arremangaron los bajos de sus pantalones y metieron los pies en el agua.

—Uff, esta fría—dijo Toni haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—Así se te bajará la borrachera.

Toni rió.

A unos pasos, cerca de los rosales, vieron como Nath, efectivamente, le regalaba una rosa a Bucky. Ambas echaron a reír.

—¡Te lo dije!—dijo Toni.

Luego, vieron a la parejita darse un beso, quizás el primero.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es oficial—dijo Steph.

—¡Hey, Nath, que cursi eres!—gritó Toni.

Nath le miró con ánimos asesinos y, luego, él y Bucky se marcharon en busca de privacidad. Las chicas rieron desde la orilla de la alberca. Cuando las risas pararon, Steph simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa amable y bonita, genuina como pocas.

—Me alegró mucho por ellos—dijo.

Toni le observó con curiosidad y, también, un poco impresionada. Siempre se había dicho que no había mujer más bonita que ella, sí, podía ser un poco ególatra, pero la idea era que jamás se había sentido opacada por nadie. No era exactamente eso, pero Steph, pertenecía a otra esfera, era realmente bella, tenía luz propia, Toni pensó que se sentiría molesta cuando ese momento pasara, pero, en realidad, sólo sentía una especie de admiración, como cuando se ve una maravillosa obra de arte. Además, era inteligente y agradable. Seguramente tenía a varios hombres cacheteando las banquetas por ella, tanto o más que Toni.

Tal vez fue por eso, o quien sabe... Cuando Steph se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada, la devolvió. Entonces, Toni se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos azules, un azul casi zafiro oculto un poco por poca luz en el patio; y fue, en ese momento, que simplemente se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Un simple y somero beso en los labios, una suave presión y fue todo.

***

—¡¡¡Besé a una chica!!—Toni conjuró a su consejo, o algo parecido, en una esquina de la fiesta, un poco apartada del resto, a musica seguía muy alta, pero sus amigos le escucharon perfectamente.

—¿Que qué? —le pregunto Ruth.

—¿Eh?—exclamó Pepper.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la chica que Tony llamaba su hermana de ciencia y quien casi acababa de llegar.

—No sé, curiosidad—dijo Tony—. No era mi plan, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Pero...?—le apuró Pepper.

—Pero me dio curiosidad, es una chica muy bonita, agradable... sólo quería probar...

—¿Qué? ¿Su labial?—se burló Ruth.

—Sí... sabe a cereza, por cierto.

—Ja, ja, pues reza para que no te hayan visto y le digan a tu novio—dijo Pepper.

—Espero que no se moleste—dijo Toni, aunque no estaba muy segura de que le importara mucho.

—Bueno, a muchos hombres les gusta ver a chicas... ya saben—dijo Ruth.

—Como a muchas chicas nos gusta ver a dos chicos...

—¡Diablos señorita Banner! —bromeó Ruthie ante el comentario de su amiga.

—No importa—dijo Toni—. Sólo fue un experimento,

—¿Qué se sintió?—preguntó la señorita Banner

—Se sintió muy mal... y muy bien.

Ante sus palabras, los demás rieron. Toni se rascó la cabeza un poco nerviosa, levantó la vista y vio, a lo lejos, a Steph junto a sus amigas y también a Nath. De pronto, las miradas de éstos se dirigieron hacia ella y sintió que enrojecía como nunca en la vida.

—¡Demonios, ya les dijo!

Un nuevo coro de risas acompañó a su pena.

—No creo que haya ningún problema—aseguró Pepper.

—Después de todo, no importa—dijo Toni recuperándose en tiempo record—. Es sólo que las mujeres somos mágicas, piel suave, labios rojos, somos tan besables y tocables, es irresistible.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y decidieron asentir a falta de palabras.

—No significa nada—dijo Toni.

Nada, se dijo, fue sólo un instante de curiosidad científica, nada más. No es lo que se supone que debería, pero ella nunca ha sido muy de reglas. Había sido sólo un beso, sólo eso, no era como si esa noche se fuera a enamorar.

En ese momento, Nath y su novia y amigas se acercaron al grupo.

—Les encargo la casa—dijo Nath—; ellas ya se van y las acompañaré a sus casas.

Todos asintieron. Las chicas se despidieron de todos uno a uno con un beso en la mejilla. Con una sola excepción, cuando Steph estuvo frente a frente con Toni, le regresó el beso, un beso en los labios, suave, amable, pero que le erizó cada vello de la nuca.

—Nos vemos, Toni—dijo ésta y, luego, partió.

Toni se quedó de piedra, sintiendo las miradas burlonas de sus amigos.

—Besé a una chica—dijo recomponiéndose y se encogió de hombros—, y me gustó. Pero no es como si me fuera a enamorar está noche.

Los demás hicieron caras de estar de acuerdo.

Y sí, no era más que un beso, sólo eso. No era la gran cosa, pensó y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, todavía alcanzó a ver ondular el cabello rubio de Steph antes de que algunas espaldas bailarinas le taparan la vista.

No era como si se fuera a enamorar esa noche...

...¿o sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Este one shot está dedicado a Martha Mendizabal, quien lo pidió en FB y a EngineerofWords a quien le debía algo de fem!Stony por las bonitas portadas que me ha hecho. 
> 
> Como quise meter la Rule63, ya saben, esa que dice que hay un universo en el que todos los personajes son del sexo opuesto, pues tuve problemas con algunos nombres jaja, lo siento Rhodey, sólo se me ocurrió Ruth (Jane Ruth XD) A Brucie no supe que ponerle, Bucky, pudo ser Becki, pero luego pensé en Misterio y dije no... Pepper se llama Virginio jaja, pero su apodo es el mismo. La verdad es que no sé si hay alguna lista, digamos, estandarizada para esta regla o universo así que disculpen mis inventos. Imaginen a Thora y Loka XD nah, supongo que tendrían sus nombres así tal cual, pero es divertido imaginarlos así. Bueno, ya... 
> 
> El novio de Toni, no importa realmente jaja además no supe a quién poner ¿a quién pondrían ustedes? (Recuerden la regla 63) 
> 
> Me despido, y ya saben, cuídense mucho
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	17. Sodio

Escuché las risas desde el pasillo y cuando bajé las escaleras, los encontré. Él sentado y tú a su lado, enseñándole algo en una Tablet. Te burlas de él porque la tecnología se le hace un lío, y él frunce el ceño, pero más que molesto contigo, está tratando de comprender que debe hacer en aquella cosa. Pocas personas te soportan tanto, pienso cuando entro y tú levantas la vista, todavía estás riendo.

—Ah, Pepper, le estaba enseñando al cap, como usar la aplicación que desarrollé para los vengadores—me dices.

—Es más fácil llamar por teléfono—se queja el capitán desde su asiento.

Tú te ríes y le pinchas las costillas juguetonamente.

—No, cap, tienes que modernizarte.

Él no parece muy convencido, pero, como siempre, te sigue el juego. Tengo que carraspear para ganar tu atención.

—Tony, tenemos una junta.

—Claro, claro—dices y te incorporas. Tú mano aprieta el hombro del capitán y éste voltea a verte también—, cuando vuelva, seguimos, ¿ok?

Él asiente. Me voltea a ver y se despide de mí. Tú caminas hacia mí, me rodeas la cintura con un brazo y salimos de tu taller. Te pregunto en mi mente, no lo digo, ¿vas a dejar al capitán solo en tu preciado taller? No dejas que nadie se quede.

***

Tú y él sentados en la terraza en el sofá de mimbre, cada uno con una taza en las manos. Es temprano y hace un poco de viento, el sol está saliendo. Los veo detrás de las puertas de vidrio. Él está sentado en una orilla, con el brazo que sostiene la taza recargado en el del sofá. Tú estás del otro lado, con la espalda recargada en el brazo del sofá, tus pies hacia él, más que eso, están sobre sus piernas. No sé de qué hablan, sólo intuyo que lo que hay en tu taza es café. Sea como sea, ambos parecen muy cómodos y de buen humor. Él, con su mano libre, te acaricia el empeine de los pies, lo hace distraídamente, como si fuera algo que hiciera siempre.

—Buenos días—digo al correr la puerta, tú, al verme, te incorporas.

—Hey, Pepper—dices.

—Buenos días, señorita Potts—dice él con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

—Tony, ¿has dormido o acabas de salir del taller?

Sonríes y volteas a ver al capitán para hacerle una seña para que no diga nada. Ya me lo imagino. 

—Tony...

Tú me besas antes de que pueda decirte más, tiras de mí. Ya te ibas a dormir, dices, pero te encontraste con Steve, quien acababa de llegar de correr. Se pusieron a charlar y terminaron ahí afuera, tomando un poco de aire y café. No pasa nada, dices, aun tienes trabajo.

No entiendo nada. No me sigas confundiendo.

—Debes irte a dormir, Tony.

—Estoy bien, tengo algunas cosas pendientes, el café ya me despertó.

Te insisto que debes dormir, pero sigues negándote. Entonces él entra de nuevo, algo, sin duda, escucha.

—Vete a dormir, Tony—dice—. No puedes estar así, te hará daño.

Tú lo miras, hay aquí un juego en curso que no está del todo a mi alcance.

—Está bien—dices sin rechistar, le das tu taza y le sonríes—, pero si no acabo mis pendientes, será tu culpa, capipaleta.

Él acepta la responsabilidad y se dirige a la cocina para lavar las tazas sucias, y tú a tu habitación a dormir.

Sea como sea, en este juego voy perdiendo.

***

Colgando de su cuello como un mono, te encuentro disque entrenando. Te veo, le dices cosas como que lo has vencido, que lo tienes, que se arrodille ante tu victoria. Él, sin embargo, sigue en pie, te sujeta de un brazo y da vuelta a la situación. Te derriba contra la colchoneta, te empotra contra el suelo, su cuerpo cubriendo el tuyo, una eficaz llave que te mantiene quieto. Aquello parece lucha grecorromana, pero tú ya no luchas por zafarte. Sus rostros se enfrentan, sus narices casi se tocan. Están demasiado cerca y un vuelco me horada el estómago.

—¡Tony!

Ambos voltean a verme. Él te suelta y tú te incorporas. Te acercas, me sonríes, incluso me besas. Yo lo veo a él. Él desvía la vista en el momento en el que me abrazas.

—Cap, me tengo que ir—dices y volteas a verlo para despedirte.

—Claro, luego seguimos.

Tú asientes, yo lo notó, tus orejas están rojas, como siempre que te avergüenzas.

—¿Tenemos junta? Me baño y nos vamos—me dices, me llevas contigo—. Podemos bañarnos juntos.

Dices eso y me sonríes pícaramente, pero en mi mente aparece el pensamiento de que tú te quieres engañar, y al voltear a ver al capitán antes de salir del gimnasio, también pienso que es evidente porque esa puerta está de par en par.

***

Te veo coquetear, incluso estando conmigo, no puedes evitarlo. Aunque sea en broma, te escuchó piropear a Natasha, quien va del brazo del mejor amigo del capitán. Siempre me da la impresión cuando haces eso de que te tengo y no te tengo. Entonces, confirmas mi pensamiento cuando lanzas una pregunta:

—¿Viene Steve?

A la fiesta está invitado, como todos los vengadores, dudo mucho que falte, pero parece que necesitas la seguridad.

Ni Natasha ni Bucky tienen que contestar, ahí llega Steve, y no viene solo. Y sé que eso no te gusta, pareces molesto cuando él se acerca y nos presenta a la agente Sharon Carter.

—Disfruten la fiesta—dices serio y tomas mi mano para alejarnos.

—¿Qué pasa?—te preguntó mientras tomas otra copa de champagne y le das un trago—. Parece que te molestó que viniera la agente Carter.

—No la invité—dices ¿y sabes? Empiezo estar cansada del mismo cuento, sólo di que estás celoso.

Lo ocultas, ¿cierto? Nadie podría sospechar lo que yo sospecho desde hace tiempo. Tú al 21 has jugado bien, ocultando tu verdadero rostro tras la máscara de mujeriego incorregible y empiezo a temer que también bajo la máscara del novio de Pepper Potts, es decir, de mí.

—Tony, no te amargues—te digo, porque necesito intentarlo—, es nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Tú asientes.

—Vamos, sal conmigo a bailar—te digo y tú asientes.

En la pista de baile todo parece volver a la normalidad, reímos, nos divertimos... hasta que en la pista aparece él y su pareja. Ellos también bailan, se divierten y tu semblante se ensombrece. No puedo evitarlo, al menos déjame jugar ahora, pienso, sin mucha demora, si no te incomoda. Vamos a competir por él que sí me haga sentir aunque sea desazón. Así que detengo nuestro baile y toco el hombro de Steve, pido un cambio de parejas. No te hace gracia, pero lo noto, lo prefieres bailando conmigo que con ella. Mientras voy por la pista de baile con él, me doy cuenta de tu mirada. Sin embargo, no va para mí, lo sé.

La canción termina, nos distraemos con los invitados y de pronto desapareces. ¿quién más ha desaparecido y dejado a su pareja sola en la fiesta? Sí, él.

Se supone que estás conmigo, pero ¿esta noche bailarás con quién?

***

—Sólo es una amiga—lo escucho decirte, no me atrevo a entrar en la habitación.

—No mientas, Rogers—le dices tú y puedo imaginarte encogiéndote de hombros—. Total, a mí que me importa.

—¿No te importa? —dice él y sobreviene un silencio.

Me armo de valor y me asomo. Me doy cuenta que perdí la apuesta. Él te sujeta de los brazos como si quisiera retenerte, como si fuera a besarte; entonces, entro a la habitación llamándote y se separan, él me saluda, mientras tú finges que te sirves café dándonos la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa Pepper? ¿No se supone que hoy es tu despedida de soltera?—dices.

—Sí, venía a decirte que Bruce y Rhodey ya te están esperando para la tuya.

—Ah, sí, ya voy para allá—me dices, tus orejas están rojas, otra vez.

—¿Usted irá, capitán? —pregunto.

Él asiente, y le encargo que te cuide, sé perfectamente cómo eres, sé que seguramente coquetearas con cuanta chica de encuentres en el bar al que van, pero, ¿está noche besarás a quién? Seguramente, a ellas no, pienso, pero acalló mis sentimientos.

***

Frente a mí tengo mi reflejo en el espejo, con mi vestido de novia. Tras la despedida de soltero parecías inquieto, como si quisieras decirme algo. Te dije "si me explicas yo te entiendo; si te callas no comprendo." Decidiste callar, pero me repetiste una y otra vez que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien, que nos casaríamos.

Y aquí estamos. A minutos del gran momento. Sé que él está en la iglesia, sé que no dirá nada, porque así se lo has pedido. Te conozco tan bien, Tony. No vale la pena, sólo necesito una cosa. He tomado mi ramo y decidí salir antes de lo previsto, incluso antes que tú. Todos me miran cuando entro, camino entre las filas de las bancas. Él está en las primeras filas, y cuando me detengo y cruzamos miradas, todo queda en su lugar. Sus ojos son transparentes, alguna vez me dijiste eso de él, y yo ya entendí este cuento, pienso, pero ese closet lo cerraste bien. ¿Y está noche lo abrirás con quién? No conmigo, eso seguro.

Todo esto me sabe a sal. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Steve—digo y tomo su mano—, ven conmigo.

Tiro de él y él me sigue, ante las miradas atónitas de los invitados. No le digo nada, lo llevo de la mano tras bambalinas. Lo llevo ante ti, abro las puertas de tu vestidor, aguardas ahí con Rhodey, y le pido a éste que salga. Veo que tu mirada viaja a mi mano sujetando la de Steve. Dios. Este amor sabe a sal, tanto sodio me sabe a odio, pero te quiero y eso es obvio.

Suelto mi ramo para poder sujetar tu mano y entregársela a él. A él que es a quién quieres.

—Pepper, ¿qué...?—me dices y miras perplejo.

Tu mirada avellana siempre me ha gustado mucho, tanto como tu sentido del humor. La verdad si me enamoré. Esto arde yo sé por qué.

—Quiero verte feliz—te digo—, aunque sea con él.

Lo último que hago es entregarte mi ramo y besarte la mejilla. No pasa nada te digo. Pronto te diré "Sal, Sal conmigo a bailar. Si nos gusta lo mismo, ¡Ay, niño! Ya es de noche vamos a brillar." No pasa nada, me digo a mi misma cuando abandono la habitación, al final es sólo un novio menos, una amiga más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Me pasaron está canción y me dijeron: mira como las historias que te gustan. Vaya, pos sí XD
> 
> En cuanto la escuché pensé en mi querida Pepper. En fin, no me pude resistir. Perdón Pepper, pero a ti te doy al Doctor Extrañito, sé que te va a gustar jaja
> 
> Deseo que se encuentren muy bien, si aun siguen en cuarentena (como yo) ¡resistan!.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	18. Yo por él

La mítica escalera que está en medio del complejo departamental, divide el edificio de tal manera que parecen, en realidad, dos. Cada piso tiene dos departamentos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. En el departamento de la izquierda vivo yo, Tony Stark. Mientras estudio la universidad, vivo aquí; el departamento, por supuesto, lo alquila mi padre. Me gusta porque es grande y tiene dos habitaciones, una de las cuales uso de taller para mis inventos; tiene una sala-comedor y una cocina, y el baño es bastante amplio. Pero quizás lo que más me gusta es aquello que está del lado derecho de la escalera: mi vecino.

Alto como es, con los labios encendidos, rubio y de ojos azules. Es militar, lo sé porque más de una vez lo he visto salir de su departamento con su uniforme y sus insignias; como esta mañana. Cada día doy con él en la escalera, a veces, a propósito, a veces, no. Esta mañana salimos al mismo tiempo. Él cerró su departamento, llevaba su uniforme de gala perfectamente planchado, los zapatos lustrados, el cabello bien peinado, en el piso había dejado una mochila-costal, de color verde militar. Yo me quede en el umbral de la puerta, con la boca abierta, mirándolo como un idiota. Cuando él terminó de echar llave, recogió la mochila por las asas y se la echó al hombro. Topó conmigo y me sonrió.

Sentí que me temblaba todo.

—Buenos días—dijo con esa voz suya grave y varonil.

Como siempre, asentí bobamente, y me tengo que aguantar, ¡con las ganas que le tengo! Sólo verlo ahí de pie, con ese maldito y sexy uniforme, habría corrido hacia él para no soltarle el cuello y abrazarme a su torso perfecto, cual koala.

¡Qué peligro!

—Hasta pronto—dijo él casi a continuación y bajó las escaleras, silbando quién sabe que melodía.

Fue cuando reaccioné, cerré la puerta de mi departamento y bajé tras él. Mi vecino salió del edificio, y en la acera de enfrente lo esperaban amigos suyos en un auto. Por lo que alcance a ver, también llevaban uniforme, pero ninguno de ellos se veía tan bien como él. El conductor le abrió el maletero del auto, él dejó su mochila en él y, tras cerrarlo de vuelta, sacó un par de lentes oscuros de su bolsillo y se los puso. Casi me da un ataque cardíaco, porque sí, se veía de infarto. Después, subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto y se marchó.

Y yo, ahí, de pie en la acera, como tonto.

Tras un suspiro, emprendí el camino hacia la Universidad.

***

—¿Por qué no le hablas?—mi amiga Pepper siempre me lo dice.

—Porque no sé qué decirle.

—¿"Hola"? —Loki, como siempre, me mira con un deje de burla.

Y yo, simplemente, me dejo llevar por el desamor, y es que, hay amores caprichosos, hay amores clandestinos y hay amores imposibles, como él mío. Para él debo ser un niño, sé que no me ve, ni siquiera se da cuenta que ya soy un hombre, y, claro, mucho menos que le deseo. Soy sólo su vecino, el estudiante que en cuatro años se marchará. Por ello, entre más lo pienso, más me desagrada la idea de graduarme.

—Al menos, ¿sabes cómo se llama? —me pregunta Bruce.

—S. Rogers—le digo, está en los buzones de la entrada—. El otro día escuche a la del 14 que se llama Steve... todas ahí suspiran por él.

—Incluyéndote, ciela—me toma el pelo Loki.

Pero no le digo nada, porque tiene razón.

***

Una tarde, mientras hacía mi tarea, pensé en él.

Él no había regresado aún, a veces, tardaba un par de días, en especial cuando se lleva esa mochila y cierra con llave su departamento. Debe ir a alguna misión o algo así, yo qué sé lo que hace en el ejército.

Yo tengo una rutina diaria, me gusta imaginar que lo traigo de cabeza. Que toca mi puerta y, al abrirla, me recibe con un ramo de rosas. Es algo cursi, pero no importa. Luego, me toma de la cintura, me llevaba al interior de mi departamento y cierra la puerta. Las flores caen al suelo y él me besa apasionadamente, dejándome sin aliento, estrujándome contra su cuerpo, dejándome sentir el calor que emana de su deseo hacia a mí.

—Te extrañé, Tony—me dice entre un beso y una caricia—, tenía tantas ganas de hacerte el amor. 

Y me lleva a la cama, para hacerme llorar de placer...

Ah, sí...

Entonces, es cuando me doy cuenta que mi mente divaga en esas cosas, mientras lleno con su nombre las libretas que tengo sobre la mesa.

—Argg—me quejó, suelto la pluma y decido que necesito darme una maldita ducha fría.

Y mientras abro la llave de la regadera, pienso que hay amores a la carta, los he tenido. ¿Cuántas veces no me bastó con señalar a alguien para tenerle? También, hay amores a cuchillo, de esos que matan. Y hay amores a las brasas, como el mío, que me quema por dentro con una lujuria inexplicable.

***

—¿Qué harías por tenerlo?

En las jardineras del patio de la universidad, tumbado de espaldas con un libro entre las manos y ese gesto de indiferencia de siempre, mi amigo Loki hace la pregunta más importante de todas.

—¿Qué?—le pregunto, no porque no tenga respuesta, sino porque necesito ser cauteloso con lo que le digo y así gano un poco de tiempo.

Loki suspira y baja el libro para mirarme con cara de fastidio.

—¿Que qué harías por tener a tu príncipe azul del otro lado de la escalera?

—Yo... por él cambiaría cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—El rumbo habitual con el que gira el mundo. Cambiaría de gustos, de gestos, y de religión.

—Ni religión tienes—me replica Loki riéndose.

—Pues la tendría si él me lo pidiera.

—¿No es demasiado?—dijo Loki—, yo no cambiaría nada por nadie.

Pero nada más decirlo su argumento se le cae a pedazos cuando uno de los linieros del equipo de americano, se acerca y le pregunta si quiere un helado.

—Claro—dice él.

—A ti ni te gusta el helado—es mi turno de molestarlo.

—Shhh—dice poniéndose de pie y aventándome su libro.

Y sin más, se va con su masa de músculos, rubio y de ojos azules... supongo que me entiende un poco, es un copión de alguna manera. Su rubio se parece al mío, pero el mío es tres mil veces más guapo. Así, viendo a mi amigo, creo que se alguna manera cambiamos siempre un poco cuando nos enamoramos, pero caray, por una mirada de Steve, por un gesto, por un único beso, estoy dispuesto a transgredir las leyes de la física.

***

Steve volvió tres días después.

Me lo encontré en la escalera cuando yo iba a comprar algo para cenar, yo bajaba, él subía. Llevaba otro uniforme verde, no el de gala, otro más sencillo y, también, una gorra. Cuando cruzamos me sonrió y por andar de baboso casi me caigo al pisar mal un escalón. Sentí que mi corazón saltaba asustado ante la perspectiva de rodar por las escaleras, pero aquello no se comparó al momento en él que Steve me habló.

El mundo se detuvo y tragué saliva. Volteé lentamente. Él estaba dos escalones arriba de mí, y desde ahí me preguntó:

—Disculpa, ¿vas a comprar algo de comer?

Asentí incapaz de hablar, algo resonaba en mis oídos ahogando un poco su voz, sí, mis latidos.

—¿Podría encargarte algo? Es que olvidé pasar a la tienda y estoy seguro que no hay nada en mi casa.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Te lo llevó, ¿qué... qué quieres que te compre?

—Ah, lo mismo que tú—dijo como si nada, vi que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para sacar su billetera, pero yo negué.

—Yo invito—dije y, sin más, bajé las escaleras corriendo.

No estaba seguro de que comprar, estaba nervioso ante la perspectiva de dirigirme al otro lado de la escalera. No se me ocurrió nada más que sopa instantánea. Compré de todos los sabores, también unas donas glaseadas que se veían apetitosas en el aparador y un par de cervezas, porque, quién sabe, igual me invitaría a pasar.

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo, pero al llegar a nuestro piso, desaceleré. Ahora sí me sentía más que nervioso, lentamente, me acerqué a su puerta y de la misma manera presioné el timbre. Steve tardó unos segundos. Aún llevaba el uniforme, pero se había quitado la gorra. A diferencia del día que se fue, estaba un poco despeinado, pero lucía muy sexy así.

—No... no sé si te gustan, pero... traje esto—dije levantando mi bolsa con sopas.

Él me sonrió.

—Está perfecto, ¿quieres pasar? —dijo.

¡Claro! Gritó mi mente.

—Si no es molestia...—respondió mi voz.

—Para nada—me dijo y me dio espacio para pasar.

Su departamento era como él mío, sólo con las habitaciones ubicadas a la inversa. Otra diferencia era que estaba ordenado. Había libros y un caballete en la ventana con un lienzo en blanco. Tenía un tocadiscos y varios viniles en una esquina, así como un radio vintage, sin duda tenía un estilo quizás, algo bohemio.

—Estaba por darme una ducha—me dijo como si nada—. No me tardo, si quieres esperarme cenamos juntos.

Asentí automáticamente. Él me sonrió y me señaló la cocina, me dijo que podía disponer de ella si lo necesitaba y se metió al baño. Por supuesto, me imaginé esa ducha, de pronto, quería cambiar de materia y convertirme en agua, nada más para lamerle todo el cuerpo.

En fin, decidí preparar las sopas a la vieja usanza, así que puse agua a calentar, para dar tiempo a que saliera de su ducha. Escogí cualquier sabor, si no le gustaba ese lo cambiaba y ya. Puse las sopas sobre la mesa de centro de su sala junto con las cervezas y esperé.

Steve salió del baño sólo con un pantalón encima y secándose el cabello. Estoy seguro que se me subieron los colores al rostro y confirmé lo que era casi evidente bajo sus playeras, que tenía un torso perfecto. Me entraron ganas de abrazarme a él, pero todo se quedó en eso, por supuesto.

—Gracias—dijo y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí—. Oh, también trajiste cerveza.

Pareció haber sido una buena idea porque no dudó en abrirla y darle un trago. Yo lo imité, inseguro de que hacer o decir. No rechistó por la sopa, comenzó a comer, al parecer, realmente estaba cansado y hambriento.

—Eres Tony, ¿cierto? —me dijo de pronto y yo casi me ahogo con mi propia sopa.

Logré tragar y asentí.

—Estudias en la universidad, ¿verdad?—asentí de nuevo— ¿Qué estudias?

—Ingeniería.

—Vaya, debes ser muy listo—me sonrojé, seguro—. Yo estudie arte en la Universidad, antes de enrolarme en el ejército.

—¿Por qué te enrolaste?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre lo había querido. Pero tú no lo hagas.

Sonreí, porque él me sonrió. Me contó que había tenido una misión corta, y que se sentía molido, pude notar que tenía un cardenal en brazo, seguramente producto de alguna reyerta. No tuve que preguntar su nombre, ni siquiera se sorprendió de que lo supiera. Yo le hablé un poco de la escuela, de mis amigos y de trivialidades. Nos acabamos las sopas y las cervezas, y sin saber qué hacer, que no fuera tirármele encima, decidí marcharme y dejarlo dormir.

—Espera—me dijo cuando yo me dirigía a la puerta, fue por su cartera y me tendió un billete—, si fue más dímelo.

—No, yo... te dije que invitaba.

—No, por favor, bastante hiciste con ir por mí a la tienda.

—No, en serio, no es necesario.

Steve me tomó de la mano, colocó el billete en mi palma y cerró mis dedos. Todo con suavidad, con tranquilidad, pero el roce de sus dedos me erizó la piel. Me quedó absorto ante su tacto, esa noche, sin duda, me iba a manosear teniendo en mente ese toque.

—Un universitario debe cuidar su dinero—me dijo—, ¿está bien?

—Es... está bien—dije asintiendo.

Diablos, pensé, no me gusta perder, ni en debates serios ni en pequeñas discusiones cotidianas, pero por él, me acostumbraría a perder, juro que lo haría.

—Buenas noches—me dijo con esa amable sonrisa tan suya.

—Buenas noches—respondí medio ido.

Carajo, cambiaría lo que fuera por él, de nombre, de ropa, de amigos... yo... dormiría a sus pies.

***

—¿Y te fuiste?— Loki sacude la cabeza desaprobatoriamente— Debiste bajarle el pantalón y...

—Loki, por favor, no todos son como tú—le replica Rhodey.

—¿Quién dijo que yo era así?—refunfuñó él.

Pero a mí no me importa, porque para mí, aquella cena en su departamento, era como un sueño... ¿y si así había sido? No, no. Era real, tan real como el billete que había guardado celosamente, como si fuera algo sagrado.

***

Había una cosa que ya había notado. Él tenía novia, o si no, había una chica con la que se acostaba. Los había escuchado llegar más de una vez en la noche, riendo; y, tras asomarme por la mirilla de mi puerta, los llegué a ver besándose. No hace falta decir que odiaba ver a esa mujer colgando de él, besándole con una lujuria que apenas era capaz de contener, mientras él hacía lo posible por abrir la puerta. Nada más imaginármelo, se me llenaba el hígado de piedritas, la detestaba. Aunque, luego, en mi habitación me imaginaba en su lugar y a veces, con sólo eso llegaba al orgasmo pronunciando el nombre de mi vecino.

Un día, cuando volvía de la universidad, los vi caminar en la acera en dirección al edificio. Aminoré el paso y los seguí. Bueno a él, siendo honesto yo le seguiría por la sombra noche y día. Como imaginé subieron a nuestro piso y entraron en el departamento de Steve. Yo llegué al final de la escalera cuando ellos cerraban la puerta. Suspiré, no lo negaré, un poco triste. Me encerré en mi habitación y pasaron las horas. Entonces, se escucharon voces. Una voz femenina gritaba algo. Me levanté de la cama, donde estaba lamiéndome las heridas, corrí a mi puerta y por la mirilla la vi a ella saliendo del departamento de Steve.

—¡Cómo quieras! —decía ella, mientras él trataba de calmarla.

—Sharon, escúchame...

—¡No! ¡Te advierto que no me volverás a ver y lo vas a lamentar! —dijo ella y le empujó antes de bajar las escaleras.

Steve suspiró y caminó hacia el borde de las escaleras.

—No la sigas, no la sigas—murmuré desde mi puesto de vigilancia.

Él pareció escucharme, en lugar de bajar las escaleras se sentó en el primer escalón y suspiró. Y en uno de esos arrebatos de valentía o estupidez, como quieran verlo, abrí mi puerta y fui a su encuentro.

—Ehmm ¿estás bien? —le pregunté.

Steve giró para verme y, luego, regresó la mirada hacia enfrente.

—Supongo que escuchaste—dijo.

Yo decidí que ya que estaba en esas, podía acercarme un poco más. Me senté a su lado y asentí.

—Bueno, sólo un poco... es que ella estaba gritando.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Me mordí el labio inferior, inseguro sobre que decir a continuación.

—Le dije que necesitaba un tiempo, lo tomó muy mal.

—Bueno, si tú me dijeras eso, me echaría a llorar.

Me sonrojé nada más terminar de decirlo, Steve, sin embargo, lo tomó con humor y rió un poco.

—Es sólo que no estoy seguro de querer casarme aún y ella ha insistido mucho al respecto.

—Bueno, yo también quisiera casarme contigo—me golpee mentalmente, ¿pero qué rayos le pasaba a mi lengua ese día?

Él volteó a verme y me sonrió, nuevamente, lo tomó como una broma.

—En fin, ha dicho que, si no me caso con ella, la relación se acaba.

—No te dejes chantajear—le digo—, no te cases con ella.

Steve sonrió.

—Supongo que esta relación se fue a la basura—dijo, aunque era más para él que para mí.

—Pues... yo... estaría encantado de tener lo que ella tira—dije y me lleve las manos a la boca, una vez más se me había salido.

Steve me miró, y creo que ahora sí dejo de pensar que estaba jugando, quizás por mi actitud. Tragué saliva, sentí como mi rostro enrojecía y me puse de pie de un salto.

—Tony...—escuché que me llamaba, pero yo ya había corrido al interior de mi departamento.

—Estúpido—me dije y golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta.

***

—Ahora, confiésate—me dice Loki con cara de fastidio.

—Sí, Tony, no pierdes nada—dice Pepper.

—Y si no, al menos se te quita la tentación—añadió Bruce.

Lo pensé durante todo el día, ni siquiera puse atención a mis clases. Cuando regresé, me encontré a Steve en las escaleras, el bajaba y yo iba a subirlas.

—Hola—me dijo.

Yo, avergonzado, lo esquivé e intenté subir las escaleras, pero él me tomó del brazo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —me dijo—. Te invitó una hamburguesa, te gustan, ¿verdad?

No me paré a preguntarme cómo sabía eso, sólo asentí y lo seguí a un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba a unas cuadras. Nos sentamos a comer y, por un momento, olvidé que estaba muriendo de pena.

Steve habló conmigo como si nada, y cuando yo estaba en confianza, lanzó la bola curva.

—Lo que dijiste antes, ¿es verdad? ¿Te gusto?

Casi me ahogo con un trozo de hamburguesa, tomé soda y, entonces, acorralado lo miré. Pensé en ella, pensé que quizás ella también lo quería, pero estaba forzando las cosas, yo no lo haría, nunca le pediría nada. Sí decía que sí, sería oficial todos lo sabrían, pero en ese momento, estábamos sólo él y yo, y mi mente me dijo ya basta, no hay mentiras.

Asentí tímidamente y levanté la vista para ver su reacción. Me sonrió y me encontré a mí mismo, completamente perdido. Hay amores que te matan, hay amores que te salvan, y hay amores que te arrancan el sentido. Él podía ser todos esos, en orden, en desorden o simultáneamente. El mismo pensamiento de siempre me atacó. Yo por él cambiaría el rumbo habitual con que gira el mundo. Yo por él cambiaría de gustos, de sexo, de religión, cambiaría de nombre, de ropa, de amigos, dormiría a sus pies... sólo tendría que pedírmelo.

Entonces sentí su mano alcanzando la mía por encima de la mesa.

—No tienes que hacer nada de eso—me dijo y para sumar vergüenza a mi vergüenza, me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta—, así, tal cuál eres, me gustas mucho.

Tardé unos interminables segundos en asumir lo que me había dicho, de hecho, no terminé de hacerlo por completo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Steve me sonrió, divertido con mi reacción ingenua.

—Veamos qué pasa, ¿te parece? —me dijo y yo, como idiota asentí antes de que se arrepintiera.

***

—Y así—les cuento a mis amigos en la salida de la universidad—, hoy tendremos nuestra primera cita.

—¡Vaya! —exclaman todos sorprendidos.

—Se te va a hacer—Loki parece sorprendido.

Yo no digo nada, estoy muy emocionado, nunca espere que ese día llegara. Hasta parece un sueño. Entonces, una moto se detiene frente a nosotros, cuando la víscera del conductor se levanta, reconozco los ojos de Steve.

—¿Nos vamos? —me dice y me tiende el segundo casco.

Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando me acerco; miró a mis amigos, quienes parecen impresionados, ¿cómo no? Si ha ido por mí de una manera tan cool. Les sonrió, me pongo el casco y me subo a la moto.

Veamos qué pasa, dijo él, ya sé lo que pasará, yo por él caeré irremediablemente más enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Esté fic está dedicado a Laura Plascencia, quien sugirió la canción por FB. ¡Gracias! La canción es Yo por él de Irán Castillo.
> 
> Espero que estén muy bien, que la cuarentena no está causando demasiados estragos. ¡Cuídense mucho!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	19. Para siempre

Cuando Steve y Tony se encontraron, en lugar de ignorarse, se sonrieron amistosamente. Habían pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Jamás esperaron verse de nuevo, mucho menos ahí en medio de tanta gente, tampoco, jamás imaginaron tener un amigo en común a esas alturas de la vida. 

Para Steve se trataba de la boda de sus mejores amigos James y Natasha, para Tony el "suicidio" de su gran amiga Nat. Ninguno, jamás, le contó a su amiga del otro y, sin embargo, casualidad o destino, estaban ahí, con una copa de champagne en las manos, al lado opuesto de la pista de baile en la que los novios realizaban el primer baile de la noche.

En el pasado se habían imaginado ese reencuentro como algo más estrepitoso y doloroso. Pensaban que no sabrían que decir, que se paralizaran o huirían, que les daría miedo saber del otro. Pero cuando rodearon la pista y se encontraron en el punto medio de ésta, supieron que no querían escapar. Brindaron por los novios y, después, se sentaron alejados de la gente en uno de los sillones en la periferia de del salón.

No habían cambiado sustancialmente, y aunque, ahora, Tony tenía barba y Steve parecía haber crecido, tanto en altura como en masa muscular, reconocieron en los ojos del otro la misma mirada de entonces. Recordaron sus años en la preparatoria, a sus compañeros, también a sus maestros, rieron con anécdotas compartidas, y las aventuras que vivieron, sus peleas y también...

—Recuerdo bien el patio de tu casa—dijo Steve de pronto.

Tony le dio un sorbo a su copa de champagne.

—¿En serio?

Steve asintió.

—Era mi sitió favorito el fin de semana.

Tony sonrió.

—No lo sabía.

Steve, todos los sábados y domingos, salía de su casa, montaba su bicicleta y con la luz del atardecer recorría el camino hasta la casa de Tony. Solía dejar la bici en la calle, atada con su cadena al tronco de un árbol. Luego, trepaba la barda que bordeaba la casa de Tony ayudado por la hiedra que la recubría. Siempre que llegaba a la cima miraba al interior del patio, agazapado contra las hojas. Revisaba que no hubiera ningún guardia a la vista y tomando impulso, realizaba un salto de bandera al interior de la casa. Caía como un gato en el pasto. Silencioso y cuidadoso, por las sombras de las plantas, se dirigía a la parte trasera, entre los rosales.

Tony miraba su reloj en cuanto la luz del sol se ponía y corría al espejo para revisar que su imagen estuviera perfecta. Luego, bajaba las escaleras hacía la sala de estar, comprobaba que sus padres estaban ahí mirando la televisión, y que su mayordomo no estuviera en los alrededores, y salía por la puerta que daba al jardín sin hacer ruido. Una vez que el aire le daba en el rostro y escuchaba a el cantar de los grillos, echaba a correr ligero hacia los rosales.

Siempre que se encontraban y tras la sonrisa al reconocerse, se abrazaban y se besaban apasionadamente. Esperaban ese momento de película siempre. Solían sentarse en el pasto, con la luz apagada de fondo para ver las estrellas, siempre en dirección hacia el sur.

—Tus jeans eran algo tan destestable—dijo Tony—; no permitían iniciar la batalla.

Steve bajó la vista, sonriendo y ligeramente apenado por esas palabras, porque le traían a la mente muchos recuerdos.

Echados en la hierba, de pronto, las estrellas dejaban de tener su interés, y volvían a abrazarse, mientras sus labios se encontraban en un beso caliente, hambriento y demandante, deseaban comerse al otro, siempre. Lamían, mordían y chupaban los labios ajenos como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Tony siempre acababa debajo de Steve, y mientras éste apoyaba las rodillas y palmas en el pasto para no caerle encima, Tony luchaba por desabrocharle el pantalón, siempre le costaba mucho trabajo, quizás por su impaciencia, quizás porque siempre estaba temblando.

—Pero cuando lo lograba—continuó Tony oscilando la copa de champagne y sonriendo—me gustaba explorarte... hacia el sur—añadió pícaramente.

Steve lo recordaba, porque él también lo hacía. Cuando Tony deslizaba sus traviesas manos entre sus pantalones y sus dedos acariciaban su erección, ya no podía parar. También él le quitaba el pantalón, siempre, convenientemente, eran un pants o algo fácil de bajar de un tirón, a veces, ni siquiera usaba ropa interior. Era excitante. Se acariciaban entre las sombras, guardando de no levantar demasiado la voz. A Tony le encantaba delinear con sus dedos el abdomen bien trabajado de Steve, le gustaba seguir los contornos de sus músculos y sentir bajo sus yemas como se tensaban en cada movimiento. A Steve le encantaba redondear el trasero de Tony, estrujar sus nalgas con los dedos y separarlas para encontrar un tesoro escondido. Tony amaba la manera en la que Steve siempre se tomaba su tiempo para prepararlo, para que no sintiera más que placer cuando lo penetraba, siempre estaba al borde del orgasmo ya con las primeras embestidas que friccionaban en su interior y golpeaban su próstata. A Steve le fascinaba la sensación aterciopelada que abrazaba su miembro, que lo estrechaba cada vez más, conforme la culminación estaba cerca. No se preocupaban por nada. Tony siempre acababa arrancando pasto y Steve con manchas verdes en los pantalones, que su madre siempre le recriminaba.

—Vivíamos a tope nuestras vidas—concluyó Steve.

—De cara al mundo en franca rebeldía—estuvo de acuerdo Tony, riendo.

Sus copas se terminaron y estaban por pedir otra cuando Natasha los fue a buscar para bailar con ellos. El uno vio al otro desde su asiento bailar con la feliz novia y, después, fueron arrastrados por otras personas a la pista. Pero con la mirada siempre encontraron la manera de encontrarse y cada vez que coincidían en sus contemplaciones, se sonreían.

Llegó la hora del pastel y Tony con su pedazo de pastel en el plato se acercó a Steve, quién lo invitó al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Pusieron sus platos encima del ancho barandal de piedra del balcón y contemplaron la noche.

—Así se veían las estrellas en nuestros encuentros—dijo Tony.

Steve estuvo de acuerdo.

—Hasta que un día nos pescó tu padre—recordó.

Tony rió, en ese momento había sido casi traumático, pero ahora le parecía gracioso...

Estaban en lo suyo, entre los matorrales del patio como cada fin de semana, besándose, acariciándose, cuando la luz del patio se encendió. Pero no lo notaron, estaban tan inmersos uno en el otro, que resto del mundo había desaparecido. Tampoco escucharon los pasos en la hierba, atraídos, probablemente por el ruido que esa noche también habían olvidado ahogar. No fue hasta que escucharon un grito que se detuvieron y dirigieron su mirada hacia la sombra que se tendía sobre ellos.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, Tony?!

—Joder—murmuró Tony, no estaba respondiendo, era una maldición ante la situación, pero su padre lo tomo muy literal y enfureció más.

Steve recordó lo demás:

—...y me corrió a golpes de tu vida.

La sonrisa de Tony menguo entonces, porque recordó lo que realmente le había dolido ese día. Howard había tomado a Steve de la chaqueta, afortunadamente todavía tenían los pantalones arriba, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la cremallera. Le dio un tremendo sopapo y apenas si lo dejo arreglarse algo la ropa, antes de sacarlo de la casa casi a rastras. Tony los siguió, gritándole a su padre que lo soltara. Y sí, lo soltó, pero en la calle y le cerró la puerta. Cuando su padre volteó a verlo, le sentenció a la temporada más horrible de su vida.

—¡Tienes prohibido volver a ver ese niño!

Tony había pataleado, había gritado, le había dejado de hablar a su padre, pero nada de eso debilitó la decisión de éste. Le puso seguridad 24/7, puso serpentina y corriente eléctrica alrededor de la barda y le cambió de escuela, sin importarle que faltaba poco para terminar el curso.

—Muy pocas veces nos vimos—dijo Steve, de nuevo en el presente—. Sólo de reojo, en las calles, pero siempre estabas rodeado de guardaespaldas, nunca me dejaron acercarme.

Tony tragó saliva con dificultad, creyó haber superado eso, pero recordarlo traía de nuevo el nudo de lágrimas a su garganta. Pasaron un par de años así, se sintió preso todo ese tiempo.

—Sí y, luego, me fui a estudiar la universidad—dijo

—Y yo emigre con los años también—dijo Steve—. No podía soportarlo más, ya nada me ataba a ese lugar, así que me enrolé en el ejército.

—Algo oí—dijo Tony y de pronto, raro en él, ya no quiso pastel.

Steve tampoco comió ya, ambos miraron hacia el vacío de la noche.

—Cuando me entrampa la melancolía—dijo Steve cuando Tony creyó que ya no había nada más que decir—, vuelven esos inolvidables días a mí, como una cuerda de salvación. Y me siento mejor, porque no importa lo que pase, o cuando pierda, tú eres algo para siempre, tú sigues aquí.

Tony, al escucharlo, también escuchó el latido de su propio corazón. Fue un sonido ensordecedor, incluso creyó dolerle el pecho, estaba tentado a decir que le iba a dar un sincope o algo así. Pero, entonces, se dio cuenta que no era eso, al contrario, algo en él comenzaba ponerse en marcha después de mucho tiempo: su corazón volvía a latir.

—Steve, también tú eres algo para siempre—le dijo y posó su mano en el brazo de éste—, para siempre.

Steve volteó a verlo, no lo dudo, le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo de la misma manera de siempre, como en el patio de la casa de Tony, rodeados de la fragancia de las rosas.

—¿Quieres recordar viejos tiempos? —preguntó Tony apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de Steve, tras ese beso que trajo todo el pasado de vuelta en un segundo.

Steve sonrió y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Esta vez, pensó, eran adultos, nadie podía prohibirles nada, nadie podría separarlos de la vida del otro y decidir por ellos.

—Sí.

Ambos sonrieron y escucharon los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo en celebración de los novios. 

Vivirían a tope sus vidas, de cara al mundo en franca rebeldía una vez más, quien sabe, quizás, aquello que sintieron entonces, desde el inicio, siempre, siempre, fue para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Algo cortito que necesitaba sacar XD fue de esas ocasiones que la opción de spotify de descrubrimiento semanal da frutos.
> 
> La canción es Para siempre de Magneto ft Litzy
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	20. Lo que no sabes

Cuanta seriedad, pensó Tony mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de whisky para ocultar la sonrisa que eso le había provocado. Frente a él su novio le miraba fijamente, tenía la camisa a medio poner y el cabello revuelto, parecía preocupado a pesar de no mover ni un músculo de su rostro afilado.

—Tony...—hay algo de preocupación en su rostro, pero también algo de incredulidad—. ¿Estas tranquilo?

Tony ladeó el rostro y le miró interrogante.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Porque... me... nos viste...

—Ah, eso—Tony le dio otro trago a su whisky.

No agregó nada más. Su novio por fin esgrimió un gesto, uno que delataba su confusión. Tony comprendió y le sonrió.

—Ay, amor que pena ver cómo te equivocaste—le dijo con tranquilidad y, así mismo, caminó hacia el sofá, donde se sentó, se acomodó y cruzó una pierna con aire indiferente—, pensaste que tu infidelidad iba a matarme ¿no, Stephen? Pero ese disparo no me dolió, no—le dio otro sorbo a su whisky y lo saboreó—. Es un muy buen whisky—agregó con naturalidad.

Stephen Strange suspiró, estaba todavía un poco más molesto. Caminó hacia él y se arrodilló frente a él, en la alfombra.

—Tony, sé que estás tratando de ocultarlo, sé que verme así ha sido algo muy doloroso para ti.

Tony lo miró y fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Déjame ver—dijo e hizo una breve introspección, comprobó sus sentimientos y luego, sonriendo, negó—. No, no es eso.

Stephen le miró a los ojos y Tony le devolvió la mirada, como esperando ver la mentira, el uno y demostrar que no había nada oculto, el otro. Tony reconoció una macha rojiza en el cuello de su novio, pero nada pasó en su interior, nada, excepto la confirmación de algo que ya sabía.

—Cariño, déjame explicarte...—dijo Stephen y apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Tony.

— Ya lo sabía—se adelantó Tony—¿Para qué me buscas y quieres justificarte?, que yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte y no me interesa tu explicación.

—Tony...

Tony se levantó de nuevo del sofá, simplemente, porque necesitaba recargar su vaso de whisky.

—En cambio—dijo—, hay algo que tú no sabes.

Stephen frunció el ceño, pero Tony no dijo nada de inmediato. Miró su vaso de whisky y lo recordó.

Aquella noche, tenía frente a él un vaso de whisky como ese, pero sobre la barra de un bar y no sobre la de su minibar. Cuando levantó la vista y dio el primer sorbo, miró a su alrededor. Sorpresa. Del otro lado de la barra, algo atrajo su atención o, más bien, alguien. Se trataba de un hombre que con un tarro de cerveza a un lado parecía dibujar sobre una libreta. Llevaba jeans y una camisa roja a cuadros tipo leñador, el pelo rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, y una tupida barba adornaba sus mejillas. Lucía como esos daddys de manual: alto, musculoso, guapo y sexy. Le pareció muy atractivo, incluso así, sólo de perfil. Podía ver, perfectamente, la ligera curva en el puente de su nariz que indicaba una nariz rota en algún momento. Mordiendo el borde de su vaso, Tony imaginó que aquello había sido provocado por alguna pelea, de esas llenas de testosterona.

Decidió beber otro poco antes de continuar deleitando su pupila, pero cuando devolvió la vista, ese hombre lo estaba mirando. Se congeló y perdió el aliento, porque si el perfil delataba un hombre guapo, de frente era casi doloroso para su ego o el de cualquiera en esa habitación, porque guapo se quedaba corto para describirlo. Ese hombre, sacado de sus fantasías más locas, le sonrió y Tony sintió que algo más que el alma se le caía hasta los tobillos.

No pudo evitarlo, se movió como hipnotizado, más tarde creería que efectivamente así había sido.

—Hola—dijo—¿qué haces?

—Dibujo un poco—respondió el otro y se hizo hacia atrás para dejarle ver lo que había en su cuaderno, era un dibujo maravilloso de Tony. Sí, ese hombre de ensueño, lo había dibujado a él.

Tony le miró sorprendido y tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Quería dibujar algo bello el día de hoy.

Tony sonrió de medio lado, seductoramente; y le dio un trago a su bebida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó tras su trago.

—Steve—respondió éste.

—¿Con "v" o "ph"?—preguntó porque le parecía bastante mala coincidencia que ese hombre se llamara igual que su actual pareja.

—Con "v"—respondió Steve y le sonrió—.¿Y tú?

—Anthony... pero para ti, Tony.

—¿Sólo para mí?

—En realidad, para todo aquel que me cae bien.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo y fue su turno de darle un trago a su cerveza. Se sonrieron y Tony está seguro que algo más charlaron. Pero lo que haya sido había quedado en las profundidades de su mente, sepultadas por las siguientes horas que pasó con ese hombre.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es a su espalda chocado contra la pared y a Steve empotrándolo contra ésta, asaltando su boca deliciosa y arrebatadoramente. Tony sintió su cuerpo arder como nunca, todo él estaba temblando, desde los cimientos. Steve le desabrochó el pantalón y sumergió su mano entre su ropa interior, para acariciar su incipiente erección con algo de rudeza, de impaciencia. Tony le abrió la camisa, descubrió sus pectorales bien trabajados, su abdomen perfecto y firme. Sintió que perdía cualquier escrúpulo que pudiera tener.

Se quitaron la ropa y cayeron sobre una cama, Steve acarició la piel de Tony, cada rincón sensitivo e incluso descubrió puntos que Tony no conocía de sí mismo. Parecía que su cuerpo era un tablero que Steve conocía muy bien, si presionaba aquí lo hacía jadear, si le besaba allá lo estremecía, si le mordía más allá, lo hacía gemir. Tony se sintió como cera, moldeable y derritiéndose. Steve hizo lo que quiso, lo abrazó, lo recorrió, lo probó de pies a cabeza. Y para cuando le separó las piernas, Tony estaba al borde del orgasmo. Estaba tan ansioso, que no le dejó prepararlo del todo, se conformó con el lubricante un poco esparcido. Le gimió que se lo metiera, que ardía por dentro, que su cuerpo temblaba de espera por su falo duro y grueso. Steve no le negó su deseo y lo penetró. Tony se retorció, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer que lo llevó al éxtasis. Bastaron un par de embestidas para que eyaculara y la mente se le nublara. Steve lo aporreó un poco más hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo y liberar su simiente en el cálido interior de Tony.

Se besaron de nuevo, largamente después; e iniciaron otro round. Lo hicieron más veces aquella noche, incluyeron felaciones y nalgadas; decidieron jugar con hielo y crema batida; lo hicieron rudo y amablemente. Se dijeron cosas sucias al oído y también palabras de amor eterno. Para cuando el día llegó, Tony ya no era el mismo.

Steve lo había llevado a su departamento, que también servía como estudio. Tenía muchos cuadros ahí, y cuando Tony despertó, miró aquello bastante desconcertado sentado en la cama. Su mente estaba tan embotada, que apenas pudo dar cuenta de quién era él. Steve se incorporó y le abrazó por la espalda, al tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre su hombro.

—Cuando quieras, puedes venir—le murmuró.

Tony se había dicho que no lo haría más, que había sido algo casual y no volvería a pasar. Pero como he dicho antes, él ya no era el mismo.

—Tony—Stephen le sujetó del hombro y lo volteó suavemente, sacándolo de su recuerdo—. ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—Lo que no sabes...—Tony le miró, lo siguiente no lo dijo, sólo lo pensó.

que cuando estaba contigo, no estaba contigo.

Trató, sí que trató. Volvió con Stephen o, más bien, fingió que no sabía nada de la infidelidad de éste. Eso, en primer lugar, lo había llevado al bar. Se dijo que ya estaban a mano, y podían continuar con su relación. Pero, cuando Stpehen lo abrazaba...

...Y en otros brazos yo me escapaba.

Recordaba los bíceps de Steve, la fuerza con la que le rodeaba la cintura y lo mantenía contra su cuerpo, o cuando lo acunaba para besarlo.

Lo que no sabes, continuó en su mente, que cuando estabas conmigo, no estabas conmigo, porque mi mente se imaginaba que tus labios fueran otros.

Los labios de Steve, eran suaves y demandantes, sabían moverse contra los suyos, y contra su cuerpo también, dejaban una huella allí donde tocaban. Esos labios...

Eso en otro cuerpo me volvían loco.

Y cuando él llevaba sus propias manos por el cuerpo de Stephen, sus dedos traían a su mente el tacto de los músculos de Steve.

Que en la noche te tocaba, aunque no eras tú la boca que besaba.

Que al levantar la vista y se adelantaba un poco, era la boca de Steve la que sentía contra la suya, era a esa boca a la que él se abría como una flor y se entregaba sin remordimientos y que cuando gritaba un nombre, un nombre parecido al de su novio, no era la pronunciación correcta. Cuando Stephen le escuchaba gemir su nombre no era así, era aquel otro: Steve.

—Tony, contéstame—Stephen insistió, pero al ver que nada pasaba, volvió al inicio de la conversación—. Fue la primera vez, no sé qué me pasó. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Tony, que hasta ese momento estaba pensando en los labios de Steve, dio un respingo y le dio un trago a su copa.

—Tú sólo mientes y te arrepientes—dijo, porque sabía que no era la primera vez y tampoco le importaba mucho, si era honesto consigo mismo—. Ya sabes que mi corazón no siente... al menos no por ti. Así que mejor nos despedimos, ya no tiene caso mantener está farsa.

—Tony...

—Ya no me llames, aunque sea urgente—apuntó Tony y dejó su vaso de whisky a la mitad sobre la barra de su minibar—, y no importa quién es inocente.

Tony miró su reloj y se cerró el botón de su saco.

—Ya se me hace tarde, no hay tiempo para escucharte—dijo esquivándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala—. Quedemos así: cada quién por su camino.

Stephen corrió para cortarle el paso.

—Tony, yo te amo. Fue sólo un error... me deje llevar. Por favor, escúchame.

Tony dio un paso hacia atrás. Había algo en las pintas de su novio, ahora ex, que le decía que tampoco podía ser tan cruel, después de todo, no tenía nada en contra de él, no realmente. No le importaba es era la realidad. Si era cierto que Stephen lo quería aún, era una especie de tragedia. No lo podía comprender pero si había amor de parte de Stephen, en cambio él... él... amaba a alguien más ahora y todo ese tiempo sólo había fingido amor para con él, vil y canallamente.

—Y ahora que te veo, te digo, lo que no sabes tú...

Stephen frunció el ceño y le miró, una vez más, intrigado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tengo que irme.

Tony lo esquivó de nuevo y justo entonces, sonó el timbre. Tony fue hacia la puerta, Stephen lo siguió tratando de retenerlo. Tony alcanzó la puerta y al abrirla, Steve estaba ahí. La sonrisa que éste le dirigió, hizo que Tony temblara de anticipación y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Pasa—le dijo y cuando pasó cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Stephen lo miró confundido.

—Mi roomie—dijo Tony a Steve señalándole a Stephen—, hasta hoy. Pero creo que mañana se muda, ¿verdad? Bueno, en estos días.

Steve tendió su mano hacia Stephen para slaudarlo, pero Tony interceptó el contacto al ser él, quien tomó su mano.

—Ven—dijo y tiró de él escaleras arriba.

—¡Tony!—Stephen le llamó con una nota de furia en la voz— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hay algo que debo saber?

Tony se detuvo y miró a Steve, le dijo con ello que esperara un poco y retrocedió un par de escalones hacia abajo.

—Lo que no sabes tú—dijo— es que yo soy... yo soy peor que tú.

Stephen le miró todavía sin comprender, pero cuando Tony se giró hacia aquel apuesto chico y le habló, lo comprendió todo. Comprendió que cuando él estaba con Tony realmente no lo estaba, y que éste en otros brazos se escapaba. Que cuando Tony estaba con él, realmente no lo estaba. Que cuando lo tocaba, no lo tocaba a él ni eran sus labios los que besaba. Que cuando decía su nombre, no era su nombre.

—Vamos, tengo algo para ti en mi habitación, STEVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> La canción es Lo que no sabes de Danna Paola, pedido de @VioletaMalfoyGranger , espero que haya sido de tu agrado. 
> 
> Hay algunas diferencias sobre la pronunciación entre Stephen y Steve, pero en la película de Dr. Strange (versión doblada), se oye igual. Sorry jaja en fin. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	21. Historia de Uber

Eran las 10 menos cinco de la noche, Steve recibió la alarma de solicitud de viaje en su teléfono celular. No lo pensó, aceptó y se dirigió al lugar donde el cliente esperaba. Había sido una noche floja y casi no había tenido trabajo, y había estado a punto de regresar a su casa. En el lugar que marcaba la app, esperaba una rubia preciosa que ganó su atención de inmediato, llevaba minifalda y un escote en la espalda que terminaba justo en la curva de su lumbar. Se detuvo ahí, eran las 10 en punto, y ella se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto.

—¿Steve? —dijo ella bajito y él asintió.

Steve notó, entonces, que había un rastro húmedo en la tersa mejilla de la chica, que sus ojos enormes y castaños estaban algo brillantes, y que sus largas pestañas estaban apelmazadas por culpa de las gotas de sus lágrimas. No le dijo nada, sólo la miró subir a la parte trasera del auto.

—¿Seguimos ruta? —preguntó él y la chica asintió sin mucho ánimo.

Steve arrancó y siguió la línea que marcaba el mapa en su celular. De reojo miró por el retrovisor, no sólo a los autos que iban detrás del suyo, sino a la rubia que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro en el largo cabello que le caía por los hombros. Sabía que no estaba bien mirar de manera tan insistente, pero ella le intrigaba. No sólo por la tristeza inherente que emanaba, sino porque por sus gestos y ropa, se notaba que era alguien de alcurnia, de hecho, a la zona de la ciudad a dónde se dirigían era de adinerados.

En un alto, ella lo descubrió mirándole, sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella le sonrió lánguidamente y se apoyó por completo en el respaldo del auto, cruzó la pierna y Steve dio cuenta de lo torneadas que eran, desvió la vista, porque no quería parecer un pervertido o algo por el estilo. Pero la chica rió detrás de él, una risa suave, que oscilaba entre la burla y la coquetería. De su bolso sacó una cajetilla de cigarros extralargos, sacó uno y lo puso entre sus labios.

—¿Tienes fuego? —le dijo todavía en voz baja.

Steve no fumaba, pero siempre llevaba un encendedor, porque no era la primera vez que un cliente le hacía esa pregunta. Sacó el mechero de la guantera y se giró hacia ella para encenderle el cigarrillo, y notó que ella estaba temblando. La chica le dio una calada y abrió la ventanilla para que el humo saliera por ahí hacía la fría y húmeda noche.

—Me llamo Tony—dijo una vez que el humo terminó de salir de entre sus labios.

En el semáforo se puso el verde y Steve avanzó. Interpretó esa presentación como un intento por iniciar plática, así que lanzó una pregunta de la que enseguida se arrepentiría sólo a medias. 

—¿Por qué llora?

—No es un qué—contestó ella sin alzar la voz—, aunque empiezo a creer que sí es una cosa sin sentimientos.

Steve hizo la corrección:

—¿Por quién llora?

—Por un tipo que se cree que por muy rico y guapo, puede venir a engañarme.

Steve suspiró, no podía creer que alguien engañara a una mujer como aquella. Ese tipo debía tener mal algo en la cabeza.

—No caiga por amores—le dijo—, debe levantarse.

La chica se despegó del asiento y se acercó a los asientos delanteros, se apoyó en el del copiloto y le miró.

—Quiero vengarme—murmuró.

—Cuente conmigo, si es lo que quiere—Steve lo dijo en broma, pero sabía que algo de su propio deseo se había escapado, porque no podía ignorar que se sentía atraído por ella. Y tampoco podía presumir mucho de su situación sentimental actual.

La rubia le sonrió, al parecer, estaba más tranquila.

—Si supieras, probablemente no dirías eso—murmuró ella y regresó a su asiento.

Una vez más, sus miradas se encontraron por un breve instante en el retrovisor.

—Pruébeme—dijo él.

La chica le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y luego lo apagó en el cenicero integrado en la manija de la portezuela. Se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de éste. Su cabello rubio se deslizó fuera de su cabeza, se trataba de una peluca, una muy buena. Steve entonces vio que el cabello real de su pasajera era castaño y corto, algo quebrado y despeinado. La chica se llevó las manos al frente de su vestido, y sacó un par de esponjas de este, que hasta entonces habían simulado un busto discreto. Steve se dio cuenta que ella, era un él.

—¿Qué dices ahora? —dijo Tony subiendo el volumen de su voz. Fue, así, más evidente su voz real, más varonil, pero aún suave.

Steve se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba, le seguía pareciendo muy atractivo. Tony sonrió entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

—Pensé que dirías: ¡qué asco!

—¿Por qué diría eso?

Tony volvió a adelantarse hacia el asiento del conductor, ahora, peligrosamente cerca del hombro de Steve.

—Porque soy un doncel, nadie toma en serio a los tipos como yo.

Un nuevo alto detuvo su marcha. Steve volteó a verle.

—Es algo que nunca he entendido.

Tony volvió a sonreí, le causaba curiosidad ese hombre joven y apuesto que conducía un uber durante la noche, cuando podía ser un modelo de revista o un actor o algo así. Le pareció encantador y un caballero, aunque bien podía ser uno de esos cuya fantasía sexual es poseer a una de esas criaturas extrañas que son los donceles. En todo caso, él tenía una fantasía también, la de ser tomado por un hombre apuesto varonil y caballeroso que no le importara lo que él era.

Sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios, por segunda vez, regresó la espalda a su asiento.

—Da vuelta en la esquina, es más rápido por ahí—dijo—, te invito una copa en mi casa... luego, ya veremos.

***

La casa de Tony era una enorme mansión sobre una colina, había tanta privacidad que era imposible ver siquiera la casa vecina. Tony condujo a Steve hasta el mini bar, y le preguntó que quería. Impresionado y despistado, Steve mencionó que cerveza. Claro, pensó que había dado a notar su poca clase, pero a Tony no pareció importarle, sacó del frigobar una cerveza oscura y se la tendió. El castaño se sirvió un whisky en las rocas y lo invitó a sentarse con él en el elegante sofá frente a la chimenea.

Charlaron de cosas triviales por un breve momento, Tony pudo notar que su conductor estaba un poco nervioso y le pareció adorable. Era un joven muy guapo de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que, evidentemente se ejercitaba. Parecía inteligente y culto, de hecho, se enteró, estaba en su último año de universidad, necesitaba trabajar de noche para pagar los costos y llevar dinero a su casa. Tony le llevaba sólo tres años, pero él no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas, nunca había tenido qué, ya era heredero de una empresa consolidada y, a pesar de su genética, su capacidad lo había hecho respetado y gozaba de una buena posición social también.

El mundo le sonreía, excepto por una cosa.

—Supongo que tiene que ver esto que soy—dijo incorporándose para mostrar su figura todavía embebida en aquel vestido. Delineó con sus manos la curva de sus caderas, demasiado prominente para un chico, su cintura un poco más estrecha, sus hombros no tan anchos. Grácil y delgado, torneado de las pantorrillas a los brazos, pero suave y delicado—. Por eso no puede tomarme en serio. Debo ser una especie de juego para él.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Yo no veo el problema, todos somos diferentes. Y cuando uno quiere a alguien, las nimiedades físicas no deben importar. ¿Su novio prefiere a los varones fornidos? —eso último lo dijo medio en broma.

Tony sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Más bien, prefiere a las mujeres de verdad. Yo sólo lo aparento de vez en vez, debo ser algo así como una curiosidad para él. Algo exótico que además le conviene económicamente.

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—No diga eso, no se menosprecie. A mí me parece una persona muy inteligente y carismática.

Tony sonrió y volvió a su asiento, sólo que se dejó caer más cerca de Steve.

—Y, aun así, no soy suficiente—suspiró—¿sabes? Lo encontré abrazando a una chica en el bar, nunca la había visto ahí, seguramente él la invitó. Sospechaba que algo se traía y fui está noche vestido así para que no me descubriera, hasta me afeite. Como puedes ver, inteligente, carismático y lo que quieras, sufro por amor.

—No es el único.

—¿También sufres por amor?

Steve asintió y le contó que hacía dos años que vivía con su novia, pero debido a la universidad y al trabajo, se había formado un abismo entre ellos, que ya no sabía cómo salvar. Las cosas habían empeorado en el último año, ella se había distanciado cada vez más, parecía molesta todo el tiempo y siempre le reclamaba que no tenían dinero, por eso Steve había comenzado a trabajar como conductor por las noches. Tampoco parecía suficiente y hacía meses que no tenían intimidad.

—¿Quieres arreglar las cosas con ella? —preguntó Tony.

Steve suspiró.

—Pienso que debo intentarlo, estoy haciendo lo posible. Pero no sé si valga la pena.

Tony bebió el resto de su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

—Oye, ¿te gusto? —cambió de tema.

—Sí.

—¡Qué honesto! —Tony rió.

—Siempre intento serlo.

Tony sonrió, se incorporó y le tendió la mano.

—¿Sabes bailar?

Steve asintió, sujetó la mano que le tendía su anfitrión y se levantó. Tony dio una orden en voz alta y comenzó a sonar una canción. Steve le rodeó la cintura y Tony se aferró a su hombro. Suavemente oscilaron sobre la alfombra, bailando lentamente. Sonrieron y de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta del instante en el que pasó, sus labios dejaron de sonreír y colisionaron uno contra el otro. Se besaron tranquilamente, como si se saborearan y, cuando se separaron, Tony suspiró:

—También me gustas.

Steve le besó de nuevo, menos calmado, más arrebatado, más demandante. Tony correspondió con vehemencia, con la misma intensidad. Gimió cuando los labios de Steve abandonaron los suyos y atacaron su cuello. Cerró los ojos, cuando sintió cómo Steve deslizaba el vestido de su hombro y le besaba también ahí. La historia se repitió en su otro hombro. El vestido cayó hasta su cintura, su torso desnudo fue abrazado por las manos tibias de Steve, sintió su roce y pequeños pellizcos. Y él, ansioso, desabotonó la camisa a cuadros del rubio, entre un beso y otro, la deslizó por sus hombros y sus dedos tocaron las abdominales y pectorales que ya había imaginado así, firmes y definidos.

Se recostaron sobre la alfombra. Steve le quitó los zapatos a Tony, uno a uno, tomando sus pies entre sus manos después, besándole el empeine, mordiéndole juguetonamente los dedos, y después delineando el contorno de sus pantorrillas con sus dedos, con sus labios. Tony hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos disfrutando da cada caricia contra su piel. Nunca lo habían consentido tanto en el juego previo y realmente no estaba gozando. Levantó la cadera cuando Steve tiró del vestido fuera de su cuerpo, lo mismo hizo con la ropa interior. Y apretó las cerdas suaves tipo angora de la alfombra cuando los besos de Steve alcanzaron la parte interna de sus muslos, y continuaron hasta su entrepierna. No pudo controlar su voz cuando la boca caliente y hábil del muchacho engulló su miembro y le succionó y lamió con asombrosa pasión. Se retorció inundado de placer y quiso devolver el favor.

Tony empujó de los hombros a Steve y el pidió un tiempo fuera. Se le hacía injusto que él estuviera desnudo por completo y Steve no, así que, le ayudó a quitarse lo que le restaba de ropa, se tomó un instante para dar cuenta de algunos detalles. Se hincó frente a él y sujetó con ambas manos la prominente erección del rubio, la acarició y sopesó entre sus dedos, antes de llevarla a su boca y comenzar la felación. Le escuchó gruñir, sintió como le sujetaba del cabello y lo guiaba hasta la empuñadura de su falo, Tony sintió más de una vez arcadas y el sabor amargo del presemen, pero todo aquello sólo encendía más su libido y humedecía la entrada a su cuerpo.

Antes de que se corriera, Tony se apartó de Steve y volvió a recostarse en la alfombra. Le miró con coquetería y separó sus piernas lentamente. Steve jadeó deseoso, dio cuenta de la entrada del castaño, húmeda, rosada, casi lista para recibirle.

—¿Tienes un preservativo? —preguntó a riesgo de romper la atmosfera.

Tony le señaló una cajita en la parte trasera del mini bar. Steve rasgó el sobre de uno de los condones en ella y se lo puso. Tony aguardó impaciente, viéndolo con la boca hecha agua. La pequeña espera sólo aumento el deseo. Steve se hincó entre las piernas de Tony, y antes de penetrarlo, deslizó los dedos en su interior, dilatándolo un poco más, llenándose los dedos de su lubricación natural, que volvían la zona más suave y maleable. Después, acomodó su miembro y empujó su cadera hacia adelante, entrando lentamente al cuerpo de Tony, quien aguantó la respiración para no perder ni un momento de esa profunda y larga penetración. Se sintió lleno y maravillosamente bien cuando su trasero encontró la pelvis del rubio. Se sentía genial, como nunca. Había un grado asombroso de compatibilidad entre ellos que lo asustó un poco. Cuando el vaivén comenzó todo en ellos se removió, se erizó su piel y temblaron como atravesados por un rayo. El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando, la delicia de su encuentro les nublaba los pensamientos, todo quedo atrás, toda preocupación, todo dolor, no había, tampoco, nadie más en ese mundo más ellos dos. El orgasmo llegó finalmente y los arrastró profundamente, los dejó medio idos y agotados. Se quedaron dormidos por unos minutos, exhaustos. Y al despertar rieron conjuntamente, dándose un beso tras otro, como dos adolescentes idiotas.

Luego, tumbados en la alfombra con la chimenea encendida, brindaron por el buen momento compartido y se besaron de nuevo.

—Oye—dijo Tony—, acompáñame, que aquel sepa que no estoy solo.

Steve asintió y así quedaron de verse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar a la misma hora.

***

Aquella noche Tony cambió su atuendo femenino por lo que parecía ser su look habitual. Llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Steve no tenía ropa tan elegante, pero se veía bastante presentable con su pantalón de vestir gris y su camisa azul rey. Ambos pensaron del otro que lucía increíble. Tony entró al bar del brazo de Steve, entre la multitud que iba y venía, entre las risas y la música; encontró a su novio en la pista de baile, sujetando a una mujer rubia un poco más abajo de la cintura. Giraban suavemente en la pista y algo le susurraba él al oído.

—Es ese—señaló Tony desde el otro lado del establecimiento—, el de corbata verde.

Steve miró en esa dirección, el novio de Tony era un hombre alto de pelo negro, algo fornido y bien parecido, parecía un aristócrata o algo por él estilo. Pero no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió, sino quién lo acompañaba.

—Sharon—murmuró.

Tony frunció el ceño y negó.

—No, se llama Víctor—dijo algo extrañado.

—No, no—Steve volvió a señalarle a la pareja que ahora parecían estar toqueteándose de más—, ella es Sharon.

—¿La conoces?

—Es mi novia.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra. Voltearon a ver a la pareja, pero que pequeño era el mundo, que curioso era el destino. No pudieron evitarlo, se rieron; si tenían la intención de hacer un escándalo se les quitaron las ganas.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —preguntó Tony.

Steve asintió y se retiraron del lugar, para ocuparse en algo más interesante que sus infieles parejas.

Desde aquella noche, sus novios se veían en aquel bar y jugaban a engañarlos. Al mismo tiempo, Steve, todas las noches, detenía su auto a la misma hora y Tony, siempre, siempre, estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Dedicado a @leontina132 quien lo pidió por inbox. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. 
> 
> Olvide ponerlo pero aquí voy editando jaja la canción en la que se basa el OS es Historia de taxi de Ricardo Arjona. 
> 
> Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo sobre donceles, así que, por lo mismo, fue un tema tocado muy superficialmente. Ah, y le cambié el taxi por uber porque yolo jaja XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	22. Historia de Uber. Continuación

18+

Steve rió cuando, al acercarse, vio a Tony vestido nuevamente de chica. Había recibido la acostumbrada llamada para pasar por él, pero en esa ocasión el castaño había pedido otro lugar para el encuentro: el bar aquel, donde habían descubierto a sus novios siéndoles infieles.

Detuvo el auto frente a Tony y éste se acercó dando pasos muy acertados con los tacones altos. Tony abrió la puerta del copiloto y le sonrió una vez que la cerró. Llevaba puesta la misma peluca rubia de la primera vez, y se había puesto lápiz labial.

—¿Por qué el disfraz? —preguntó Steve.

—Vine por evidencias—dijo Tony con una sonrisa traviesa—, pero no sirvió de mucho, creo que hoy sólo se vio con sus amigotes.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y rió de nuevo. Tony le miró e infló los mofletes.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada—dijo Steve, pero no convenció a Tony.

Entonces, el castaño decidió que quería sacarle la verdad a toda costa. Le rodeó el cuello y le besó apasionadamente, cuando se apartó se dio cuenta que había dejado más de la mitad de su labial en los labios del rubio.

—Dime o te ataco de nuevo.

Steve levantó una ceja y fue su turno de inclinarse hacia su pasajero, rodearle la cintura y besarle de vuelta. Tony sonrió contra sus labios y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para apresarlo por un poco más de tiempo.

—Mejor vámonos—dijo, cuando se separaron y tomaron aire—, los tacones me están matando.

Steve sonrió, se reacomodó en su asiento y arrancó el auto.

Tony estaba equivocado. Víctor, su novio, no había ido sólo a tomar unas copas con sus amigos, estaba esperando a alguien. Tras la segunda mano de póker, recibió un mensaje de Sharon, su amante, para que la encontrara en la entrada del bar. Les dijo a sus amigos que volvería en un segundo, se acomodó la corbata y el saco, y salió.

Encontró a Sharon con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Parecía molesta por alguna razón, y al acercarse, la chica le miró indignada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

—Acabo de ver a Steve—dijo ella, malhumorada.

"Steve" Víctor recordó.

—¿Tu novio? ¿Aquí?

Sharon asintió.

—Justo aquí, en la entrada—dijo.

—Imposible—contradijo Víctor—. ¿No dices que es un pobretón? No podría entrar aquí, pero ni de broma.

—Ya lo sé—le dijo Sharon y cambió la posición de sus brazos de cruzados a en jarras—. Estaba en su auto, lo vi antes de cruzar la acera. Pensé que estaba esperando a un cliente, ya sabes que es conductor de uber por las noches.

Víctor asintió.

—Bueno, pero no te vio ¿o sí?

—No, pero ese no es el problema.

—¿Cuál es entonces?

—Recogió a una rubia—refunfuño Sharon y al notar que Víctor no había captado la implicación de la frase, añadió—: no creo que fuera una cliente.

—¿Entonces qué?

—La perra esa lo besó—dijo ella soltando toda su indignación—¡y él le besó de vuelta!

Víctor trató, pero no pudo, contener su risa.

—Me estás diciendo que tu novio te es infiel, ja, ja, ja. Bueno, supongo que tiene su tipo bien definido, ja, ja, ja. Sin saberlo te paga con la misma moneda, ja, ja, ja.

—¡No le veo la gracia! —dijo Sharon y le golpeó en el hombro.

—Vamos, olvídalo—Víctor la sujetó de la cintura—. Entremos, tomemos algo y...

—No, esto tengo que solucionarlo...no puedo creer que él me haga esto.

—Caray, no es para tanto. Tú le eres infiel también así que... déjalo que se divierta.

—No creo que dirías lo mismo si tu novio millonario, te lo hiciera a ti.

—Es diferente.

Sharon levantó una ceja y ladeó el rostro, incrédula.

—Tony jamás me sería infiel—puntualizó Víctor.

—Claro—Sharon se soltó de su agarre—. Como sea, tengo que arreglar esto.

Víctor la vio levantar la mano y pedir un taxi. Suspiró y regresó al interior del bar, ella se lo perdía; el pasaría la noche jugando y bebiendo; con quién irse a la cama después, no era problema; encontraría a alguien.

Steve recibió una llamada de Sharon cuando estaba llegando a la mansión de Tony. Suspiró, pero como era extraño que lo llamara a esas horas (porque a esas horas estaba con su amante), supuso que era algo importante y contestó.

—Necesito que vengas a casa—le dijo ella, su voz se notaba tensa y molesta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó y miró de reojo a Tony, quien, a su lado, le miraba interrogante.

—Es una emergencia, ven—dicho eso, Sharon colgó.

Steve frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Creo que no podré quedarme hoy—dijo al girar hacia Tony—, parece que sucedió algo en casa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé, Sharon dijo que era una emergencia.

—Qué raro.

Steve estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, nos veremos otro día—dijo Tony y le sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Mañana?

Tony asintió, le besó en los labios una vez más y salió del auto con los zapatos en la mano. Steve esperó a que el castaño cruzara la puerta de entrada de su casa y, después, se dirigió a la suya.

***

Sharon lo recibió con el rostro contorsionado de furia. Steve puso la expresión más inocente que tenía en su repertorio, por alguna razón estaba seguro que algo había hecho para enfurecerla, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sido.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le dijo ella a boca jarro, nada más cerró la puerta de la entrada. Ni siquiera había dejado las llaves del auto en su lugar.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Te vi, idiota!

—¿Me viste qué?

Sharon apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea. Su respuesta fue aventarle un cojín del sofá. Steve se agachó y sólo escuchó como éste pasó zumbando por encima de su cabeza.

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo!

—¡Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas! —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Si vas a reclamarme algo, hazlo bien.

Sharon abrió la boca sumamente ofendida; jamás, antes, Steve le había contestado de esa manera; no es que le hubiera dicho alguna grosería o algo así, se trataba del tono de su voz. Ya había notado que, de un tiempo a ese momento, algo había cambiado en él, y verlo con esa mujer, sólo había comprobado sus sospechas.

—¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Eres un...! ¡Hablo de esa rubia de gran trasero que recogiste hoy! ¡Con la que te besaste muy a gusto en tu auto!

Steve no esperaba eso, pero tampoco lo alteró tanto como pudo haber creído. Y en lugar de tratar de justificarse, preguntó:

—¿Dónde me viste?

—Enfrente del Bar Olimpia—contestó Sharon con seguridad.

—¿Y tú que hacías ahí? ¿No que te quedabas todas las noches aquí a esperarme?

Sharon volvió a apretar los labios, se sintió atrapada, balbuceó algo y, luego, volvió a la carga.

—¡No trates de cambiar el tema! ¡Me estás engañando con una prostituta fina!

—Oye, no seas grosera...

—¡Acaso vas a negarme lo vi!

Steve no dijo nada y no decir nada era sinónimo de que, evidentemente, no negaría la verdad. Sharon enfureció un poco más y caminó hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y entró en ella como un huracán. Steve se acercó poco a poco y desde el marco de la puerta la vio sacar de los cajones y el armario ropa de él.

—¿Qué haces?

Sharon agarró un montón de ropa que había dejado en la cama entre los brazos, dio unos pasos hacia él y se la aventó a la cara.

—¡Vete! —dijo—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan descarado?! ¡Maldito infiel!

Steve no pudo controlarlo, se echó a reír. Parecía una broma, una especie de sarcasmo. No sabía qué, pero era hilarante que ella le dijera eso, que pareciera tan molesta, tan indignada. Supuso que una cosa era hacer las cosas y otra muy diferente que te las hagan. Sharon, al verlo reír con tanta indolencia, enojó más y lo empujó, tomó la ropa que había en el suelo y volvió a aventársela.

—¡Eres un cínico, te burlas de mí! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero que duermas aquí!

Steve detuvo algunas prendas con las manos y, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, dijo:

—¿Y a dónde esperas que me vaya? Casi es media noche...

—¡Yo que sé! ¡Vete con tu amiguito Bucky, a ver sí él y la zorra de su novia te dan asilo!

—¡Hey, con Nat no te metas! —Steve frunció el ceño.

Sharon le aventó su frasco de colonia y Steve volvió a agacharse a tiempo.

—¡Ves! ¡Te importa más el honor de esa que el mío! ¡Yo no te importo! ¡Soy un juego para ti!

Steve acudió la cabeza, riendo de nuevo ante tanta sandez.

—¡Por Dios...! —exclamó rodando los ojos—. Como sea, no voy a ir a molestar a mis amigos.

—Entonces, vete con esa rubia sin chiste. Aunque dudo que te deje entrar a su mansión, porque seguramente es una mujer de dinero, con el capricho de acostarse con un pobre diablo como tú. 

Steve suspiró, recogió algo de su ropa y su colonia del piso y dio media vuelta. Abrió la puerta del departamento y antes de irse se giró. Sharon le miraba con incredulidad, como si no esperara que se marchara. El último gesto de Steve antes de salir fue decir adiós con la mano con tanta tranquilidad que, si Sharon fuese un volcán, habría hecho erupción. ¿Pero qué se creía ese? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla así nada más, sin decir nada, sin tratar de recuperarla?

***

Tony se había quitado la peluca, las esponjas del pecho y había dejado los zapatos de tacón tirados en la alfombra; y descansaba con los pies en alto, disfrutando de un whisky, cuando escuchó el timbre. A esa hora el servicio de su casa ya estaba durmiendo, así que se levantó del sofá haciendo un mohín y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Vio por la mirilla de ésta que se trataba de Steve, sonrió nada más verlo y abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que no volverías—le dijo apoyándose en la puerta con una mano en la cintura, seductoramente.

Steve le sonrió.

—Bueno, me han echado y me preguntaba si el plan original sigue en pie.

Tony asintió y lo dejo pasar.

—¿Cómo que te echaron? —preguntó después, desde su minibar, mientras servía un trago para su visita.

—Sharon nos vio en el bar, y como soy un maldito infiel, me echó. Supongo que me lo merezco.

Tony rió por lo bajo y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Así que sí iban a verse hoy, carajo! Casi los atrapo yo.

Steve rió por lo bajo también, se recargó en el respaldo del sofá; y se encogió de hombros. Curiosamente nada de lo que había pasado, lo estaba afectando realmente. Sólo estaba preocupado por sacar sus cosas del departamento que compartía con Sharon y que ésta no se le ocurriera quemarlas durante la noche.

—En fin, hay una cosa que no entiendo—dijo.

—¿Cuál?—Tony caminó hacia él con dos vasos de whisky.

—Por qué no me fui antes, por qué no la deje antes.

Tony se encogió de hombros, le entregó su vaso. Con toda seguridad se sentó en una de las piernas de Steve, le dio un trago a su whisky y, luego, con los labios todavía húmedos le besó debajo del lóbulo de la oreja.

—Supongo que el juego era divertido, verlos a ellos creyendo que nos engañaban cuando no es así. Ser quién ríe en las sombras, viéndolos hacer maroma y media para ocultar su engaño, ha sido divertido.

Steve le rodeó la cintura y levantó el rostro, no tuvo que decir nada, Tony inclinó su rostro y se besaron larga y lentamente, como saboreando la boca contraria, embriagándose más con ella que con el alcohol en sus copas.

—Es por ello que no has dejado a tu novio—preguntó Steve después.

—Algo así, quiero exponerlo con toda crueldad.

Steve sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y, luego, bebió un poco de whisky.

—Y cuando eso pase y lo dejes, ¿saldrías conmigo? —preguntó.

Tony casi se ahoga con el trago que acababa de dar, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Ya que eres libre, por supuesto que sí.

—Aunque sólo sea un estudiante de último año, sin más empleo que conducir un uber por las noches.

Tony le sonrió, dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de centro y le quitó el suyo a Steve para dejarlo también ahí. Le acunó la mejilla, con su mano ahora libre, y volvió a besarlo. Steve estrechó el agarre contra su cintura y deslizó la otra mano de su rodilla a su muslo, levantando un poco la falda del vestido que Tony aun llevaba puesto.

—Eso no me importa—murmuró Tony contra sus labios—, de no haber sido así, no te habría conocido.

Steve le sonrió embelesado, le atrajo de nuevo en un beso más demandante que los anteriores. Tony sintió el roce de la lengua ajena y sin pensarlo dejó a la suya enfrascarse en una deliciosa lucha, mientras podía sentir la caricia debajo de su falda.

—Va... vamos a la... cama...—dijo entrecortadamente, cada vez que lograba despegar de sus labios los de Steve.

Éste asintió y le sujetó las piernas por debajo de las rodillas, lo cargó así y se puso de pie. Conocía perfectamente el camino a la habitación de Tony y, por supuesto, a la cama. Avanzó por el pasillo mirando el camino entre besos y sólo tuvo que empujar la puerta con el pie para abrirla. Suavemente, dejó a Tony sobre el colchón y éste se aferró a su ropa, para invitarlo a caer sobre él. Steve accedió, aunque no apoyó todo su peso. Le gustaba tanto abrazar a Tony contra el colchón, sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo, mientras hundía el rostro entre su cuello y hombro, y le besaba ahí una y otra vez, embriagándose de su aroma, de su calor. Y a Tony le gustaba tanto ser abrazado así por él, se sentía cómodo y querido, y todo su cuerpo temblaba con cada caricia. Eran tan fácil sentirse bien y excitarse con él que, a veces, no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Steve se apartó un poco para quitarse la ropa y Tony lo imitó. Mientras Steve se quitaba el pantalón, él se hincó en la cama y deslizó el vestido por encima de su cabeza. Steve se petrificó un poco ante lo que sus ojos vieron. Ya conocía el cuerpo de Tony, quizás de pe a pa. Cada curva de este, su cadera amplia, su cintura y, sobre todo, sus redondas y carnosas posaderas. Pero ese día todo ello se vió amplificado por la lencería que llevaba debajo. Las medias blancas semi transparentes hasta sus muslos sujetas ahí por el mismo tipo de encaje del que estaban hechas las bragas que cubrían la intimidad ya excitada de su compañero, le ofrecieron un espectáculo visual que repercutió en su entrepierna.

Tony le sonrió con cierta malicia, estaba seguro de lo que había causado y así lo había planeado. Si podía sacarle provecho a su cuerpo de doncel, ¿por qué no? Se giró un poco para mostrarle que el encaje de su braga se perdía entre sus nalgas.

—¿Te gusta?

Steve tragó saliva y asintió sin palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? —Preguntó Tony sonriendo.

Steve dejó caer su ropa al piso, hincó las rodillas en el colchón frente a él y le sujetó de la cintura. Lo atrajo, pegándolo a su cuerpo y le besó hambriento. Tony le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se dejó llevar por ese beso que diseminaba por su piel el calor del deseo. Steve le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él suavemente, antes responder:

—Todo.

Tony rió cual colegiala.

—Ya, en serio—le reprochó un poco.

—Lo digo en serio.

Tony se apartó de él y se recostó lentamente sobre la colcha.

—Son las medias, ¿verdad?

Steve sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia él, le acarició las piernas, deslizando las manos por encima de la suave tela de las medias, siguiendo sus contornos. Sí, eran las medias, pero era lo que había debajo de ellas lo que más le gustaba. Tony juntó las piernas juguetonamente y Steve, suavemente, separó sus muslos y se colocó entre ellos.

—Bueno, entonces, las bragas de encaje—continuó Tony con esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—También—susurró Steve y sus manos se deslizaron sobre dicho encaje.

Su roce sutil, provocó un estremecimiento en Tony, su miembro ya estaba duro y apenas si era contenido por la tela blanca. Steve frotó la zona con su palma y Tony se retorció sobre el colchón, podía sentir como comenzaba a lubricar; su cuerpo comenzaba a desear fundirse con Steve, cada parte de él.

—Pero también esto—dijo Steve inclinándose para besarle el ombligo y delinearlo con la lengua, luego trazó una línea húmeda por su vientre hasta su pecho donde lamió uno de sus pezones, para succionarlo después—y esto.

Tony aguantó la respiración cuando Steve succionó su pezón.

—¿De qué hablas? Seguramente prefieres los senos grandes y redondos.

—Estos son perfectos—respondió Steve y se incorporó un poco, sus dedos alcanzaron las tetillas de Tony y con los pulgares frotó sus pezones, elevándolos lo suficiente para poder pellizcarlos.

Tony gimió y él sonrió.

—Son lindos—le dijo—, rosados y suaves.

Volvió a inclinarse para succionarlos de nuevo, alternativamente. Tony volvió a temblar, sus piernas de removieron y sus manos buscaron la tela de la colcha debajo, tratando de asirse a algo. No sabía que podía ser tan sensible en esa zona. A pesar de todos sus encuentros, cada vez le sorprendía lo maravilloso que era conocer un poco más de sí mismo que de otro modo jamás habría encontrado.

—No... no digas eso—dijo entre un jadeo y otro.

Steve se incorporó y volvió a acariciar ahí con sus dedos, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero, si es la verdad.

Tony sonrió y cerró los ojos, no podía ganar contra él, ya debía saberlo. A Steve le pareció tierno y le besó suavemente en la boca. A continuación, se incorporó y se movió un poco hacia el pie de la cama, separó y levantó un poco más las piernas de Tony y liberó de la tela de encaje su miembro palpitante.

—Y esto también—murmuró antes de tomarlo en su boca.

Tony arqueó la espalda y hundió los dedos en el cabello de Steve, aquello se sentía más que bien, pero antes de llegar al orgasmo Steve lo hizo retroceder. Sintió que este lo giraba sobre su estómago y él, casi por reflejo, levantó la cadera. Steve cubrió con sus palmas las posaderas de Tony, las delineó y apretó con los dedos, separándolas como las dos partes de una fruta madura. Entre ellas encontró un poco de encaje, el cual hizo a un lado lo suficiente para encontrar la entrada al cuerpo de su amante.

—Y esto—dijo presionando la yema de su dedo índice en ella—. También es rosado—dijo siguiendo su contorno con su dedo, la zona estaba húmeda y no tan tensa con en otras ocasiones, así que fue sencillo deslizar su dedo dentro. Tony dio un respingo, pero relajó de inmediato la zona, Steve sonrió—, está caliente dentro y estrecho.

—No... no digas eso—dijo Tony aferrándose a la colcha.

Steve no contestó, retiró sus dedos lentamente, sólo para volverlo a sumergir. En verdad estaba muy lubricado ahí, así que sólo necesitaba distenderlo un poco más. Tony comenzó a mover la cadera buscando el roce de esos dedos y deseoso por más que sólo eso.

—Basta... ya...—jadeó.

—¿Ya qué? —preguntó Steve un poco malicioso.

—Méte... sabes qué—respondió Tony.

Steve rió por lo bajo y retiró sus dedos. Se movió para alcanzar la mesa de noche, donde guardaban los preservativos, se colocó uno y se arrodilló en la cama. Apartó una vez más un poco la tela mojada y penetró a Tony lentamente, provocándole pequeños estremecimientos que terminaron haciéndolo gemir. Se tomó un segundo para mirar el punto en el que se unían; le gustaban esas posaderas tan carnosas y suaves al mismo tiempo, eran como un melocotón jugoso. Deslizó sus manos, después, por la cadera y cintura de Tony, alzándose sobre él un poco, para acariciarle la espalda, la cual éste arqueó ante su toqué, levantando un poco más la cadera. 

Cuando Steve comenzó a moverse, Tony cerró los ojos y no pudo controlar nada de lo que pasaba en su cuerpo. Tembló y gimió pidiendo más de ese choque en su trasero, de ese golpeteó en su interior que le nublaba el pensamiento, de esas manos que le asían la cadera y le guiaban con rapidez y desbordante deseo. Dentro de sí todo ardía, Steve llenaba su interior como nadie, parecía que eran las piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban perfecta y únicamente. Se corrió sin necesidad de tocarse, pero Steve aún no estaba satisfecho, le embistió con más fuerza y rapidez, abrazó el torso de Tony y le mordió el hombro. Éste se estremeció.

—Más—pidió el castaño—, quiero más.

Steve obedeció, le giró de nuevo para que apoyara la espalda en el colchón, le puso una almohada por debajo de la cadera y volvió a su interior. No parecían tener límite, pero a pesar del frenesí en el que estaba inmerso, Steve se dio cuenta del preciso instante en el que el condón se rompió y se detuvo, para disgustó de Tony.

—Sigue... sigue...—pidió éste moviendo la cadera.

—Tony...—Steve salió de él y Tony se apoyó en sus codos, un poco malhumorado, porque realmente lo estaba disfrutando—. Se rompió—le dijo y le mostró el condón roto.

Tony abrió la boca, pero en vez de enojarse, echó a reír.

—¡Dios, Steve! ¡Lo pensé, pero no creí que fuera para tanto!

—¿De qué hablas?

Tony rió un poco más fuerte, y así se incorporó, atrajo a Steve hacia él, y cambió de posiciones. Se sentó a horcajadas en la cadera y deslizó en su interior el miembro de Steve.

—¡Waa, Tony, espera! ¡Usemos otro!

—No tiene caso, se romperá igual.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Está bien, estoy limpio y por lo que me has dicho tú también.

—Pero...

—Por lo otro, bueno, hay pastillas del día siguiente. Tranquilo.

Tony contrajo los músculos que rodeaban el miembro de Steve e hizo callar con ello cualquier contrargumento. Luego, comenzó a cabalgar sin darle tregua, hasta que se corrió de nuevo y sintió debajo de sí el cuerpo tenso de Steve cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y eyaculó en su interior. Tony se desplomó sobre el pecho de Steve y jadeó más que satisfecho.

—Tony...

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Seguro que está bien?

Tony apoyó una mano en el pecho de Steve, para incorporarse lo suficiente y besarlo.

—Te digo que de todas maneras no habría servido de nada.

—¿Por qué?

Tony se movió y gateó hacia la cabecera de la cama y tomó la caja de preservativos en la mesa de noche.

—Se acabaron los de la otra vez, pero encontré estos, todavía no caducan y pensé que estaban bien, pero creo que tu talla es un poco más grande que la de Víctor. Lo sabía, pero no creí que fuera para tanto—dijo y echó a reír.

Steve le miró sin saber que decir. Tony no parecía afectado y, ciertamente, él tampoco se sentía del todo preocupado. Sacudió la cabeza y tiró de Tony para abrazarlo. Tony soltó la caja y se acurrucó entre esos brazos.

—Estaba pensando que puedes quedarte aquí—dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

***

Steve le tomó la palabra. Al día siguiente, después de la universidad fue a su antiguo departamento para recoger el resto de sus cosas y Tony le hizo espacio en su vestidor. Pasó una semana en la que no tuvieron interrupción alguna en su idilio. Ambos, incluso, olvidaron a los otros, es decir, a los supuestos novios que tenían. Bueno, Tony, porque Steve ya había dado por terminada su relación con Sharon. Hasta que, un día, Tony recibió la visita de Víctor en su despacho. Al parecer había perdido una fuerte suma de dinero en las apuestas y le pidió que le prestara un poco para reponerlo y que no se notara la pérdida que había cargado a cuenta de su propia empresa.

—Será el último favor que te haga—le dijo Tony y Víctor ladeó el rostro.

—Gracias, pero, ¿por qué dices que el último favor?

Tony se sentó tras su escritorio y entrelazó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Sharon Carter—dijo y vio complacido como el gesto de su novio se contraía—. Sé perfectamente que me engañas con ella desde hace meses, y que se ven en el Bar Olimpia casi todas las noches.

Víctor sonrió tratado de quitarle peso a esas palabras.

—Tony, eso no es verdad. ¿Quién te dijo algo como eso?

—Nadie, yo lo vi. Pero no importa, no te dejo por eso, la verdadera razón es que yo también tengo a alguien más.

Para Víctor fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago. Tony, su Tony, el pequeño y rebelde doncel que nadie miraba, que sólo él había tomado y ganado. Aquel al que pensó tenía en la palma de su mano le había sido infiel. Escuchó las palabras de Sharon de aquel día, fuera del bar, en su mente. Por supuesto, no le dio risa.

—Imposible—dijo y sacudió la cabeza—, ¿quién se metería con...?

—¿...algo como yo?

—No era lo que quería decir.

—Víctor, tú y yo sabemos que realmente no te gusto, como a todo el mundo te parezco algo raro, una curiosidad genética interesante. Dejemos las cosas aquí, yo no necesito esas migajas de amor y tú ahora puedes salir con toda libertad con esa chica; ahora que ella también es libre.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que ella es libre?

—Me lo dijo Steve.

Víctor frunció el ceño.

—¿El novio de...?

—Ex novio de Sharon—Tony le sonrió—, ahora es el mío.

—¿Qué?

Tony sonrió un poco más.

—Lo conocí de casualidad, no sabíamos que teníamos algo en común hasta que los vimos a ambos en el bar. Entonces, decidimos comenzar un juego: cada vez que ustedes "nos engañaban", nosotros nos reíamos a sus costillas pagándoles con la misma moneda—hizo una pausa y notó la contrariedad en el rostro de Víctor—. Pero resulta que Steve es justo lo que quiero y que yo soy justo lo que él quiere. En pocas palabras, nos enamoramos.

—Mientes.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, para serte honesto se me había olvidado que no había terminado contigo oficialmente—dijo con toda tranquilidad—. Desde hace un tiempo él y yo estamos viviendo juntos y estoy esperando un hijo suyo, así que...

Víctor golpeó con las palmas la mesa del escritorio y se puso de pie.

—¡Mientes!

Tony negó.

—Se acabó—dijo.

—Ese chico es un don nadie, Tony, ¿cómo...? ¿cómo puedes decir que vas a tener un hijo suyo? ¿Sabes cómo saldrá?

—Con el padre que tiene, hermoso o hermosa, sin duda—Tony sonrió—. Lo que pasa es que tú no conoces a Steve, lo entenderías nada más verlo.

—Te arrepentirás de unir tu vida a un muerto de hambre.

—No te preocupes, ya será mi problema.

Víctor se marchó poco después y Tony se sintió tranquilo y liberado. Tal vez había mentido un poquito, ciertamente, no sabía si estaba o no en cinta. Había tomado la pastilla, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera funcionado, y algo dentro de sí, aunque le costara admitirlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera funcionado. Era extraño, realmente nunca le había pasado, pero de repente la perspectiva de tener un hijo con Steve, era más que atractiva.

Al llegar a su casa, encontró a Steve en la sala viendo algo en la televisión. Se acercó a él de puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido y se abrazó a su cuello desde su espalda. Steve sonrió.

—Hola, bienvenido. Llegas justo a tiempo, estaba por irme a trabajar.

—¿Sabes? No necesitas continuar manejando por las noches, puedo financiar lo que te resta de universidad y...

—Lo sé—Steve tomó una de sus manos y le besó en ella—, pero no quiero molestarte con eso, prefiero ganar mi propio dinero y pagar lo que tenga qué. También pensaba pagarte una renta...

—Ah, eso no—Tony le soltó y prefirió rodear el sofá para sentarse a su lado—. Al menos por eso no te preocupes, sólo ocúpate en lo que debes.

Steve sonrió y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Hablé con Víctor hoy—dijo Tony de pronto, Steve no lo esperaba—. Ya terminé con él adecuadamente.

—¿De verdad?

Tony asintió y recibió un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír, así como un abrazo más estrecho que él no dudo en cerrar, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de Steve.

—Y le dije algo que no sé si sea verdad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estoy en cinta.

Steve sintió un vuelco en el estómago y volteó a verlo sin saber bien a bien que decir o hacer.

—Tomé la pastilla—dijo Tony con calma—, pero leí que puede fallar. Bueno, todos los métodos pueden fallar, pero... el punto es, ¿qué pasaría si fallara?

—Estarías embarazado—respondió Steve como si aquella fuera una pregunta de escuela.

Tony rió suavemente y se incorporó para mirar a los ojos a Steve.

—Me refiero, ¿a qué harías tú?

Steve le sonrió.

—¿Qué haría? Lo presumiría con mis amigos, comenzaría a pensar en nombres para él o ella, a preocuparme por el parto y todo lo que necesitara. Y por supuesto, tendría que cambiarme a uber eats para facilitarme eso de cumplir tus antojos.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse, Steve lo coreó y lo besó, esta vez, en los labios.

—Todo estará bien, Tony.

—Lo sé—respondió éste y le besó de vuelta—. Lo triste será decirle que es el resultado de un condón roto.

Ambos rieron de nuevo. Bueno, las cosas no siempre se dan como uno quiere o espera, a veces lo inesperado se convierte en lo que se necesita, en lo justo, en lo propio. A veces, resulta que lo inesperado es en realidad, lo que esperábamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	23. Historia de Uber. Desenlace

Un mes pasó y lo hizo tan rápido que ni Tony ni Steve se dieron cuenta de ello. Estaban tan inmersos en su romance que ya ni siquiera contaban los días, los cuales habían transcurrido con toda normalidad dentro de la rutina que cada uno tenía.

Pero aquella mañana en especial, las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Tony despertó con molestias, con una extraña sensación tener el estómago revuelto. No quiso desayunar y Steve se extrañó de que ni siquiera quiso café o la dona glaseada acostumbrada. Más tarde, en la oficina, la sensación continuó, aunque lo dejó comer en algún momento. Su amiga y mano derecha, Pepper, lo había estado observando con detenimiento durante la junta matutina. Ella conocía toda la historia y recientemente había conocido a Steve, quien, dicho sea de paso, le había parecido más que perfecto para su amigo; así que con esa información de fondo pronunció lo que Tony había estado pensando desde la mañana:

—Estás embarazado.

Tony le miró como si lo hubiera cacheteado.

—No pongas cara de sorpresa, tú mismo me dijiste que se les rompió el condón y desde entonces tienen sexo sin protección. Lo han estado buscando, qué te haces.

Tony se removió en su asiento.

—No, no, use la pastilla.

—¿Todas las veces restantes?

—Sabes que eso no se puede.

—¿Ah, usaste pastillas anticonceptivas u otro método?

Tony fingió no escucharla.

—No pudo ser de las otras veces.

—¿Seguro?

Tony no estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero tenía ese presentimiento. Si estaba en cinta era de esa ocasión que el condón no resistió. Tampoco pudo decir nada, la sensación en el estómago de pronto subió por su esófago, y apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar al lavado adyacente a su oficina, antes de vomitar. Pepper le miró desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Sea como sea, estás esperando un bebé.

Tony se limpió la boca y se miró en el espejo, no lucía especialmente bien, pero en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Necesitamos comprobarlo—dijo.

***

En su oficina, Víctor suspiró por enésima vez, la junta de consejo de aquel día, no había tenido los mejores resultados del mundo y para acabar con el cuadro, cuando regresó de ella, encontró a Sharon sentada frente a su escritorio.

La chica se levantó de su asiento cuando él cerró la puerta y fue hasta su encuentro para darle un beso, el cual él correspondió sin problemas.

—Nunca habías venido aquí—dijo él.

Sharon le sonrió y se desabrochó la blusa. Víctor le devolvió la sonrisa y suavemente, puso el seguro de la puerta, luego pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara a nadie. Minutos más tarde él y Sharon se incorporaron del sofá y acomodaron sus ropas.

—Supongo que no has venido sólo a esto—dijo Víctor, porque, de todas maneras, tenían planeado verse en el bar. Para ellos las cosas no habían cambiado, excepto porque ya no tenían que esconderse.

—No, estaba pensando que ya que somos libres—dijo ella, ayudándole a atar su corbata—, deberíamos formalizar lo nuestro.

—¿Formalizar? —Víctor le miró como si no comprendiera el significado de la palabra.

—Sí—Sharon asintió—. ¿Por qué no nos mudamos juntos? Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si me mudo a tu casa?

Víctor parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, Sharon, tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? Lo nuestro no es más que un affair, en lo que tu novio se graduaba y conseguía un buen trabajo; y yo me casaba con Tony.

—Sí, pero ahora resulta que ni lo uno y ni lo otro. Si ellos han hecho su camino, nosotros también podemos...

—No es un buen momento. ¿Por qué te urge tanto mudarte a mi casa?

Sharon suspiró y contestó de mala gana.

—Porque, a pesar de lo miserable que es, no puedo pagar sola el departamento. Afortunadamente, Steve tuvo la decencia de pagar el último mes, aunque no estuvo ahí todo éste. Y obviamente ya no lo hará, así que, ¿por qué no ser prácticos? Me voy a vivir contigo y...

—Puedo acompletarte la renta—dijo Víctor apresuradamente.

Sharon frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú eres millonarios y tu casa debe ser enorme.

Víctor respiró profundo.

—Bueno... mi fortuna no es exactamente lo que crees.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ha disminuido; tengo algunos problemas financieros y, por si fuera poco, la junta de consejo quiere vender la empresa. Sacaré bastante de ello, pero definitivamente, no estoy dispuesto a gastar eso en alguien más que no sea yo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Sharon le miró incrédula—¿Estás diciendo que no te importa lo que me pase?

—Puedes mudarte a un lugar que si puedas pagar, yo que sé. Escucha, el del dinero aquí era Tony, ¿sí?. Él pagaba mis tarjetas y lo último que hizo por mí fue pagar una deuda de juego que obtuve, pero como es obvio no lo hará ahora.

—No puedo creerlo, estás en la quiebra.

—Sí, pero es una quiebra de ricos, así que puedo todavía tener una viva cómoda... solo.

Sharon parpadeó, simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía.

—Eres un idiota, más que Steve—refunfuñó.

—Sí, eso es evidente. Ya que él ahora tiene todo lo que se supone debería ser mío.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo sabes? Te dije que Tony me había sido infiel y que se había enamorado de su amante. Pues ese amante suyo es Steve, tu Steve.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿No te lo dijo él?

Sharon negó. Lo último que sabía de Steve era que ya había encontrado donde vivir, se lo dijo él escuetamente cuando fue por el resto de sus cosas a su departamento. Fue un encuentro de lo más atípico, fuera de lo presupuestado, había imaginado que Steve volvería y le pediría perdón, pero no. La dejo con una mano en la cintura, como si no le importara nada. Ahora entendía por qué.

—Pero... pero... era una chica, yo la vi, una mujer rubia y voluptuosa. No podía ser un doncel.

—Precisamente porque es un doncel, Tony tiene curvas muy apropiadas, seguramente era él con una peluca. Además, le gusta vestirse así, le encanta tómarle el pelo a la gente.

Sharon sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero... Steve con un...

—Ese sin duda resultó más astuto—rumió Víctor—. Hasta se aseguró de tenerlo para siempre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo embarazó.

Sharon sintió el alma se le caía al suelo.

—¡¿QUÉ!?

—Que a tu noviecito se le olvido usar condón y ahora está esperando un hijo con Tony. Seguramente se van a casar. ¡Mierda! Ese era mi plan.

—Imposible. Entiendo que tu necesitaras casarte con un... doncel, pero Steve... ¿por qué se casaría con alguien así?

—Pues preguntarle a él. Quizás por la misma razón que yo lo hice: dinero. No todos los días consigues una presa como esa.

—Steve no es así.

Víctor se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su escritorio.

—En fin, Sharon. No podemos vivir juntos ni formalizar nada; para que quede claro, lo nuestro era una aventura y puede seguir así. Pero no me pidas nada ya.

Sharon apretó los labios y tomó su bolsa.

—Pero por supuesto que esto no va a seguir así. Sin dinero, no me sirves de nada—dijo y salió de la oficina.

Víctor miró la puerta como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado, por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente ofendido.

***

Sentado junto a Pepper, a la orilla de su cama, Tony movía los pies nerviosamente. Frente a él, apoyada en la mesa para té que tenía en su habitación, estaba una prueba de embarazo. Era la primera vez que se veía en la necesidad de hacérsela y la espera era larga. Pepper se incorporó de la cama un poco contagiada por la ansiedad de Tony y deambuló por la habitación.

—Oye, ¿de casualidad guardaste la caja de la pastilla que usaste? —preguntó por curiosidad.

Tony asintió y le dijo en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Pepper fue hasta ahí y sacó una cajita rosada. Revisó la caducidad y comprobó que estaba bien. Luego, la abrió y notó que en ella había todavía una pastilla y lo comprendió todo.

—Tony—dijo y llamó la atención de su amigo—, ¿te tomaste una pastilla?

—Pues sí, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque en esta presentación te debes tomar las dos!

Tony le miró boquiabierto y, luego, se rascó la nuca.

—Ups.

Pepper negó con la cabeza.

—Qué "ups" ni qué "ups"—le dijo—. O lo hiciste a propósito o tu subconsciente de saboteó, ¡porque es algo que sabes perfectamente!

Tony le miró con toda la inocencia de la que era posible. En realidad, no recordaba el instante en el que la había tomado, pudo haber sido un descuido o, como dijo Pepper, algo subconsciente; porque deliberadamente, no, de haber sido así, no habría tomado nada. Le explicó eso y su amiga se sentó a su lado de nuevo, no había necesidad de regañarlo, travesura o no, era evidente que lo que él deseaba era que esa prueba, que estaba sobre la mesa, diera positivo; y estaba segura que se sentiría más decepcionado y triste si el resultado fuese negativo.

Entonces, sonó la alarma que había puesto en el celular para indicar que era el momento de revisar la prueba. Tony saltó de la cama y respiró profundo.

—Bien, aquí vamos—dijo y Pepper le sujetó la mano en son de apoyo.

***

En el patio de la universidad, Steve y sus amigos, Bucky y Natasha, charlaban. Los amigos de Steve habían conocido a Tony apenas unos días antes y ambos estaban encantados con el nuevo novio de su mejor amigo, no tenían objeciones y estaban también a la expectativa con aquello de un posible embarazo. Sabían que Steve siempre había querido ser padre, y aunque tal vez era muy joven aún, estaban seguros que para él no era problema.

—Ni te apures—dijo Bucky—, como tu novio es rico, tienen una preocupación menos.

—Así es—dijo Nat y añadió emocionada—, ¡ojalá sí! ¿Me dejaran cuidarle?

—Claro que sí—respondió Steve, aunque él trataba de contener la emoción, porque como no había nada seguro, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Los amigos rieron, pero su alegría se cortó cuando escucharon una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

—¡Steve! —los tres amigos voltearon y vieron a Sharon a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres, Sharon? —dijo Nat saliéndole al paso e interceptándola antes de que se acercara a Steve.

—¡Tú cierra la boca, que no te estoy hablando a ti entrometida!

—¡Ciérramela, si puedes! ¡Quiero que lo intentes! —Nat dio un paso al frente y Sharon retrocedió uno.

Bucky se apresuró y se puso entre las chicas.

—Este... Nat... déjala, no vale la pena—dijo.

—¿Qué quieres, Sharon? —Dijo Steve siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo y poniéndose entre ellas.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Steve asintió y les dijo a sus amigos que los alcanzaría en la siguiente clase. A regañadientes, Nat y Bucky los dejaron solos.

—Es una salvaje—dijo Sharon y respiró aliviada cuando Natasha y Bucky ya iban a una distancia considerable.

Steve rodó los ojos y repitió su pregunta. Sharon, entonces, fijo su vista en él y trato de calmar sus ánimos.

—¿Es cierto que la mujer con la que te vi en realidad era Tony, el novio de... bueno... un doncel?

—Dilo, está bien, ya lo sé. El novio de tu amante... Víctor, ¿no?

Sharon respiró profundo.

—Sí, pero para ser más exactos, es su ex novio—continuó Steve, respondiendo la pregunta de ella.

—Como sea—Sharon hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡Es un doncel!

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¡Por Dios, Steve! Son... nadie sale con un doncel, por favor...

—Yo sí. Tony es perfecto, y lo amo.

Fue como si la hubiera cacheteado y Sharon lo miró ofendida. Entendía que la hubiera dejado por una mujer como ella, rubia y voluptuosa, pero por un doncel... simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

—Tú no lo amas, sólo quieres lastimarme por lo que te hice—razonó.

—Bueno, al menos lo reconoces. Y no, yo no quiero lastimarte. Yo amo realmente a Tony.

—¿Es cierto que van a tener un hijo?

—Es probable.

—¿Y no has pensado que puede ser de Víctor?

Steve negó.

—Imposible.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Dicen que los donceles tienen un apetito sexual muy fuerte, son devora hombres.

Steve se rió.

—¿De dónde sacas tanta tontería?

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

—Ya, bueno, lo siento. Pero eso es una tontería. Tienen la libido de cualquiera y la misma necesidad de amar y ser amados. Son personas tanto como cualquiera.

Sharon sacudió la cabeza, ya no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido, en primer lugar, a buscarlo.

—Estás con él por su dinero—dijo tras recordar lo que Víctor le había dicho—. Por eso lo embarazaste.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo lo amo. Y tengamos o no un bebé, nos casaremos en invierno.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

Steve asintió, ya lo habían hablado y lo querían, realmente no tenían dudas. Se sabían uno para el otro. Sharon sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, incapaz de creer todo aquello.

—Steve, ya es suficiente. Ya entendí, déjalo, no lo quieres. Volvamos y empecemos de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso si tiene un hijo, nadie te culpará, si te marchas.

—¿Pero es que acaso no me conoces? Jamás haría algo así, además, no tiene sentido. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo amo y estoy feliz a su lado?

—Es mentira—dijo ella neciamente.

—No lo es, no tengo necesidad de ello—Steve miró su reloj —. Ya tengo que irme. Lo siento, Sharon, pero lo nuestro se acabó. Pero ve el lado bueno, ahora eres libre para estar con Víctor; ambos, pueden estar juntos.

Ella ya no le respondió, lo vio marcharse y, por primera vez, sintió que lo había perdido de verdad, hasta ese momento, siempre había pensado que él era algo seguro en su vida. Víctor era un affair, aunque no negaba que, de darse la oportunidad, se habría casado con él, sólo por dinero, pero ahora resultaba que éste no tenía dinero alguno. Ella quería a Steve, siempre había sido así, pero era él, quien no la quería más. Y así, se había quedado como el perro de las dos tortas.

***

Tony estaba en el sofá con una manta encima, mientras veía una película infantil en la pantalla, cuando Steve llegó y fue a su encuentro. Se acercó a él y le besó en la frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sigues enfermo?

Tony asintió e hizo un puchero. Steve se sentó en el suelo a su lado, y le acarició el cabello.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? ¿Qué te traiga algo?

Tony sonrió y negó.

—Quiero que te acurruques conmigo—dijo y provocó una sonrisa en su pareja.

—Nos vamos a caer.

—No, no nos caemos.

Steve sonrió y trepó al sofá, Tony le hizo espacio, pero detrás de él, porque quería ser la cuchara pequeña y poder seguir viendo su película al mismo tiempo. Steve lo abrazó y le acarició el pelo distraídamente, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la película.

—¿En serio no quieres ir al médico? Te ves un poco pálido.

—Es que acabo de vomitar.

—Tony vamos al médico.

—No hay necesidad, ya sé que tengo.

—¿Y qué tienes?

Por toda respuesta, Tony revolvió algo que tenía entre las ropas y se lo tendió, sin voltear a verlo. Steve frunció el ceño extrañado, pero sujetó aquella cosa blanca alargada. Cuando prestó un poco más de atención reconoció lo que era y su corazón latió rápidamente en su pecho.

—¿Estás...?

—Estamos—dijo Tony y lo siguiente que sintió fue un besó en la mejilla.

Rió y se giró como pudo hacia Steve, quien no perdió el tiempo y lo besó de nuevo, pero en los labios. Tony sintió derretirse contra su boca y suspiró, encantando.

—Resulta que no me tomé la dosis correcta de la pastilla del día siguiente—dijo y rió traviesamente—. Dice Pepper que lo hice subconscientemente.

A Steve le causo gracia, le acunó el rostro una vez más y también lo besó, una vez más.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Ya comiste? Para empezar.

Tony asintió.

—No te preocupes, vomité lo que comí, pero lo hice. Pepper me preparó un té y ya me siento mejor. Pero esto durara un tiempo.

Steve le estrechó contra sí y sonrió.

—Te cuidaré.

—Lo sé—dijo Tony sonriente y tras otro corto beso, volvió a cambiar de posición para poder ver el final de su película.

***

La noticia del embarazo de Tony se espació como pólvora, no sólo en el círculo de amigos tanto suyos como de Steve, sino que trascendió a los medios. Era un notición por dónde se le viera. Se trataba del embarazo de un doncel famoso, millonario y exitoso; que se había convertido en una especie de modelo y esperanza para el resto como él. El bebé que estaba en camino, sería, además, el heredero de la familia Stark; y, por si fuera poco, el padre del mismo era un joven pintor, bastante talentoso y muy pero que muy atractivo.

Víctor y Sharon siguieron la noticia con cierta amargura en la garganta. Las cosas no habían salido como las habían planeado y el destino les había jugado una mala pasada. Por su parte Steve y Tony se pasaron el primer trimestre del embrazo escondiéndose de la prensa. Steve ni siquiera en la universidad estaba a salvo, sus compañeros lo increpaban a cada rato y fue un alivio para él que el año terminara ese verano y se graduó sin problemas. Para su mala fortuna tampoco pudo seguir trabajando como conductor porque la gente lo reconocía y le hacían las mismas preguntas. Así que le donó a Bucky el auto y éste comenzó a trabajarlo de vez en vez, en especial cuando andaba bajo de efectivo.

Como Tony predijo, los malestares como los mareos y los vómitos, fueron una molestia de los primeros meses, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de un par de encuentros pasionales junto a su pareja, le parecía muy lindo lo cuidadoso que Steve se había vuelto ahora que sabía que estaba en cinta. Lo volvía loco, sí, pero lentamente, suavemente... Tony no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero era maravilloso.

A principios del segundo trimestre, descubrió que su vientre ya se notaba, y presumió de éste con todo aquel que quiso escucharlo, especialmente sus amigos. En ese mismo mes, Steve vendió sus primeros cuadros a un precio bastante alto y Tony se rió en silencio de quién le había dicho que era un pobre don nadie. Él siempre supo que Steve sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para florecer. Por su parte, los negocios iban de maravilla, su empresa estaba teniendo buenos resultados en la bolsa y tenían nuevos contratos y él nuevas ideas para seguir produciendo novedades que los mantuvieran vigentes. Por esas mismas fechas se enteró de la venta de la empresa de su ex novio, supuso que a éste le había tocado una buena parte, sólo esperaba que supiera cuidar sus millones, aunque lo dudaba.

Juntos, Steve y Tony se encargaron de la decoración de la habitación de su bebé. Y durante el quinto mes, Tony le sintió moverse por primera vez; estaba tan emocionado que lloró. Tenía mucha energía, curiosamente, y un gran apetito. Steve se comportó tal como se lo había dicho y aunque no se hizo conductor de uber eats, si se las arreglaba para ir a media noche por donas o fresas o pastel o cualquier cosa que se le antojara a Tony. La pancita de éste también creció durante ese tiempo y por las noches, Steve le ayudaba a ponerse loción antiestrías, siempre le hacía cosquillas y terminaban riendo sobre la cama, entre besos y caricias.

Tony también, hizo un cambio de guardarropa, se compró ropa de maternidad, sin importarle si se trataba de vestidos o no y en una ocasión sorprendió a Steve con un baby doll muy sexy y su peluca rubia. Pero el resto del tiempo optó por lo más cómodo que podía encontrar. El único inconveniente que sufrió durante ese mes fue que comenzó a sentirse incomodo a la hora de dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas buscando una posición cómoda.

Al sexto mes, Tony podía sentir más movimiento dentro de sí. El médico ya sabía el sexo del bebé, pero ni él ni Steve habían querido saberlo. Y aunque Tony le hablaba a su hijo desde el día que supo que lo tendría, ahora creía que éste lo escuchaba y respondía moviéndose; le ponía música pegando unos audífonos a su vientre y Steve, durante las noches, solía pegar su oreja éste para escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hijo. A Tony comenzaba a cansarle estar mucho tiempo de pie, pero aun así se fue de compras con sus amigos más de una vez para comprar ropa de bebé. Los inconvenientes de ese mes fueron los pies hinchados y los calambres en las piernas, pero afortunadamente siempre contaba con Steve para ayudarle a aliviarlos y darle un masaje si lo necesitaba. Dormir también se había vuelto complicado y había necesitado de varias almohadas en ocasiones para encontrar la posición adecuada.

Durante ese y el siguiente mes, comenzaron a tomar clases prenatales y a asistir a un curso psicoprofilactico, querían estar muy bien preparados para la llegada de su primogénito. Estaban seguros que después de éste, los siguientes que tuvieran serían un poco más fáciles, al menos, eso querían creer. Y sí, ya habían platicado que querían más de uno. Pepper y Natasha organizaron el baby shower para el final de ese trimestre y Tony lo disfrutó como un niño en dulcería. Steve ultimó detalles en la habitación del bebé, de manera que el último trimestre se convirtió en la eterna espera, aunque no por ello dejaron de hacer cosas.

Prepararon la maleta del bebé y se aseguraron de que el camino al hospital era el más corto. Tony se sentía como un globo; su bebé había decidido que era momento de crecer a lo loco. Le costaba trabajo subir escaleras y dormir era un reto. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo para ir a la primera exposición de Steve y acompañarlo en ese momento tan importante y del que la prensa estaba ávida, puesto que no lo habían visto por varias semanas. Faltaba poco menos del mes para que se cumpliera el plazo de espera.

Estaban en la galería, Tony había disfrutado de los canapés, aunque pensó que quizás estaban demasiado condimentados porque su bebé se movió bastante esa noche. Cuando término la exposición y en el lugar sólo quedaban las personas más cercanas a la pareja, la molestia que Tony había calificado de acidez, se hizo más fuerte, tan fuerte, que tuvo que llevarse las manos al vientre. Steve notó el gestó y le preguntó si estaba bien. Tony asintió y respiró profundo. El dolor se repitió poco después y esta vez, tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Steve.

—¿Tony?—le preguntó éste, preocupado.

—Creo que ya quiere nacer—dijo Tony y prendió todas las alarmas.

De pronto, todo lo que habían planeado con meticulosidad, estaba yéndose al traste. Tony apretó la mano que le daba Steve y trató de respirar justo como le habían enseñado en sus cursos.

—Deje el auto estacionado aquí enfrente—dijo Bucky—, llevemosle en él.

Steve asintió y ayudó a Tony a cruzar la habitación hasta el auto, ese mismo donde él y Steve se habían visto por primera vez. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero, ciertamente no lo era tanto. Steve subió con él a la parte trasera, junto con Pepper, quien sostuvo la otra mano de su amigo, enfrente subió Natasha y Bucky se encargó del volante.

No era la ruta planeada, y Bucky tuvo que usar sus dotes como conductor de uber para buscar la ruta más rápida. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, y más aún cuando Tony le gritó que se apurara en medio de una fuerte contracción. Llegaron al hospital y Tony fue llevado al quirófano, la cesárea era la manera más segura para él y el bebé; por su morfología anatómica un parto natural podía poner en riesgo ambas vidas. Después de ello, todo fue una tortuosa espera.

A la media noche, Steve recibió la mejor noticia de su vida, su bebé había nacido y tanto éste como Tony estaban bien. El médico le aseguro que pronto podría ir a ver a su pareja y también abrazar por primera vez a su niño, porque se había tratado de un varón.

Cuando Tony despertó de la anestesia, se sintió un poco desorientado, pero cualquier confusión se esfumó cuando vio a Steve a su lado, meciendo suavemente un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Steve le sonrió al verlo y le tendió al pequeño para que lo conociera. Su hijo estaba despierto y le miró con sus grandes ojos, Tony le sonrió y le acarició el poco pelito que tenía en la cabeza, luego su frente arrugadita y colorada y le besó ahí contento de por fin poder tenerlo entre sus brazos.

***

La foto de Tony saliendo del hospital con su bebé en brazos, a un lado de Steve, salió en las noticias y prensa rosa. Víctor y Sharon la vieron, para su disgusto; y tan rápido como la vieron, la hicieron a un lado. Cada uno lamentó diferentes cosas y decidieron dejar de seguir la vida de esa pareja que muy a sus costillas se había formado.

Steve y Tony pasaron el primer mes de su hijo en casa, sin hacer nada más que atenderlo y pasar tiempo juntos, ya fuera charlando, leyendo, viendo algo en la televisión o simplemente durmiendo abrazados, mientras podían. Decidieron llamar Peter a su primogénito y tal como lo habían presupuestado, y aunque con una agenda un poco apretada, consiguieron planificar su boda para ese invierno.

Se casaron al aire libre, en una de las propiedades de Tony, en una ceremonia sencilla, pero emotiva. Tony eligió a su amiga Pepper como su dama de honor y Steve a Bucky como su padrino. Peter pasó de brazos en brazos de todos sus tíos, vestido adorablemente con un pequeño trajecito blanco. Su boda no salió en las noticias más que como una nota simple, porque habían hecho todo para que fuera absolutamente privada. No se fueron de luna de miel de inmediato, ambos tenían algo de trabajo y no querían dejar a Peter solo por mucho tiempo.

No pudieron hacerlo, de hecho, hasta después del primer cumpleaños de su hijo, quien para entonces, ya daba sus primeros pasos y hablaba hasta por los codos, aunque no se le entendiera más de la mitad. Sabía quién era papá (Tony) y quién era Pops (Steve) y quien era Tía Peppe y Tía Naty y Tío Buu; sabía pedir agua o pan y decir que tenía hambre. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él y no perdían la oportunidad para presumirlo, y fue también por eso que decidieron que podían dejarlo al cuidado de sus amigos y marcharse a su luna de miel.

Eligieron un clima cálido y mar. Rentaron un auto y jugaron un juego nada más salir del aeropuerto. Tony fue al baño, mientras Steve le esperaba en el auto. Salió minutos después, enfundado en aquel vestido corto con gran escote en la espalda y su cabellera rubia suelta sobre sus hombros. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír y maravillarse por el sentimiento que cruzó su pecho, el mismo que tuviera hace más de un año en aquella calle cerca de las 10 de la noche.

Tony se asomó por la ventanilla y le miró con una sonrisa pícara, a diferencia de aquella noche, en la que había estado llorando.

—¿Steve?—dijo y él asintió.

Tony se aguantó la risa y subió a la parte trasera del auto. Steve acomodó su celular con la ruta marcada para llegar a su hotel.

—¿Sigo ruta?—preguntó.

Tony asintió. Steve arrancó y siguió la línea que marcaba el mapa en su celular. De reojo miró por el retrovisor, no sólo a los autos que iban detrás del suyo, sino a la rubia que le devolvía la mirada por el retrovisor y se mordía el labio inferior, con todo ánimo seductor.

En un alto, sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo retrovisor. Tony le sonrió y se apoyó por completo en el respaldo del auto, cruzó la pierna y Steve dio cuenta una vez más de lo torneadas que eran, de lo mucho que le gustaban. Tony rió detrás de él, una risa suave, que oscilaba entre la burla y la coquetería. De su bolso sacó una cajetilla de cigarros extralargos, sacó uno y lo puso entre sus labios.

—¿Tienes fuego? —le dijo.

Steve no fumaba, y no llevaba nada como un encendedor a la mano. Así que muy a su pesar, negó girando el rostro para verle. Tony sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que sí tienes—dijo, se inclinó hacia adelante, traspasó la línea invisible de los asientos delanteros y le besó en la boca. Un beso rápido, pero que, efectivamente, logró encender fuego entre ellos.

—Me llamo Tony—susurró éste siguiendo el juego.

En el semáforo se puso el verde y Steve avanzó.

—¿Qué hace por aquí, Tony?—dijo Steve metiéndose en su papel.

—Vengo por mi esposo.

Steve sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, estamos de luna de miel, ¿no lo ha visto?

Steve negó.

—¿Cómo es?

—Pues es un tipo alto, rubio, de ojos azules, guapísimo como tentación del diablo.

Steve sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No he visto a alguien así.

—Lástima—respondió Tony.

Se despegó del respaldo y se acercó a los asientos delanteros de nuevo, se apoyó en el del copiloto y le miró.

—Tal vez, es que él no me reconoce—dijo—¿Cree que eso sea posible?

—Porque no le reconocería.

—Si supieras, probablemente no me creerías—murmuró Tony, peligrosamente, en el oído de Steve.

Una vez más, sus miradas se encontraron.

—Pruébeme—dijo Steve.

Tony se hizo un poco hacia atrás. Se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de éste, la peluca cayó. Steve vio el cabello real de Tony, castaño y corto, algo quebrado y despeinado. Tony se llevó las manos al frente de su vestido, y sacó un par de esponjas de éste, que hasta entonces habían simulado un busto discreto. Revelando así, una vez más, su verdadera identidad

—¿Qué dices ahora? —dijo Tony—¿Me reconoces ahora?

Steve fingió demencia un poco más.

—Mmmh no estoy seguro.

Tony volvió a adelantarse hacia el asiento del conductor, y apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Steve.

—Sé cómo podemos disipar las dudas—murmuró de nuevo.

Steve dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo justo ahí frente al hotel. Vio cómo se acercaba un valet parking, y Tony se acomodó el vestido, aunque no se volvió a poner nada de su disfraz se acomodó el pelo y le miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Tengo una habitación reservada, te invito una copa y luego... ya veremos—dijo y abrió la puerta del auto.

Steve rió, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió también.

Una vez que el mozo, que les llevaba el equipaje, se marchó, Tony se sentó en la cama y apoyó las manos hacia atrás, inclinando el cuerpo en esa dirección, al tiempo que sonreía con coquetería.

—¿Aún no me reconoces? —preguntó.

Steve sonrió y se acercó a la cama, le tendió una mano y Tony la tomó. Tiró de ella y Tony se puso de pie, de inmediato sintió el agarre en su cintura, la cercanía de Steve. Se sujetó a su hombro y se dejó llevar por una música silenciosa. Aquel baile improvisado, como el que compartieron en su casa por primera vez. Se miraron a los ojos y compartieron una sonrisa, Steve adelantó el rostro y atrapó los labios de Tony. Le besó tranquilamente, derritiéndose en sus labios. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó la mano que tenía en la cintura de Tony, poco a poco, hasta alcanzar la curva de su trasero y redondearlo con su palma.

—Claro que te reconozco—dijo contra los labios contrarios—, lo haría con los ojos cerrados. Eres mi esposo.

Tony le sonrió y le tomó de la playera, para atraerlo en un nuevo beso. Y, luego, le quitó la prenda y tiró del cinturón de su pantalón, le abrió el pantalón y se hincó en la alfombra de la habitación, liberó de la ropa interior el miembro de su esposo y lo lamió lentamente, tocando cada punto sensible, para despertarlo del todo de su letargo, antes de engullirlo una y otra vez. Fue Steve quien detuvo sus empeños, le incorporó y le retiró el vestido. Para esa ocasión Tony también había usado lencería sexy, roja para despertar la libido. Y vaya que lo hizo, Steve lo tumbo en la cama y desgarró el encaje con cierta brutalidad que encendió cada parte su cuerpo y le estremeció y humedeció no sólo la entrepierna, sino también la entrada a su cuerpo. Steve, sin embargo, le dejó las medias y los zapatos de tacón alto. Le acarició a placer, y para placer de Tony, cada zona erógena, lo llevó lentamente al orgasmo y cuando se estremeció y eyaculó en su vientre. Steve retiró aquellos restos con su lengua, provocando una nueva sensación de excitación en su pareja. Steve deslizó sus dedos por debajo de él, entre sus nalgas y comenzó a prepararlo para él. Tony separó las piernas y se relajó, con su mano libre buscó el bolso que había dejado sobre la cama, lo abrió y sacó de él un sobre con un preservativo.

—De tu talla, beloved—le dijo sonriendo.

Steve no pudo ocultar su risa, tomó el preservativo y se lo colocó. Tony aguardó impaciente, deseoso. Se estremeció de placer cuando Steve lo penetró, una ola de calor le perló la piel de sudor y cuando el vaivén comenzó, esos estremecimientos ya no se detuvieron. Steve le tomó las piernas y las apoyó en sus propios hombros, haciendo a la penetración más profunda, cambiando un poco el ángulo; y construyendo su orgasmo y él de Tony a la par. Cuando éste llegó ambos perdieron la respiración por un segundo.

Steve se retiró tras unos segundos y se recostó a un lado de Tony, quien sin pensarlo se abrazó a él. Se besaron largamente entrelazados en ese abrazo íntimo. Se miraron a los ojos al final y se sonrieron.

—Oye—dijo Tony—, ahora que me acompañas, ya no estoy solo.

Steve amplió su sonrisa y lo besó de nuevo, hundiéndolo en su abrazo, contra el colchón, con toda la intención de volver a empezar el juego. Con la intención de besarle todo, hasta la misma sombra. Rendidos ante el destino o quizás habían sido ellos quienes habían seducido a la vida, no importaban. Estaban en lo profundo de un sueño interminable y hermoso, que no era más que su improbable historia de amor.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ahora sí, ya se acabó. Me divertí jaja siempre había querido escribir a un Tony un poco femboy, ya se me hizo, sorry not sorry XD
> 
> Gracias a leontila132, cuya petición dio lugar a dos partes más de está historia y me permitió hacer trampa como siempre en mis volumenes de OS XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	24. No es cierto

Para empezar, Steve y Tony habían terminado. Su relación había llegado a un punto muerto y ambos, conscientes de ello, con toda la madurez de sus años y experiencia, decidieron separarse. Días después de ese acuerdo pacífico, Steve se mudó de la mansión Stark, donde había estado viviendo por casi más de cinco años. Tony le ayudó a empacar y le despidió desde la puerta principal agitando la mano y sonriendo amablemente. Steve, desde su auto, le devolvió la sonrisa y el gesto con la mano, luego, arrancó el motor y se marchó. Tony, simplemente, giró sobre sus talones y entró a su casa.

Se vieron unos meses después, cuando firmaron el divorcio. Tony fue acompañado por Pepper y Steve por Bucky. Al mirarse se sonrieron y saludaron estrechando sus manos, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. El ambiente estaba distendido, sin conflicto alguno. El juez se sorprendió por la actitud risueña y bromista de Tony; y por la actitud ecuánime y amable de Steve. Incluso, los felicitó, porque pocas parejas llegaban a esas instancias con tanta tranquilidad, siempre había peleas y pugnas, insultos y malas miradas; era la primera vez, dijo, que no sentía estrés por lo que pudiera ocurrir. La ex pareja sonrió y le dije que ellos no tenían nada que pelear. El juez asintió; no tenían más lazos que ese matrimonio, no tenían hijos, no tenían propiedades ni cuentas en común; sus empleos, aunque vinculados, eran muy diferentes. Nada, no había nada más, ni hubo más que ese amor que los unió por mucho tiempo; y que, cuando se desgastó, cuando la cuerda se rompió, todo lo que los unía desapareció.

En la salida del juzgado, se desearon buena suerte, buena vida, estrecharon sus manos una vez más y tomaron direcciones diferentes. Fue la última vez que se vieron, que se hablaron, que se escucharon, que se sonrieron. Fue el fin y fluyó tranquilamente como parte del curso del agua de un río.

Los días pasaron, los meses les siguieron y llegaron los años. El mundo se escindió en el mundo de Tony y el mundo de Steve. Ninguno había pensado que eso existiera antes, pero era así. De pronto, lo que el otro vivía o sentía pertenecía a otro planeta del que se sabe su existencia, pero no se sabe nada de él. El tiempo sólo hizo más ajeno al otro, más extraño.

Steve, un día, escuchó el nombre de su ex esposo en SHIELD, donde trabajaba. Acababa de convertirse en comandante y regresaba de una misión con su equipo. Lo escuchó de los labios de su amiga Natasha, quien lo había nombrado por nada en especial, algo respecto a un arma que aquel había diseñado y le habían pedido que evaluara. Un comentario al aire, que ni siquiera iba dirigido a él directamente.

—¿Tony? —preguntó y llamó la atención de la agente pelirroja, quien caminaba un paso delante de él junto a Bucky.

Nat asintió.

—Sí, fabricó una serie de cosas—dijo ella—. Escuché que también inauguró una nueva división de su empresa.

Otro comentario al aire. Steve ya no dijo ni preguntó nada. Pero no pudo apartar de su pensamiento la presencia de aquel extraño que, sin embargo, aún tenía mucho significado. Al regresar a su casa, ducharse y comer, encendió la televisión. Pepper Potts estaba en las noticias dando una entrevista, Steve oyó, sin escuchar realmente, lo que ésta decía sobre empresas Stark. Había un extraño vacío ahí, en su pecho; una sensación de otredad; una especie de espacio incoloro e impalpable; un trecho que terminaba en nada. Apagó la pantalla y se quedó un rato mirando su superficie oscura. A su izquierda descansaba el teléfono sobre la mesita esquinera a un lado del sofá, ni siquiera supo por qué, pero levantó la bocina y marcó el número que había sido también el suyo por largo tiempo.

El teléfono timbró y Tony dio un brinco. Había estado tan concentrado en su trabajo que aquel sonido estridente lo devolvió a la realidad casi con violencia. Se incorporó de su banco de trabajo y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en su taller. Le pareció extraño, la mayoría de las personas llamaban siempre a su celular cuando necesitaban hablarle, por lo que parecía que el teléfono de casa era más un adorno que otra cosa... desde que Steve no estaba. Él era quién más lo usaba. El celular siempre lo metía en líos, no podía entenderlos. Tony recordó las miles de veces que le explicó las cosas, y las mismas veces que se rió a sus costillas; lo recordó justo antes de apretar el botón para contestar y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—Diga—dijo y se pegó el aparato a la oreja.

—Hola—escuchó del otro lado del auricular y su corazón dio un brinco tan violento que le dolió el pecho—, soy Steve.

Tony tragó saliva y se sentó en el banco más cercano que tenía.

—Lo sé—dijo.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, ¿cuantas veces no había escuchado esa voz por ese mismo teléfono? ¿Cuántas veces no había sido esa voz la que lo mandaba a dormir o le preguntaba si había comido? ¿Cuántas veces no había sonreído ante esa voz?

Steve hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro de que decir ahora que Tony había contestado y cambió el teléfono de mano, para limpiarse el extraño sudor que había permeado a la primera mientras esperaba que los timbrazos se detuvieran.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó—. Hace tiempo que no sé de ti. Me han dicho que estás bien y sé que siempre ha sido así.

Aquello último salió con más amargura de lo que habría querido. Sin embargo, no había más ahí que verdad. Cuando se separaron, cuando pronunciaron esa sentencia, no hubo reacción adversa. Nada. Tony estaba bien, no parecía afectado. Más que eso, parecía estar bien con la decisión, incluso, entusiasmado. A Steve le pareció que nunca antes Tony había sido tan feliz ni había estado tan bien, como lo estaba frente a la perspectiva de la separación, por ello, él no dijo nada más, ni revirtió la intención. Por ello, comenzó a buscar un departamento para mudarse y contactó con un abogado para que llevara el proceso de divorcio. Por ello, sólo por ello.

Tony bajó la vista al escuchar la pregunta de Steve, miró la mano que tenía sobre la rodilla, su mano izquierda, donde aún estaba el anillo dorado que un día fue símbolo de una unión que, pensó, sería para siempre.

—Yo estoy bien. Muy bien—contestó con alegría en la voz—. Gracias por preguntar.

Sonrió y apartó la vista de su mano. Sonrió porque aquel gesto era propio de Steve, su amabilidad y atención eran legendarias, eran características casi en extinción. Todo él era un espécimen en extinción. Aunque si lo pensaba con más cuidado, quizás sólo era único en su especie. Recordar eso, saber que permanecía intacto en él, no podía más que sacar una sonrisa de sus labios.

—Me ha ido cada vez mejor—continuó—, y todo empieza a caminar.

Se dio cuenta que sus palabras denotaban algo que no había querido que Steve notara antes, algo de dolor. Cuando dijeron adiós, Steve había parecido tan calmo, tan seguro. Él era así, tomaba decisiones y no había marcha atrás. Sin embargo, sabía que Steve solía dar marcha atrás o cambiar de rumbo, si él se lo pedía; por ello Tony había actuado despreocupado, había sonreído y bromeado sobre el divorcio, para que Steve no se preocupara, para que no detuviera su camino por él, por ello no dijo nada, ni se arrepintió de su propio adiós. Por ello, sólo por ello. 

—Me alegra escuchar eso—respondió Steve tras otra breve pausa.

Le alegraba, sí. Pero no había podido evitar el nudo en su garganta, le tomó unos segundos controlarlo y que su voz fuese la misma de siempre. Confirmó que su decisión había sido la correcta, que ahora que estaba fuera de la vida de Tony, las cosas para éste florecían y nada podía ser mejor que eso. Pero, se dijo, ¿a quién engaño? Él no se sentía bien.

—¿Y a ti cómo te va? —preguntó Tony y se mordió el labio inferior.

No quería escuchar la respuesta, si era honesto consigo mismo. Pero no podía guardar silencio ni ser descortés y cortar la llamada nada más así, sin devolver la pregunta. Temía lo peor y eso era que Steve le dijera algo como "estoy con alguien" o "¿sabes? Me casaré el próximo verano". Había temido eso desde que subió a su auto aquel día en el juzgado, tras despedirse de él. Steve no contestó de inmediato y la angustia le provocó un temblor involuntario, tuvo que ponerse de pie y caminar un poco por el taller, tratando de calmarse. Después de todo, las cosas ya eran así, nada podía cambiar.

—Yo estoy mal. Muy mal—respondió Steve apretando el teléfono y cerrando los ojos—. Pero, gracias por preguntar.

Tony se detuvo al escucharlo, no esperaba eso, no quería eso.

—¿Te dejo tu novia? —dijo tratando de bromear y, luego, rió suavemente—. ¿Quieres un consejo de tu ex?

Su reacción, probablemente, no fue la mejor y él mismo se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, pensó.

—Se siente cada vez peor—continuó Steve, para alivio de Tony, pareció pasar por alto su mala tomadura de pelo—, nada parece caminar.

—¿Qué dices? Escuché que te habían ascendido, ahora es comandante, ¿no? —Tony volvió a hablar con jovialidad.

Steve asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Tony no podía verlo, pero no estaba respondiendo a sus palabras, era un asentimiento para sí. No estaba ahí para dar lastimas, ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso. No quería que Tony pensara que su pésimo estado de ánimo era su culpa.

—Tienes razón—dijo tras respirar profundo—, sólo tuve un mal día.

—Entiendo—dijo Tony—. Pero si necesitas un consejo, te lo puedo dar.

Steve sonrió. Recordó lo que pasaba antes cuando tenía un mal día. Recordó que llegaba a casa y Tony estaba ahí con su enorme sonrisa, con sus ocurrencias, con sus gestos, con sus bromas y todo lo malo desaparecía, todo. Los malos momentos se quedaban siempre tras la puerta de su casa, ahora, estaban con él todo el tiempo, comían en su misma mesa y dormían a su lado. ¡Cómo te extraño!, quiso decirle.

—Ya sabes que soy muy bueno, si de citas se trata—Tony siguió hablando—. De hecho, la semana pasada tuve una con una modelo, la conquisté un segundo.

—Ya lo creo que sí—respondió Steve—. Qué bueno, Tony, que has encontrado a alguien.

—Sí, estoy muy bien.

¡Me estoy mintiendo! Se dijo Tony, al tiempo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Que bajo y estúpido se sentía. ¿Cita? Por favor, no había salido con nadie en siglos. Lo había intentado por orgullo quizás, pero no había funcionado. La gente le aburría, nadie le atraía y, a veces, cuando estaba en un bar o en un restaurante a solas, miraba hacia la puerta e imaginaba que Steve entraba por ella y desde ahí le sonreía.

Steve pensó que era todo. Ya no tenía nada que decir y no quería escuchar más sobre la vida amorosa de la persona que él aún amaba. Sabía que era un poco masoquista, y que tarde o temprano pasaría que Tony se enamorara de alguien más; pero, nuevamente, no podía evitar no soportarlo. También sabía que Tony no pretendía herirlo; después de todo, se suponía que lo que hubo entre ellos había terminado y nada quedaba, no tenía por qué dolerle... si aquello, para él, fuera verdad.

—Bueno, Tony, tengo que colgar. Me ha dado gusto saber de ti y que estás bien.

—Igualmente, Steve.

Apartaron el auricular de sus orejas y lo miraron como si se miraran en un espejo. Luego, con un suspiro, colgaron.

Steve permaneció en el sofá con la mirada en el vacío, quieto hasta que la habitación se oscureció con la puesta del sol. Ni siquiera notó eso último, miró tras la ventana y vio el cielo oscuro, como lo había visto desde que había dejado el juzgado en compañía de su mejor amigo y había mirado hacia atrás, en busca de una última imagen de Tony y le vio reír estridentemente junto a Pepper, nunca creyó que una risa de él podía partirle tanto el corazón. Rodó una lágrima por su mejilla, una mal contenida y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

—A mí ya no me sale el sol—dijo—, desde que tu amor se escapó.

Eso, eso era lo que quería responder cuando Tony le preguntó cómo estaba, la verdad, y no la verdad a medias que dijo. La verdad, la verdad.

—Lo siento, Tony, yo no te he olvidado, amor.

Tony se desplomó sobre su mesa de trabajo, todavía sujetando el teléfono en su mano, hundió el rostro entre sus brazos y sollozó larga y libremente. ¿Ir bien? ¿Estar bien? ¿Salir con alguien? ¿En serio Stark? ¿En serio?, se dijo. Mentira tras mentira, una más grande que la anterior. Las cosas no caminan, y no se siente mejor. ¡Cómo si pudiera! Si...

—Desde que tu amor escapó, me cuesta saber quién soy yo—dijo levantando la vista y mirando al teléfono, está vez, como si éste fuera Steve—. Ni siquiera ser yo me sale bien sin ti.

Perder el amor de Steve, saber que ya no había nada más ahí, nada pudo haberlo destrozado tanto como eso. Algo en su interior se hizo trizas y ni siquiera había hecho el intento de pegar los pedazos. Se preguntaba ¿qué había pasado? ¿qué había hecho que el amor de Steve se marchara? Éste ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando le mintió sobre la modelo, nada, ni un cambio en su voz. No podía recriminárselo, era normal, lo suyo había terminado hacía bastante tiempo, ¿por qué Steve se pondría celoso? Pero él...

—Lo siento, Steve, yo no te olvidado, amor.

En ese momento, el teléfono volvió a sonar y su corazón dio un vuelco. No, se dijo, no puede ser él de nuevo. Así que se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respiró profundo un par de veces antes de contestar.

—No es cierto—escuchó del otro lado, incluso antes de poder hablar.

—¿Steve?

—No fue sólo un mal día—continuó Steve—. Las cosas no están bien, ¿cómo lo estarían? Si ya no puedo con este desierto, si se quedó mi corazón abierto. Desde que tomamos la decisión de separarnos, Tony, yo no paro de extrañarte. Yo no te he olvidado, amor.

Tony se aferró al teléfono, no podía creer que estaba escuchando eso en realidad, era como un sueño, como esos muchos sueños que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento—dijo con la voz quebrada—. Yo ya no entiendo para que te miento, si estoy hundido en este sentimiento. Lo que te dije, no es cierto. Steve, desde ese día ya nada existe, te extraño. Dime que aún no es tarde, por favor... yo no te he olvidado, amor.

Steve jamás había sentido tanto alivio en su vida, pasar del dolor más profundo a la alegría más elevada, lo abrumó por un instante.

—Espérame—dijo, no aguardó por una respuesta, colgó el teléfono, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves, y salió de su departamento.

Tony se limpió las lágrimas una vez más y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que Steve le había dicho. Pero ese "espérame" había removido sus esperanzas más antiguas. Corrió escaleras arriba, fue al baño y se limpió la cara, lo quería en ella rastros de lágrimas ni de polvo y grasa por aquello que estaba haciendo en su taller. Caminó hasta el vestíbulo, y ahí dio vueltas y vueltas, ansioso, temeroso, mirando su reloj con impaciencia cada dos segundos. Esperar, odiaba esperar, pero por él... por él...

El timbre sonó y se detuvo. Se acercó a la puerta con el corazón martilleando su pecho e invadiendo sus oídos. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta. En cuanto lo vio, Steve lo abrazó con fuerza contra sí.

—No es cierto, no es cierto—dijeron uno al otro—; nada de lo que dije ese día lo sentía de verdad, yo no te he dejado de querer ni un solo momento. Lo siento, lo siento... te mentí, me mentí. Te amo.

Se besaron en el marco de la puerta, con hambre, con todo aquello que habían acumulado por tanto tiempo.

Para terminar, Steve y Tony comenzaron. Sus vidas habían llegado a un punto muerto y, ambos, conscientes de ello, con toda la madurez de sus años y experiencia, decidieron empezar de nuevo. Días después de ese acuerdo pacífico, Steve se mudó a la mansión Stark, donde viviría por el resto de su vida. Tony le ayudó con la logística y le esperó en la puerta principal agitando la mano y sonriendo ampliamente. Steve, desde su auto, le devolvió la sonrisa y el gesto con la mano, luego, estacionó y salió del vehículo. Tony, simplemente, fue a su encuentro y, luego, ambos, entraron a su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Me encanta lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser T_T 
> 
> La canción es No es cierto de Danna Paola Ft Noel Schajris
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	25. The only exception

—Sé que te marcharás cuando despiertes—dijo Steve—; déjame algún tipo de prueba de que esto no es un sueño.

Tony sonrió y asintió antes de besarlo.

***

Sólo había un momento en la vida de Tony Stark en el que deliberadamente iba "temprano" a la cama y, asimismo, se despertaba temprano: cuando tenía con quien compartir la noche; y cuando quería escapar de su amante en turno antes de que éste despertara. Lo consiguió ese día también. Abrió los ojos con una sensación extraña; era la primera vez que no sentía apuro alguno por levantarse. Primero, contempló por cerca de un minuto el rostro durmiente sobre la almohada contigua a la suya. Steve, probablemente, no lo sabía, pero tenía unas pestañas muy lindas, largas, ligeramente curvas, y rubias, un tono quizás más oscuro que el de su cabello. No podía verlas en ese momento, pero detrás de sus parpados había un par de pupilas azules como zafiros, que cuando las veía se sentía como hipnotizado, ya no podía apartar la mirada, ya no quería apartarse de su alcance. Pensando en eso, reconoció el peligro de sus propios pensamientos, así que se incorporó. Lo hizo despacio, para no despertar a Steve. 

Se vistió con el mismo sigilo bien entrenado de siempre y, tras recordar su promesa de la noche anterior, buscó el saco de Steve, rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta encontrar la tarjeta de Industrias Stark que Pepper le había entregado al rubio y escribió: "Sabes quién soy" iba a añadir "suelo ser un sueño, pero no para ti", pero prefirió dejarlo así. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa de noche y tras tomar el resto de sus cosas, salió sigilosamente de la habitación de aquel hotel.

Suspiró aliviado una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación y echó a andar por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

***

Tony tiene una amiga más aparte de Pepper, con ello quiero decir, una amiga de verdad no una "amiga" de esas con las que solía acostarse; su nombre es Natasha, y es unas de las mujeres más bellas que jamás hubiera visto, pero nunca estuvo en su mira, le agradaba mucho como para intentar llevarla a la cama. Así era él, qué le vamos a hacer. Ella le agradaba porque era como él. Algo ruda, algo sarcástica, algo orgullosa, muy inteligente y tenía la misma opinión sobre el amor que él. Es decir, que no existía tal cosa como el amor. Eso fue hasta que Natasha conoció a un tal James en el trabajo. Entonces, algo cambio en ella o, para ser más exactos, algo que estaba ahí floreció.

Natasha se enamoró de James. James le propuso matrimonio. Natasha aceptó y un año después, Tony se vio así mismo negando con la cabeza durante la ceremonia. Natasha se casó, quien nunca pensó que lo haría, lo había traicionado. 

Fue en la boda que conoció a Steve realmente. Digo "realmente", porque ya lo había visto antes. En una cena de beneficencia que reunió empresarios, políticos y personalidades varias. Steve estaba entre los invitados, y captó muchas miradas, entre ellas la de Tony. Era un hombre difícil de ignorar y menos en ese uniforme de gala que llevaba puesto. Hay que acotar que no era el único que ostentaba un grado militar y llevaba su uniforme de gala, pero en él era algo así como el condimento perfecto. 

Tony lo buscó con la mirada todo el tiempo, y en algunas ocasiones Steve le miró a él. Durante una pieza de baile sus miradas pasaron por encima de sus parejas de baile, hasta encontrarse y sin pensárselo, se sonrieron. Tony estaba dispuesto a quitar ese uniforme esa noche, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él. Ya no recordaba el porqué, tal vez, había estado demasiado ebrio y había perdido su oportunidad en los brazos de alguien más, y de eso último tenía casi la seguridad.

En fin, dio la casualidad que Steve era el mejor amigo y, por lo tanto, el padrino del novio de su amiga Natasha. ¿Gran coincidencia? No se detendría a pensarlo. Se dijo que esa noche, sí o sí le quitaría aquel traje de corte italiano que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Habló con él una vez que Natasha los presentó oficialmente. Steve recordaba el encuentro anterior y como era obvio, la atracción entre ambos se hizo presente de nuevo. Charlaron, bebieron, participaron de los juegos en aquella boda; más Steve, por supuesto, en su papel de padrino. Tony brindo fuerte y claro, con mucho entusiasmo tras el discurso del padrino. Había sido genial, tenía que reconocerlo, Steve tenía dotes de orador, y el castaño casi es convencido de la existencia del amor. Se dio cuenta con ello que Steve no era como él. No tenía las mismas ideas sobre esa pegajosa cosa que la gente cree que esta por ahí, esperándoles para terminar en una gran boda. Nah, para Tony una boda no era más que una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. El amor terminaba, lo sabía, no era para siempre. Natasha y Bucky, en unos años, si bien les iba, se divorciarían. Algo así hubiera sido su brindis, afortunadamente, no era el padrino; pero quería todo con éste, así que aplaudió con fuerza para que lo notara.

El resto de la noche la pasaron juntos y al final de ésta, cuando Tony esperaba poder comprobar que aquello que se ajustaba muy bien bajo el pantalón negro de Steve, de vez en vez, cumplía lo que prometía; éste, en lugar de invitarlo a un hotel o a su casa o algo así, lo invitó a una cita días después.

Tony se quedó con las ganas. Aunque dijo que sí a la cita; no quería que todos sus esfuerzos de seducción se fueran al traste. Bien, no era tan importante, tendría otra oportunidad para probar si ese chico era un semental o no, más tarde.

***

Tony llegó al elevador y tras esperar que bajaran algunas personas, entró. Apretó el botón de planta baja y bostezó. Frente a él la puerta doble metálica del elevador le devolvió su reflejo. Estaba despeinado y al girar un poco el rostro descubrió un par de chupetones en su cuello, de un lado y del otro. Sabía que todo su cuerpo tenía esas marcas carmesís. Él sí que tenía una prueba de que aquella noche de ensueño había sucedido, muchas pruebas por toda la piel y un pequeño pero consistente dolor en la espalda baja y en la cadera; no estaba muy seguro de poderse sentar con comodidad por un par de días. Pero, ¡diablos! Sí que había valido la pena. La cogida de su vida, sí que sí.

Tal vez no era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre, pero nunca con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo, con tanto amo... aprecio. Eso. Apreciaba a Steve, era un buen chico. Lo había comprobado durante varias semanas. Durante esas citas que nunca terminaban como él esperaba. 

Al inicio de sus citas con Steve lo único que quería al terminar la cena o la película o lo que sea que habían ido a hacer, era tener sexo. Era lo que quería. Era un cazador al acecho. Siempre mantuvo la distancia frente a sus presas, incluso una vez que ya las había obtenido. Las devoraba y luego las dejaba como si nada hubiera quedado de ellas. Y era así, una vez que las poseía, se terminaba el encanto. Y su teoría se comprobaba: el amor era una tontería, y no había algo como una persona especial o una persona correcta. Esa distancia era cómoda, y se había dicho a sí mismo que estaba bien con eso, con esa soledad autoimpuesta. Había vivido así por tanto tiempo, que otra cosa le parecía antinatural.

No era la primera vez que una presa se lo ponía difícil, pero estaba seguro que lo conseguiría; dormiría con Steve y su mente dejaría de atormentarlo, era cuestión de tiempo. El punto es que, por primera vez, olvidó su objetivo a la mitad del camino. Salir con Steve dejó de ser parte de un plan, se convirtió en un placer desconocido hasta entonces. Hablar con él, bromear con él o tomarle el pelo, escucharlo, saber de él. Verlo, recibir mensajes de texto, chatear, hablar horas por teléfono. Caminar a su lado, tomarle la mano, besarlo de vez en cuando, de manera traviesa, sólo porque quería un beso, sin intención de seducirlo. Comenzó a admirarlo, a apreciarlo, a quererlo; encontró puntos en común inauditos y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, se planteó la posibilidad de que Steve era como Natasha o Pepper: un amigo de verdad. Un amigo con el cual contar, al cual molestar y que te moleste, con el que pasar horas diciendo todo y nada, con quién puedes ser tú mismo con desparpajo. Pero no, Steve no era un amigo. Porque a los amigos Tony no quería besarlos, no quería abrazarlos, no quería que lo abrazaran y respiraran en su cuello, no quería dormir con ellos (dormir, lo que es dormir, juntos, abrazados, de cucharita, en un día lluvioso o a la mitad de una película apretujados en el sofá). No. Steve era especial, pero aún no lograba entender por qué.

***

Llegó a la planta baja del hotel y salió de éste. En la puerta entregó la llave de su auto al valet parking y aguardó de pie en la acera con las manos en los bolsillos a que éste llegara. A su lado, una pareja de ancianos que hablaba francés, esperaba un taxi. Tony los vio de reojo, hombre y mujer, ambos canosos, con ropa de turistas muy obvia y sonrisas en los labios. Se tomaban de la mano mientras hablaban. Tony pensó que eran una de esas parejas que se conocen en el asilo de ancianos y se escapan para vivir un último romance.

Una pareja joven llegó también a la acera en espera de los taxis. De luna de miel, apuntó Tony y no se equivocó. La chica, sin soltar la mano de su esposo, se acercó un poco más los ancianos y entabló conversación con ellos en un inglés un poco fragmentado. Pero Tony se equivocó en algo, esos dos ancianos no estaban viviendo su último romance, lo estaban viviendo desde hacía tiempo; llevaban 75 años casados, y estaban celebrando sus bodas de brillantes con ese viaje.

¡Qué carajos! Pensó Tony, ¿acaso se conocieron en el kínder? No. Obvio no, tal vez, pero más probablemente en la adolescencia. No tenía idea de que la gente podía durar tanto tiempo junta, y no sólo así, sino amándose.

—Su auto señor Stark—escuchó a su lado, el joven valet le entregó la llave, Tony le dio su propina y camino hacia su auto.

Un taxi llegó y la pareja de nonagenarios (seguro) subieron en él.

Tony aun no podía creerlo cuando subió a su auto y se enfilo por la calle. 75 años de casados, sus padres sólo habían durado algo así como veinte. Demasiados, en su opinión. El divorcio de sus padres fue la prueba y aliciente principal para desechar la idea del amor.

Cuando era más joven vio a su padre llorar y maldecir cuando su madre se marchó. Lo vio tratar de reconstruir su corazón, pero nunca lo logró. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó a su madre, antes de que hiciera las maletas y lo dejara a él y a su padre, prometiendo que jamás se olvidaría de nuevo de sí misma. Tony nunca supo que fue lo que pasó exactamente, pero pensó que el amor no era algo bueno. Amas a alguien para que te destruya, amas a alguien para que tome todo de ti, para que te rompa el corazón con los años. Sus padres se separaron y ni uno ni otro, lo amaron a él, tampoco, como antes. Ni él los amo como antes. En su casa, aún hoy en día, había una fotografía de sus padres, jóvenes y amorosos. Ésta era su recordatorio de que el amor acaba y lo único que puedes hacer después es tratar de salir adelante solo o poner cara de que nada pasa. Entonces, ¿para qué torturarse hasta ese punto? Por ello, Tony nunca hablaba de amor, siempre decía que se había prometido no hablar de las cosas de las que no tenía pruebas de su existencia.

Hasta ese día.

¿Qué día?

El día del baile de beneficencia y la sonrisa cristalina del otro lado de la pista de baile. Detuvo el auto y las llantas rechinaron por lo intempestivo y forzado que fue ese frenado.

***

Steve lo supo apenas unos días atrás. A Tony se le salió decir que sólo quería dormir con él y nada más, una tarde que charlaba con Natasha en casa de ésta. Lo había dicho como un mecanismo de defensa, porque no podía negar ya las mariposas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que Steve estaba cerca, ya fuera físicamente o en sus pensamientos. Lo dijo porque su amiga lo había estado molestando, diciéndole que su posición era inmadura, que su rigidez le haría perder algo importante. Así que Tony dijo que no era nada importante, que sólo quería sexo. No contaba con que, en ese momento, el esposo de su amiga entrara a la habitación en compañía de su mejor amigo.

Steve no dijo nada, tampoco James. Le habló como siempre, pero algo le decía que él lo sabía, que lo había escuchado claramente y fingía que no, por quién sabe qué razón. Las cosas no cambiaron, Tony siguió saliendo con Steve, se divertían juntos, se besaban y tocaban. A saber por qué, la noche anterior, Steve le propuso pasarla juntos.

Por fin, se dijo Tony, sus esfuerzos darían fruto. Por supuesto que aceptó. Aprovecharon que iban a ir a un evento de negocios o concesiones entre la milicia y agencias de seguridad y empresas como las de Tony; para rentar una habitación en el hotel, donde se llevó a acabo.

Fue en ese evento que Pepper le entregó una tarjeta a Steve de Industrias Stark. En realidad, había sido un pretexto de su amiga para conocer al tan mentado Steve. Después, subieron a la habitación y Steve le confirmó sus sospechas. Él sabía que Tony no quería nada serio, así que le cumpliría su capricho y sería todo. Viéndolo en perspectiva, sus propias acciones le parecieron a Tony sucias, no por su naturaleza, sino por su falta de honestidad desde el comienzo. Entonces, ¿por qué Steve haría algo así? La respuesta fue simple, porque Steve lo amaba y quería que fuera feliz. Además, siendo un poco egoísta, también quería estar con él, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

—Sé que te marcharás, cuando despiertes—le había dicho Steve—; déjame algún tipo de prueba de que esto no es un sueño.

Después de eso ya no hablaron e hicieron el amor hasta que no tuvieron más fuerzas para seguir. 

Tony se llevó una mano a la frente, atrás de él sonaron un par de cláxones, y maldijo en voz baja. Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, no se había tratado de sexo, de placer puro y desconectado de los sentimientos. No. Él había hecho el amor por primera vez en toda su retorcida vida. Él estaba fuertemente aferrado a la realidad, conocía los matices del amor, a través de otras personas, sabía lo doloroso que podía ser amar y... sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado lo que tenía ahí enfrente. Nada había valido el riesgo, hasta ese momento.

Giró el volante y volvió a arrancar, dio una vuelta prohibida en U, afortunadamente no había ningún policía de tránsito por ahí y se salvó de la multa. Regresó al hotel y se estacionó frente a él, salió del auto y le aventó las llaves de vuelta al valet, quien lo miró confundido. Atravesó el vestíbulo corriendo y subió al elevador. Nunca los minutos le parecieron tan largos. Cuando llegó a su piso, corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo sólo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Tomó aire y la abrió lentamente. Se acercó a la cama. Steve seguía dormido, ni siquiera había cambiado de posición.

Tony tomó la tarjeta que había dejado en la mesa de noche y la rompió, luego, se quitó la ropa de nuevo y se sumergió en las sabanas. Se acomodó de frente a Steve, para poder verlo. Cuando éste despertara le diría la verdad. Le diría que él no creía en el amor ni esas cosas; que tenía sus dudas en el fondo de su alma, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, quería correr el riesgo, y no se arrepentiría de hacerlo sin importar el resultado de ello. Le diría que sí, que él solía tener sexo sin sentimientos de por medio, nunca había querido más que eso; diría que nunca llamó a ninguna de sus parejas "amor", ni lo había querido. Pero que él era la única excepción a todo ello. La única excepción para él porque era especial, porque lo amaba, porque, aunque no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto, era así. Le aseguraría que aún no sabía que terrenos estaba pisando, pero estaba en camino de creer en aquella cosa que la gente llama amor y esperaba poder andarlo junto a él.

Aguantó la respiración cuando los parpados de Steve se levantaron suave y lentamente, y descubrieron el azul de sus pupilas con claridad. Tony le sonrió y recibió una sonrisa de vuelta.

Tal vez nunca podría usar aquella palabra tan melosa, pero estaba seguro que, cada vez que dijera "Steve", no estaría más que usando la única excepción de sinónimo que podía aceptar de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> La canción es The only exception de Paramore
> 
> Es una de las canciones más stony que hay para mí y quería escribirle algo. Ya saben que me la vivo haciendo song fics. 
> 
> Con este capítulo se cierra el volumen 3 de mis One shots Stony, aunque como siempre he hecho trampa jaja 😅😏 En fin, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, esperen el Vol. 4, sí ya está el horno con algunas ideas suyas 🥰 y mías. 
> 
> ¡Feliz día del padre! Si hay algún papá por aquí y si no a sus papás, ¿por qué no? Y, por supuesto, felicidades a Steve y Tony, quienes son padres de una u otra manera, en uno u otro universo y unos papacitos también. 😆 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> La canción es Clarity de Zedd ft. Foxes, en su versión acústica, porque me gusta más 😆
> 
> Es una canción que pertenece a mi soundtrack Stony, no se ustedes pero me los recuerda mucho. Llené algunos espacios de eso universos con mi imaginación porque sí jaja. Un día, curioseando en internet, (no recuerdo donde, pero era en inglés) encontré que decían que había dos universos en los que el Stony era canon, el conocido 3490 y el de 1872. Yo no sé si sea verdad, pero si es así, maldito Marvel, quiero un universo donde sean hombres, se amen y no termine en tragedia, caray.
> 
> En fin, así empieza mi volumen 3 de one shots (a veces más de uno) sobre la bella pareja que son Steve y Tony. 
> 
> Y nada,
> 
> ¡nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
